Forbidden Love
by maiden.blooddragons
Summary: UNDERGOING REPOSTING AND UPDATING. Uchiha Sasuke is the most perfect person anyone could ever ask for. He has a younger brother that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. Full summary inside. SasuxNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Forbidden Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), Naruto/Pein (just a little), others  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Plot Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the most perfect person anyone could ever ask for. He was smart, handsome and most of all popular with the girls. He has a younger brother that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. What would Sasuke do when he realizes that he has this feelings for his younger brother. That what he might be entering is really a taboo.

Ok... I was working on this fic while I was finishing with my other fic. The idea just popped into my mind. I hope you like it...

**THIS IS A REPOST! :D**

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto's POV

"Naruto… Wake up!! It's time to go to school. Wake up!! You're going to be late if you don't get up… Naruto…"

_Oh?? Who is that? That voice is so familiar… Aniki??_

I cracked a cerulean eye open a little. Sunlight had already bathed my entire room. I shifted my view to the bedside where I saw a figure, standing with a hand resting atop of its waist. He towered a good 5'9, with a raven bush on his head, covering his two onyx eyes. His face was like a young boy, a bishounen to be particular. His eyes were perfectly shaped, along with raven eyebrows and long eyelashes. He has a pointed nose with those small, pink and perfect lips. He's muscularly built broad shoulders, lean waist, strong thighs and powerful legs. He's real jock material. I squinted, waiting for my sight to adjust to the sunlit room. The figure came into clear view and I soon identified it as my aniki. He was already dressed and ready to go to school. He sported a white button up shirt and ebony black pants. His red and black striped necktie was casually undone and the two topmost buttons seemed to have lost their place. His black hair was always unruly, and today was not an exception. Despite the unruliness, it gave a shroud of exotic splendour, and everything was complemented with his natural side-swept bangs and deep, fathomless ebony eyes. His muscular build, along with his God-given talent, made him the ace of the Tokyo University Tennis Club. Other clubs depended on him too, since he often goes out of his way to help them whenever he can. Even with his busy schedule, the student body voted him to be the President of the student council. He also held the top position in the Honour roll for three years running. Not only was he an efficient student, but was also a good housekeeper. He cooks our meals, does the chores and even helps me with my homework. He is really an aniki worthy of praise. The name is Uchiha Sasuke, 21 years of age, and a third year Sports Medicine student in Konoha University.

"Aniki, ohayou!" I chirped and gave him a warm smile. He then gave a grin in return.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Naruto. Come on, you better get up and get ready for school. After that, come down for breakfast ok? Oh yeah… I'm giving you a ride to school." He winked at me before he turned his heel to leave.

I sluggishly sat up and stretched my arms, stopping in satisfaction as I hear a few bones crack. I slowly stood up and headed to the closet to get my change of clothes.

What? You're wondering who I am? Well, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke's otouto. I'm 16 years old, and a freshman student in Konoha High School. Both of us attended the same high school. But, unlike my brother who was the smartest and probably the most popular during his days, I am a complete opposite. People treat me as someone invisible and only talked to me whenever they wanted to know something about aniki. Contrasting my brother who was a sports club person, I answered to the Muse's calling and got inclined to the arts. I am a part of Arts and Literary Club. It was probably because my body was frail and fragile. I was a sickly child. Sasuke always took care of me whenever my okaasan and otousan went out for work. He catered to my ever need. Maybe that's why I am so attached to him. In terms of academic performance, you could say I am average. I neither fail nor make it to the top. I was quite consistent and it was thanks to his hard work and perseverance to tutor me. To put it in simpler terms, I am literally walking behind my aniki's shadows.

I sighed loudly while straightening my blankets and pillows. I then proceeded to my hygienic routine, washing my face and brushing my teeth. After finishing up, I went back to change into my school uniform. It's a typical private school style, which consisted of a pair of black socks, a white Oxford top, underneath a black long sleeved suit. The suit had two red lines on each of the cuffs, with a little slit on the left breast pocket and the school emblem on the right. The emblem consists of an autumn leaf with two swords crossed in front of it. The uniform was finished with a "I" pin on the right collar, a black and red stripped necktie, and a pair of black leather shoes. I walked over to the full length mirror to examine myself, just to make sure I looked presentable. My blonde coloured hair spiked up in all directions with some unruly bangs sticking in front of my forehead, my cobalt eyes were a bit big and very expressive. My cheeks were marked with three whisker scars. I got the scars when I was a kid playing with my pet cat, Kyuubi. Damn my stupidity. Although my appearance was far from a bishounen, I still had long eyelashes, and my nose was somehow chiselled with pink and full lips. I was short for my age, standing 5'3 with a thin build. My waist was slender, and my arms and legs seemed to be so weak I could break easily.

I smiled at myself to get some encouragement before I grabbed my book bag and headed down to the kitchen. Along with the sweet aroma of freshly prepared breakfast lingering by the staircase, a sweet voice accompanied the sizzling of the food from the pan. The voice rang into my ear as it laughed. Aniki's voice soon coincided with the other, like a melody. I stepped in, only to see someone seated on the dinner table. She wore a uniform, a short black skirt, a white Oxford top, underneath a black long sleeved suit. The suit had two red lines on each of the cuffs, with a little slit on the left breast pocket and the school emblem on the right. The emblem was similar to ours. Our schools are after all under the same name. The uniform was finished with closed black heeled leather shoes. Even from the side view, I could tell she was really pretty. She had strawberry coloured locks that flowed to the middle of the back, her nose was perfectly pointed and her eyes were a deep emerald. I just assumed that she might be one of aniki's girlfriends.

Oh, there was one thing I forgot to mention about Sasuke. For some unknown reason, he liked to play around. Playing around meant that he changed his girlfriend every seven days. Yeah, he's a WOMANIZER- with the emphasis on womanizer. Well, don't ask me. I really have no idea. He just started dating maybe two or three years ago. He told me it was to past time, but there was probably a deeper reason behind it.

"Ah, Naruto, sit down, sit down. It's time for breakfast. Look what I made, omelette with some French toast." He turned to me after he plated the last of the omelette. He set it down while I took my seat in front of the girl whom I don't know.

"You must be Naruto. It's true what Sasuke tells me. Kawaii…" She said.

"How rude of me! Naruto, this is Haruno Sakura, my sempai and my new kanoujo."

With this, the woman extended her hand and I shook it in return. After the brief introduction, we ate our breakfast in peace. In my point of view, I really think Sasuke is a sweet koibito. He knows what to say to make a girl smile, laugh and even blush. He takes care of them, like a porcelain doll. But I can't fathom why he has to change girls every week.

"Ne, Naruto-kun… It seemed like Sasuke's been taking good care of you, since your okaasan and otousan are gone. Where are they anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Ano… They died three years ago in a plane crash…" I answered, a little uneasily, but managed to get it out clearly without breaking out into tears

"Gomen ne… I didn't know."

Sakura's smile suddenly turned upside-down, but Sasuke gave her a kiss of reassurance. We finished eating and cleaned up the plates before we headed outside to aniki's car. He had a black BMW convertible. It had the top down. It was a gift from my parents when he turned 18 for finishing high school with flying colours. The drive to my school was quite short since it was only about two blocks away. As soon as we arrived at the front gate, I hopped out and walked over to the driver's side. He then rolled down his window.

"Naruto, I have to work today. If you want, you can drop by after school then we could go home together. I'm sure Pein would love to see you."

I brushed off the last comment and agreed to meet him later. He gave a small nod and winked before he rolled up the window and sped off to his University.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"Oi!! Sasuke!!"

A voice from behind called to me as I headed to the locker room to change into my training clothes. The tennis club had morning practice after all, and I was already late for it. I turned around and saw a flaming reddish orange haired boy running in my direction. He took an abrupt halt a feet away from me, taking deep breaths. He was a fine young man, much like me, if I'm to brag. He was about the same height as me, with an even paler complexion. His eyes seemed to sparkle and were perfectly complemented with his long eyelashes, chiselled nose, and small lips. His body build was less muscular than mine, but he had equally strong legs and thighs. He wore a pair of loose sweats with a plain white shirt and his favourite Nike tennis shoes. He was my best friend, Nagato Pein.

"Sorry I'm late. Naruto wouldn't wake up… And I had to drive him to school…" I said, scratching the back of my head. Unexpectedly, he broke into small and silent laughs. "What? I said I'm sorry…"

"No, no, no… Yahiko cancelled the training. Everybody was so sullen he couldn't bear the eye sore…" He had a mellow voice. It's quite hypnotizing, according to some of my friends

"Why? Is it my fault?"

"Technically, it is. You know you always do miracles to boost the team's morale…"

"I said I'm sorry…" A thought suddenly popped in my mind that made the inner me snicker. "It's also your fault…"

"Why is that, Mr. Fashionably Late for Twenty Minutes?"

"Because you're the Vice-Captain… It's your duty to make sure the team will attend the morning and afternoon practices in good condition despite unfavourable circumstances…" I said, raising a finger to prove a point.

"Smarty pants…" I heard him murmur. "But you still should have come earlier…"

"Well, you should have made them stayed a while longer…"

"But you know, I was surprised… It's like you're the Shadow Captain, because without you, Yahiko is really going to have a tough time handling the team…" Pein finally said in surrender

I laughed at him and accompanied him to the locker rooms. Most of the team members were already dressing up into their school uniforms. Our captain, Nagato Yahiko was on one of the benches. Yeah… He's a Nagato, Pein's twin. If my memory serves me right, Yahiko is a few minutes older than Pein. Both of the siblings share the same physical features, earning both of them fan letters from almost half of the female population of the school. His back was leaned against the wall, his legs crossed, and a notebook in his left hand and a pen in his right, flicking his chin with it. He really has a knack in scribbling things in his precious black notebook. He usually calls it the "Black Bible" wherein he inputs all his observations about his team and the other school's teams. He paused for a while to think again when he then noticed me and patted the seat next to him. I took his offer while I waited for Pein to finish his shower.

"What's wrong, Yahiko-buchou?" I asked as I took a quick look at his notebook. He then quickly closed it, concealing it from my sight. I pouted at it

"You're late again, Uchiha…"

"Gomen… Well, what's up?"

"It's just some new figures about the Top 2 seed of the district, Ottokagure University…"

"What about it? Have they gotten stronger that it's almost impossible for us to beat?" I joked

"Don't worry about it. It's not something you couldn't handle, Uchiha. Well, I'm off. I have to meet with Tobi-sensei. Ja…" I smirked and then left

Meanwhile, Pein made his way out of the showers, already wearing the bottom half of his uniform. He really worked out a lot. It was manifested through his washboard abs and the well defined chest muscles. He approached me as he dried his hair with a small towel. I kept quiet, patiently waiting for him to finish dressing himself. Pein then put on his shirt, intentionally leaving three buttons undone and leaving his tie to the depths of his sports bag. He then faced the mirror and adored himself like a narcissist that he is.

"You're so handsome, Pein… Oh yes, you are…." Pein said, combing his hair back, and then

splitting it to the left, but was unsuccessful because his bangs stood up again

"Stop adoring yourself, Pein. Tell me that when you get some girls…"

"I'm not a sex machine like you, Sasuke… Ne… It's been a week since you and that girl… What's her name? Haruno?? Are you still both together?"

"Is it already a week? Time flies when you're having fun…" I smirked. "Ma ne… I'll deal with her after work…"

He shrugged at it. I always believed that a girl's expiration date is one week. If she's easy to get, then she's equally easy to dispose. After all, they only go after my looks. My eyes, my hair, my smile, they all succumb to me. Then I'll play around a little, maybe give a kiss, take them on a date and even go for a one-night stand. I don't really mind. After my fun, they will surely be satisfied and will be under the control of my word. That's when I leave them. They'll cry and get mad, but it's for them to realize that girls who are easy will be treated as such. That is my principle when it comes to girls.

"Speaking of work, Naruto will be there…"

"You invited him, didn't you, Sasuke? You know that I always get uneasy when he's there…" I smiled at him. Pein was indeed blushing like a ripe tomato

"It's been two years since you've hid these secret feelings towards my otouto. When do you plan to tell him what you feel?"

"I'm not like you, Sasuke… I'm not really that good with words…"

"Pein, Pein, Pein… It's just about confidence. You just have to be more confident when you speak up. You should try not to stammer when you talk to him… Maybe then he could see that you really do exist as a man worthy of his attention… You know, I don't really mind if you become his koibito… I mean, you're my best bud and you're like a brother to me… I could help you with him if you like…"

He smile and shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, Sasuke. But, I'd like to court him and win his heart with my own power… I don't want him to love me just because I'm your friend… I hope you understand that…"

Well, at least the man's true to himself. This is one of the things I like about Pein. He stands by his own principles and has learned not to depend so much on other people. I smiled as I stood up and patted him on the shoulder. He just gave a questioning gaze in return. I turned on my heel to head out. Pein then called out, quickly grabbing his bag and slinging it to his shoulder, making a quick sprint to catch up with my fast strides. As soon as he caught up, he slung his free arm around me as we walked side by side to the school's main building.

* * *

So? What do you think? Was is it good? Was it bad? Tell me if you like it and if you want me continue the story...

Dictionary:

Aniki- older brother  
Bishounen- handsome boy  
Ohayou/ Ohayou Guzaimasu- Good Morning!  
Okaasan- mother  
Otousan- father  
Kawaii- cute  
Sempai- upper classmen  
Kanoujo- girlfriend  
Gomen ne- sorry (used informally)  
Buchou- captain  
Koibito- lover  
Otouto- younger brother

**Reviews please... Fuel my need!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Forbidden Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), Naruto/Pein (just a little), others  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Plot Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the most perfect person anyone could ever ask for. He was smart, handsome and most of all popular with the girls. He has a younger brother that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. What would Sasuke do when he realizes that he has this feelings for his younger brother. That what he might be entering is really a taboo.

**THIS IS A REPOST! :D**

_

* * *

_

Naruto's POV

I walked into the busy studio accompanied by a female, probably around her mid twenties to early thirties. People were running around, shouting orders. The center of all the commotion was in the middle of the room. Several hot lights were directed in one direction. A brick wall with some graffiti style backdrop flowed down and a chair was placed in the middle of the lights. A familiar man was the one behind the camera, directing the model to do a specific pose. The model wore a mixture of Goth and punk style. He sported a tight black leather jeans; a black motorcycle leather jacket over a black graffiti designed shirt and a pair of black sneakers. He accessorized the outfit with a spiked choker and armlet. His hair stood up like a porcupine and his face was covered with simple make-up consisting of plain foundation, black eyeliner, a little dark eye shadow and a tinge of lip balm. The monotonous outfit blended well with his raven hair and onyx eyes. I wondered how he felt under that hot light, with the weight of a gallon of gel holding his hair up and the make-up that was needed for him not to look pale in the pictures. I walked a little closer to examine the model carefully and was surprised to see it was aniki's pictorial, with Pein manning the lenses. I have to admit, both of them are doing a fine professional job. Aniki admitted that it was only Pein who could capture his true self in the pictures he takes. If he was the model then Pein would be the artist. Only their combination would produce such a masterpiece. I hid myself behind the huge equipment, not wanting to disturb the pictorial.

"Ne, does anyone know if Naruto's already here?" Aniki asked, still holding a pose for Pein to take a shot

"He's here, Uchiha-san." The woman who escorted me informed aniki. I saw Sasuke look around, and I think he noticed me in the corner of his eye, despite me being hidden from his view.

"Ah, Naruto!!" He called out.

"Alright… Take five, people… We all know Mr. Emo here has a brother complex and NEEDS to be with his otouto…" Pein exclaimed and everyone laughed.

Sasuke stuck his tongue out at his best friend. Pein gave a toothy grin before he set down the camera. They both approached me, with Pein a little behind aniki. I looked at both of them. As usual, aniki looked good having been made up. I then greeted them, giving a bow to Pein as a form of respect. But as soon as I looked up to meet his gaze; I saw a faint blush form across his cheeks. Was it make-up? I wasn't sure, though it made me wonder if cameramen needed to look good even though they were only backstage people.

"Konnichiwa, Naruto." Aniki greeted.

"Uchiha-san… You need a retouch…" One of the make-up artists called out

"Hai!!" Aniki called back. He excused himself and turned to get his make-up retouched

This really left an awfully awkward position for both Pein and me. Truth is, I have known Pein for about two years, but we have only had a formal introduction. After that, we barely talked to each other. From what I could see, he seemed to be a shy person, though I have to admit, he was a drop dead gorgeous man. Well, next to my aniki, of course. They were like fire and ice. Aniki is the fire, a wild type with a colorful personality. Pein, on the other hand, is the ice, cool type with a placid and calm personality. I somehow felt the air of uneasiness surround the both of us. It was suffocating, so I decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Konnichiwa… Nagato-san. O genki desu ka?"

"K-konnichiwa, N-Naruto... Ano... Genki desu. Omae wa?" Pein stammered, but only a little. I wonder why.

"Onaji desu…"

"Ano… I'll just get back… I need to prepare for the next set."

I nodded at him. I stood by the wall adjacent to the center and watched aniki as he was getting touched up from a distance. He was really like an ouji-sama. He stood elegantly with the aura of royalty and authority. I somehow understood why most of his clients buy him. He has this way of attracting people to him. The look in his eyes can catch someone's attention in one glance. His porcelain skin was flawless, like an expensive China doll, screaming and begging for attention. I then shifted my view to Pein. I noticed the he was wearing a plain pair of denim pants and a red collared shirt with a pair of white Chucks. He was looking at a clipboard, flipping through the pieces of paper attached to it. Pein then approached aniki and had a short conversation before they both looked at me, one had a mischievous smile, the other had pink tainted cheeks. After aniki finished his retouch, he approached me, together with Pein.

"Naruto!" Aniki said, in a sort-of sing song tone.

"What do you want, aniki?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. That tone only means he is planning something fishy.

"Hmm… Let's just say this shoot needs another male model. Someone with blonde locks, azure eyes… Maybe standing around 5'3 or something like that…" He said in a sort of playful manner

"Are you saying you want me to do the shoot with you?"

Aniki beamed. It was only then that I heard two pairs of footsteps behind me. When I turned, two female assistants towered me and dragged me across the room to the ladies' dressing area. Both handed me clothes and were dressing me up like a Barbie, scratch that, Ken doll. I tried to argue, but both of them overpowered me. All I could do was groan and hope that it is a good idea to use me for the shoot. It took a while before they finally decided on my outfit. It was black tight leather pants with a chain dangling down from my waist to the right side of the hem, atight white collared shirt toppedwith a black leather jacket, black necktie and a pair of black motorcycle boots. They finished it with a fake silver earring, black spiked choker and bands and a black motorcycle glove. They soon proceeded with the make-up, giving me almost exactly the same as aniki's although they made me wear black lipstick. I looked at myself at the mirror in the dressing room and I couldn't recognize the person staring back at me. He was a different person. I then heard a knock from the door. Aniki called out, asking me if I was already done. I opened the door and stepped out. Blood rushed to my face as I saw their expressions. Their jaws dropped to the floor with a little bit of drool dripping to the side.

"Ano… Do I look bad??" I asked.

Aniki was the first one to recover. He closed his mouth and approached me, walking around to examine my new apparel. First was the hair. He motioned one of the assistants to bring him some hair cream. He squeezed a fair amount on his hands and rubbed them together before smearing the cream on my hair. He pulled up my spikes, making them more defined. Second was my back. He nudged it a little, straitening my back and shoulder's in the process. Lastly was my face. He took a finger and brought it to my chin. He lifted up my face for my eyes to meet his and rubbed off the lipstick. He smiled at me as he took a few steps back looking at me from a wider range.

"There… You look perfect." Aniki said. "Ne, Pein?"

He closed his mouth and coughed intentionally. "Absolutely."

Pein then explained the pose we were about to do. The theme was basically Goth boy-boy forbidden love. I was a little uneasy, because this might mean that aniki and I had to kiss, but thankfully, Pein assured me we weren't. Aniki might have sensed that I was a little nervous about doing this shot. Well, I really am. It was my first time to model for someone, let alone for a paying client. He grabbed my hand. Without spoken words, I felt relief rush through my system. I know aniki will never leave me in a tight situation.

_Sasuke's POV_

Pein instructed me to hold my otouto's hand and stand casually while leaning on the back drop. He told us to look away from the camera, but not exactly to look at each other. We did as we were told. As I held my otouto's hand, I felt it shake and sweat under my touch. He was nervous, I could feel it. I squeezed his hand tight, somehow telling him to calm down. He eventually got my message and the shaking of his hand stopped. Pein was beginning to be more satisfied with the shots he was getting from the both of us.

Next, Pein asked us to do a shot of rejection. He asked me to hold Naruto, not that close, because it was crucial to see Naruto's expression. He asked my otouto to reflect pain and sadness on his face while I was asked to mirror rejection and a sense of longing. Doing some shots with my otouto made me feel quite uncomfortable. I couldn't fathom why, but it wasn't the same when I do it with my fellow female models. Despite the awkwardness, Pein seemed to have liked the pictures he was taking. He kept telling us to hold that position and he complemented on how we did it perfectly.

Last shot was probably the hardest he asked us to do. Naruto even gave a violent reaction. Pein asked us to pose very, very closely. He told me to hold him with one hand and to cup his chin with another and lean in for a kiss. Although he made it sure that we were not going to kiss, but only make it look like we were, Naruto was against the idea. I could envision the shot in my mind, and it does seem to be good. I helped Pein convince Naruto, and after some persuasion, he finally agreed. I looked at him, studying his features closely. His blonde locks stood up innocently, his piercing cobalt eyes mirrored innocence and purity, and his creamy skin emitted a warm glow under the lights. He was like an angel who fell from my sky and was making his way in my arms. I held him tight with one arm and brought his face closer to my own. Holding him like this was sending shivers down my spine. I was lost in a hypnotic daze. Naruto drew me to him and it felt so tempting to kiss him. Pein snapped me out of my bewilderment. He asked me to pose for the last shot. I whispered to Naruto to close his eyes and partly open his lips, and he obeyed. I soon closed my open pair and drew close to him. I stopped as I felt his hot breath on my skin. The whole studio seemed to have been lost in space. As I held that particular pose, it felt like the two of us were the only people in the world. I felt his heartbeat as I held him tighter. It seemed like a fast metronome and it was getting even faster by the second. Truth is I didn't want to let go. I wanted to hold on for a little longer. His touch was sinfully good. Pein then patted my shoulder and told me that everything was already finished. Reality zoomed back into my world. Like an instinct, I quickly let him go. If I held on a little longer, I might have crossed a line that I shouldn't have. I might do something that would hurt my otouto. I had to control everything, my desire, my longing, before everything will be too late. I sighed loudly. Naruto then looked at me, concern was written all over his face.

"Aniki? Something bothering you?"

"I-I'm ok… I just need to rest. I've been standing under that light for quite a while and it's making me dizzy. Pein, we're done right?" Pein nodded in reply.

I walked back to the washroom and took my time in removing the offensive make-up. It wasn't long before everything came off, except for some traces of the eyeliner. I then walked to the dressing room and quickly changed into a comfortable pair of denims and a plain white shirt. Afterwards, I then went out to meet up Pein. Naruto was no where in sight. I guess he was already changing. Pein was uploading and sorting our pictures from our pictorial. I stood beside him and called out to get his attention, but his absent-mindedness seemed to have made him temporarily deaf.

"Pein! Earth to Pein… Earth to Pein… Come in Pein!!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"What? What? I'm here." He said, almost dropping his precious camera. "Oh, Sasuke. What do you want?"

"Nothing… You've been spacing out…"

"Gomen… You know, Sasuke. Naruto wasn't that bad today. He could be a model… With a little make-over…" He said, scanning the pictures.

"Really? Why did you think so?"

"This picture." He pointed to the last one where we almost kissed. "This picture told a thousand words. Hesitation, love, longing, restlessness, desire… There's chemistry between the two of you. The spark lit up a fire, and it gave me a powerful shot. Of all the pictures I took of you, this is the most…. perfect one I took. It's like your life itself was sealed in it."

"You're praising us too much, Pein."

"No, no… I'm telling the truth. If you weren't siblings, I would think you're really lovers. You really look good together. Take it from me. I know a good couple when I see one."

"Really funny Pein."

"Come on. I'm serious…"

"Look… Naruto's my otouto. And you know he's far from the type of girl I like. He's not even a girl! Never in a hundred years will I ever fall in love with him. NEVER." I put on great emphasis on the last word.

"Whatever you say Sasuke… Hey, you know… Naruto's birthday is a few weeks from now."

"Yeah. Time really flies. He's already turning 17…"

"I was wondering what to give him…"

"Same here. He's really a simple girl. He'll appreciate anything you give him."

"Really? You know what types of music he listens to?"

"Well, he's an avid fan of Arashi… Then there's Classical music, mostly Chopin, Mozart and Beethoven."

"I should give him an Arashi CD then. How about you? What are you going to give him?"

"No idea."

"Hey, I know." Pein's eyes suddenly lit up. "You could always treat him for a "Pampering Service" things. You know those offers the salons have… Or maybe a total make-over. From the hair to the clothes. Yeah… I really think it's a good idea."

"Really?"

Well, I know it's a good idea. Even though I didn't say it out loud, Naruto looked really stunning today. His light make-up accented features. He also has a great body. Pein might be right with his intuition the Naruto could be a model. If our pictures really sell, I may consider him to work for the agency as my male apprentice. He is my otouto after all. It runs in the blood! But, he looked so hesitant today. If I ask him to undergo a make-over, I might only be forcing his to do something he doesn't want for the sake of not turning down my gift. I don't want him to do something he's hesitant to do.

"I'll think about it."

"Aniki… I'm finished." Naruto came walking to us. "Ah, gomen. I didn't know you two were talking…"

"Iie… We're done…"

I turned to face my otouto. We then bade goodbye to Pein, who was still busy with the compilations of our pictures. I grabbed Naruto's bag as we walked to the parking lot to head to my car. While walking, I slung an arm around his shoulder, and in return, Naruto wrapped his arm around my waist. I kept on teasing him about how shy he got during the pictorial, and he pouted at it. But then he smiled. It was a sweet smile that can't be exchanged even for a million dollars. It was then that I felt something, something strange that I can't fathom.

* * *

There... Second chapter done... I'm kinda liking the story... But boy it's a bit hard... I've never really done an incest fic, let alone Naruto and Sasuke being brothers... Anyway... I'll give it my all to you wonderful readers! I hope you like how this is going... :)

Dictionary

Konnichiwa- Hi  
IIe- No  
Hai- Yes  
O genki desu ka- How are you?  
Genki desu- I'm fine  
Omae- You  
Onaji- The same  
Ouji-sama- Prince

**Thank you Canten, my beta reader, for proof reading this fic. :D**

**Reviews please... Fuel my need!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Forbidden Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), Naruto/Pein (just a little), others  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Plot Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the most perfect person anyone could ever ask for. He was smart, handsome and most of all popular with the girls. He has a younger brother that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. What would Sasuke do when he realizes that he has this feelings for his younger brother. That what he might be entering is really a taboo.

**THIS IS A REPOST! :D**

**Thank you to my betaReader, Canten. :D**

_

* * *

_

Naruto's POV

There was something weird going on with aniki. It's like he's distracted with even the littlest things. Was it because I was dressed up and made over? Did he like my change? Or was it strange for him? He told me that I looked good, but I doubt that he meant it. I'm not being a pessimist, but he tends to cover up his true feelings by saying words of assurance as to not to hurt the feelings of the person he's talking to. He's such a gentleman, but I think he should put a fine line between "praising" and "lying."

Aniki drove by the nearest pizza place where we had our short and quick dinner. As usual, most of the girls from the shop had their eyes on him, may it be a high school student, a part time worker or a customer asking for his take out. One of the customers, who was holding a magazine, quickly recognized aniki and approached the table, practically begging for his autograph. Almost like a swarm of ants, girls started to flock our table. They were all desperate in asking for his signature or just a mere candid shot. As much as aniki wanted to shove the ladies away, it was too much for his conscience to bear. He patiently catered to their request, while I ate and watched in sheer amusement. It took a full half-hour before the commotion died down and we were finally left to our vegetable and anchovy pizza. After eating, aniki drove back to the house. I felt sleepy, so I headed back in while aniki locked up his car in the garage. While I made my way back, I noticed a red Porsche waiting by the curb of the street adjacent to our house. A familiar woman was leaning on it. I didn't mind it. My sleep deprived eyes were crying for a sweet slumber. I walked in and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and quickly clean myself up. Outside, I heard the front door open and close. Two pairs of footsteps were making their way to the living room. Calm voices suggested they were having a conversation, but those voices soon turned into wild bickering.

"We're through, Haruno. I'm breaking up with you. Now, please leave." Aniki's voice said sternly

"W-what are you saying?? We've been together for only a week…" A girl's voice argued and I automatically recognized the voice as Haruno Sakura's.

"I know. And now, I'm ending it here."

"Why? Aishiteru, Sasuke. Kimi o Aishiteru…"

"That is a bunch of lies, Haruno. Can't you think of anything better to say to me? And don't ever call me by my first name, you low life. It's disgusting!"

"B-but… We shared a lot…"

"Yeah, I know. I got everything I want."

"Y-you used me?"

"No. You practically begged for it."

"I didn't beg for anything…"

"You asked me to be your first kiss, you wanted a romantic date and you even wanted a mind-blowing session of hot sex in a five star hotel. I did everything you said, and honestly, that was what I always wanted from the start. No love, no commitments, no nothing!"

"I can't believe this…"

"Believe it bitch…"

"BAKA SASUKE!! YOU'RE SUCH A SLUT!"

"Hn. What if I am? You fell in love with this slut… That's your fault for not seeing through my façade. Who's stupid now?"

"I HATE YOU UCHIHA SASUKE!! I HOPE YOU DIE AND BURN IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL!!"

It was the last string of words I heard. The next thing was a series of loud stomps and a final slam of the door. I quietly made my way out, bumping into aniki, who was heading for the same bathroom, in the process. I looked at him with a mixture of astonishment and bewilderment. He looked at me, with dazed eyes. He breathed in and closed his onyx orbs.

"You heard Naruto?? Did you hear everything?"

"H-hai…"

"So, now you know what I do."

"Aniki…."

"What do you think, Naruto? Even the most beautiful rose has its imperfections…"

"Are you really like this? Did you forget about your values and submit to the desires of the flesh?

You were supposed to set a good example for your otouto. I looked up to you aniki… But I didn't know you were so… so…"

"Cruel? Cold-hearted? I hate to break it to you, but I am… That is the one side I refuse to let you see. I made up this façade… I smile and look at a girl with caring and warm eyes that sparkle with what they think is love. After finally getting their attention, I use flowery words and acts of a gentleman to eventually win her heart. It wasn't much. With my looks and attitude, I won't fail. She falls for me, and in a week's time, we already did what my true intentions, kiss, date and sex. And then, I dump her. That's how it goes…"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!! You're behaving like a prostitute! I don't have a brother like that! I hate you!! I really hate you!!"

I broke out in tears. Disappointment, frustration and anger really don't get along with each other. I was in shock really. I looked down on people who behave like dogs and have sex practically everywhere. And here comes my aniki. I won't accept that he was one of the dogs that have low morality. He was not worth the respect. Aniki's eyes softened at the sight of my tears that flowed down my cheeks. He placed a hand on my tear-streaked face but I roughly slapped it away. He was clearly taken aback, but he stepped forward and pulled me in his arms.

"Naruto… Gomen ne… Please stop crying."

"Hanashite!! HANASHITE!!"

"Gomen… Naruto…"

I squirmed under his firm grip, but managed to loosen it enough for me to get away from his clutches. It seemed he wanted to say something. But I quickly shut him up with a slap across his face. My brows furrowed together and my eyes were still producing waterfalls of tears. He apologized silently, but I ignored it and ran to my room, locking myself in and trying to comprehend everything that was going on.

_Sasuke's POV_

I couldn't blame Naruto for having an outburst like that. I was indeed acting like a low-life prostitute. To be honest, I couldn't remember how many girls I've dated and had sex with. I was lucky not to acquire any diseases in the process. I finally decided to take a cold shower and try to sort everything out. Slowly, I stripped down to my birthday suit and tossed my soiled clothes in the laundry basket. I stepped in the tiny room and let the cool water flow down my body. I looked up to the fluorescent light and sighed loudly. Any light reminded me of Naruto, probably because his presence brightens up my life. I can't get Naruto's face full of mixed emotions off my mind. It left an unpleasant feeling in the depths of my insides. I stepped out of the bathroom and made my way to get into some nightwear. My nerves haven't calmed down yet and I needed to soothe them or else I won't be able to get any sleep. Finally, I decided to call Pein. I groped around my things and finally got a hold of my V6Rzr2. As fast a lightning, I dialed his number and waited patiently for him to pick up.

"Moshi moshi! Nagato desu." He answered. Horns honking can be heard from the background.

"Pein, are you driving?" I put the phone closer to my ear

"Yeah…" Suddenly, I heard wheels screeching and Pein's voice yelled loudly "HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING MORON!!"

"Careful!! Oh brother…"

"Do you need something?"

"Yeah… Can you call when you arrive home?"

"Sure… I will. Ja."

I flipped my phone closed and pocketed it while sighing loudly. I slothfully went up the stairs to my bedroom. My room was adjacent to Naruto's. I looked at it and decided to check on him. But when I turned the door knob to open it, I discovered that he locked himself in. I placed a curious ear on the door, listening for any activities and to check if he was still awake. But I only heard an ear-splitting silence. That is when I came to a conclusion that he might have cried himself to sleep. I felt excruciatingly bad. My thoughts where interrupted when the phone suddenly vibrated inside my pocket.

"Moshi moshi." I answered, trying not to sound in defeat

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Did Haruno-san dump you first?" He joked

"No… I…. I got a problem… And… I need you help… I really don't know what to do…"

"Is it about Naruto?"

I have to praise him for his sharpness. I really don't know what I'm going to do. This was the first time we ever had a major fight. We had petty fights in the past, but the day never ended without us reconciling. Naruto learned to depend on me and in return, I took good care of him. But this is the first time that I have seen him frustrated at me to the point of crying until he finally slept with a painful heart.

"Yeah… We had a fight…"

"What did you do now, Sasuke?"

"I didn't know he'd be mad… I swear…"

"Tell me the story. I'm listening…."

"Ok… I'll make this brief… I broke up with Haruno, saying cruel words to her. Haruno left, crying hysterically and left the house with a loud commotion. I just shrugged it off. But when I was about to go to the bathroom, I saw Naruto with a look that I can't even explain. I suddenly realized that he might have heard everything. I even dug it deeper by telling him how I attract those girls to me. He was mad and frustrated that he cried out. And he won't even let me touch him! He ran up to his room and locked it and then I figured he cried until he finally slept…"

"So… He snapped because he never expected to see that dark side of you."

"I-I think so… Pein… You got to help me! I'm desperate!" I asked, panic struck my voice

"Sssh… You got to calm down, Sasuke. Tell you what; you should talk to him, first thing in the morning. That is if he's already calmed down. If he's not, don't push yourself in. It will only make it worse."

"Will that work?"

"Positive… Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you such a womanizer?"

"I never thought you'd ask that, Pein…" I chuckled. "I don't know…"

"You… don't know?"

"Yeah… I started going out with girls, and before I realized it, I was having some fun for myself and changing girls every now and then…"

"You got to be careful, Sasuke…"

"Why? It's not like I'll be assassinated because of it."

"No… Even worse…"

"What's worse than death?"

"The pain of not getting the one you love…"

"It can't be _that _painful…"

"You'll never know because you have never fallen in love yet. Well, at least from what I saw…"

"Hn."

"A time will come when you will finally find someone you'll love with all your heart. But then she will have someone else… She'll not return the love that you've been giving her. You'll feel that pain and frustration, and you'll live every single day with that feeling getting heavier and heavier with the passing of time…"

"You sound like a sage Pein… But thanks for the advice…"

"Anytime, Sasuke."

We both hung up. I couldn't help but think about what Pein said. Was it true that falling in love had pain attached with it? I then decided that I wouldn't fall in love with anyone. I don't want to feel that pain that Pein was talking about. I'll control my emotions and just keep my relationship with just acquaintances. No one will ever make me fall in love. No one…

* * *

Ok... Many of you are wondering why Sasuke and Naruto came to be siblings when in fact they aren't... Well, don't worry about it... Everything will be answered... All in good time...

Anyway, forgive me for the poor characterization... I haven't had time to really dwell on it that much... I just place a character based on what popped into my head first... I still hope you enjoy my fic. :D

Dictionary

Aishiteru/Kimi o Aishiteru- I love you  
Moshi moshi- Hello.  
Hanashite- Let me go.

**Reviews please... Fuel my need!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Forbidden Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), Naruto/Pein (just a little)  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Plot Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the most perfect person anyone could ever ask for. He was smart, handsome and most of all popular with the girls. He has a younger brother that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. What would Sasuke do when he realizes that he has this feelings for his younger brother. That what he might be entering is really a taboo.

**THIS IS A REPOST!  
(Thanks to my beta-reader, Canten!)**

_**

* * *

Naruto's POV**_

It has been two days since aniki and I fought. Well, it's not really a fight, but sort of a disagreement between us. I tried my hardest to avoid his glances and his futile attempts to talk. I started eating my meals earlier or later than usual to avoid confrontations. I also make it to a point that he never catches me when I'm going to school. It was a cloudy Monday morning, and I was already running late for school. I was in the middle of the street when cold, hard rain started to fall. Covering my head with my book bag, I sprinted to the school, just making it in time before the gate closed. I fixed myself and went for class, partially wet from the rain.

"Naruto-kun, ohayou!" one of my classmates greeted

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan" I greeted back

"Naruto-kun, Tenten-sempai is asking for you." Another classmate called out.

"Hai…"

I walked to the door, only to be welcomed by one of my least favorite sempais. She was Tenten, class 3-A. Her brown hair tied in two buns atop of her head and her piercing brown eyes made her look fierce. Despite of her thin built, she is the ace and captain of the female's basketball team and was an avid admirer of my aniki, since he sometimes coached the team back in his freshman year. Lately, she's been visiting me almost everyday, asking about aniki's kanojous.

"Ohayou, sempai."

"Ohayou, Uzumaki-san. How is Sasuke?"

"Aniki? Ano… He's… He's…"

I didn't know what to say. After having that disagreement with him, all I can think about was negative things to say to my sempai. I knew I couldn't bad mouth aniki to her, she'll go ballistic, and Kami-sama knows what might happen to me if she does. But then, I couldn't lie to her as well. It is against my honor code, and lying to my sempai will only mean bad luck. I was in a tight situation. Good thing the heavens decided to save me. The school bell rung and she decided to continue our conversation some other time. I was relieved.

"Ok, class. Please take your seats." Our sensei said

"Hai." The class said in unison.

He was our math teacher, Umino Iruka. I, too, made my way back to my seat. The rain was pouring down real hard and the air-conditioning in the room made it a lot colder. I could still feel the slight wetness of my uniform. It was too late for me to go back to the house and change. I will miss a lot, and surely, I wouldn't want to miss today's important lesson about the Pythagorean Theorem. I sighed loudly as I took out my thick math book and my notebook. Taking a pencil, I started jotting down notes and drawing the illustrations. As the minutes were ticking, I was starting to feel dizzy. The numbers on the chalkboard were starting to dance in front of my eyes and were swirling into a large whirlpool. I held my throbbing head. The dizziness was starting to take its toll on me. I then heard sensei calling my name.

"Uzumaki-san! Pay attention!" His voice snapped

"Hai… Sumimasen."

I sat up straight and closed my eyes to somehow adjust my vision, but with no success. I was starting to feel lightheaded and I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I started feeling hot, despite of my cold surroundings. Once again, Iruka-sensei called my attention and then urged me to go to the board to answer an equation. I queasily made my way to the front. As he handed me the whiteboard pen, my body seemed to have collapsed and my vision faded quickly. The last thing I saw was Iruka-sensei catching me in his arms before I fell completely on the floor.

_What happened to me??_

I squirmed and squinted as I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on a small bed covered with pristine white drapes. I looked around, only to find myself in a familiar infirmary room. I groaned, feeling intense pain all over my body, particularly my head. It was somewhat difficult for me to breathe. The nurse seemed to have sensed that I had woken up and went to check my temperature. She gave me an electronic thermometer and told me to place it just under my armpits. As soon as it made a "clicking" sound, she took it back from me, and was alarmed with my temperature.

"102… That's quite high, Uzumaki-san. You should go home and get some rest." The nurse said, stowing away the thermometer and taking out some medicine. "I should go and call your oniisan."

"Ano… Please don't call him… I'm quite alright, walking by myself. I just need to borrow an umbrella…"

"Are you sure, Uzumaki-san? Your oniisan will be concerned if something else would happen to you."

"I don't want him to worry about me…" That was a complete lie. I just didn't want to see him

"You've been in quite a lot of accidents ever since you entered this school, you know…"

"I'll be careful this time."

"Are you sure you can do that?"

"Positive. I promise" The nurse then sighed in defeat

"Alright. You wait here while I get an extra set of clothes for you. You can't go walking out there with wet clothes."

"Hai. Domo arigatou gozaimasu."

She then smiled at me and made her way out of the small quarter. I tried to stay up, excreting extra effort not to move my head so much. It took her a while before she could bring a set of gym clothes and a paper bag for me. While changing, I heard Hinata bring all my books and homework for me. I waited for her to leave before stepping out of the tiny room. The nurse handed me an umbrella and my book bag. She told me to drink my medicine first before I headed home.

After leaving the infirmary, I slowly made my way through the school and onto the front gate. I changed into my leather shoes before walking out to the cold street. I took small but sure steps. The dizziness was taking its toll on me. I had to stop by a post to somehow stabilize myself. But my condition only worsened. I was breathing harder and my legs were already giving in. I know I couldn't count on anyone. I didn't want to call my aniki. I resumed walking, but then slipped on the rain water. Faith almost turned against me when my consciousness was slowly seeping away. A voice called me from behind, but the darkness beat him and knocked me out first.

"Naruto!!"

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I had received a message from Naruto's school nurse, informing me that he had caught a cold and had an extremely high fever. I didn't know what had gotten over me. But as soon as I saw the message, I stood up and sprinted out of the room, leaving stunned looks from my classmates and a loud bellow from my sensei. But I didn't care. It was Naruto. He might be in trouble, I could sense it. I ran to my car and drove exceptionally fast to his school, only to find him walking by the pedestrian lane. I stepped out of the car and saw him slip in the rain. Instinct made my feet move and call out his name. I managed to catch him on time before he completely fell down on the muddy concrete floor. I sighed in relief as I carried him back to my car, laying him down on the back seat.

I drove to the house and carefully brought him in, setting him down on his plush bed. I touched his forehead and his burning skin alarmed me. It was indeed a high fever. My hand accidentally brushed on his clothes. It was a little damp. My mind argued if I were to change his clothes. He might get mad if he knew, but then, I could leave his clothes to dry on his skin. His condition might worsen. I finally decided to change him into his nightwear. I searched out for some decent clothes and then kneeled down by his bedside to change him. I kept one eye closed as I took off his wet clothes, not wanting to be a pervert and examine his body with gusto. After 10 excruciatingly long minutes, I managed to finish without waking him up. I took a last look, before leaving his room and calling up Pein to fetch my things that were left in the classroom.

"SASUKE!!" Pein yelled, pounding on the door.

I opened the door for him, revealing a wet and soaked Pein. I quickly pulled him in and made him wait by the door mat. I then went to the bathroom and retrieved a towel for him to dry himself up. I threw the towel to him and then made my way to my room to give him some clothes to change in. After he dressed into warm clothes, he set his and my book bag down and slumped himself on the couch. I then offered some hot coffee for him. I set it down on the table before taking a seat beside him

"You know, I was surprised with you." Pein started

"With what?"

"Sheesh… Do you have short term memory loss? You practically took off like a rocket out of the classroom!!"

"Did I?"

"Yeah… Even Orochimaru-sensei was surprised."

"Did he ask why?"

"Of course. So I told him it might be your otouto… Good think the old man bought it…"

"Yeah… Good thing…"

"Your brother complex is really something…."

"Hm??"

"Seeing you storm out of the classroom like that… That's really sweet of you… You could sense if Naruto's in trouble…"

"Don't say a word more..."

"You like the complement. Just accept it. Anyway, I have to hurry… We still have tennis practice in the indoor courts."

"Alright. Arigatou, Pein."

He nodded before he finished his coffee and left. I stood up and cleaned the used cups before heading up to Naruto's room. I quietly crept in, making sure not to produce any creaking sound that might wake him up. I sat on the edge of his bed, brushing the hair out of his closed eyes and caressing his tainted pink cheeks. His breathing was a little heavy. I could see the fever gave him difficulty. But, despite that, I realized that he was indeed beautiful. Pein was right. I then chuckled at myself and shrugged off that last thought. I gave him a quick pat on the forehead then whispering to him before leaving the room.

"Get well soon… Naruto."

Naruto recovered after a few days. I was sneaking in some soup and medicine into his room. I placed it onto a tray and retrieve everything when he's asleep. I felt relieved when I found out that he was eating whatever I prepared for him. I also leave notes beside the soups that I made for him. Sometimes it's a

"You'll be skipping school today. Get well soon." Or a "How are you? Do you feel any better now?" Sadly, he wasn't replying to any of my messages. I just thought that he might still be mad at me.

Monday the following week went on fast. I somehow relayed to Naruto that he is fit enough to go to school today. He went down at his usual time, and I was waiting by the kitchen, preparing our breakfast. He looked at me. I didn't know if he wanted to talk, or was it that he was trying to avoid me. I saw him grab an apple and head off to school. I called out to him, but he didn't look back. Quickly, I turned off the stove and packed the finished breakfast then ran to my car to catch up with him. He hadn't walked far and this gave me an opportunity to drive beside him.

"Naruto. Have some breakfast. You only just recovered from your cold and fever. Are you sure it's alright for you to be walking to school?"

No answer.

"Naruto? Please, get into the car."

No answer.

Naruto walked a little faster, but I knew with me being in a car, I could catch up with him even if he did run away from me. Two men then came rounding the corners. As soon as they saw us, they began whispering to each other. Suddenly, they began whistling and making rude comments about our current situation.

"Wow, Uzumaki… I never thought you'd go for guys…" One of them teased

"You're hot, Uzumaki… If he rejects you, mind if you go out with me?"

"Hey, I saw him first… Uzumaki is my hot catch…"

"Hey, Uzumaki… Don't listen to him. If you want, maybe we can go to a motel or something… I promise I won't show you a bad time…"

The two men teased him. I managed to have an eye contact with them and I took the opportunity to give them my infamous death glare. They seemed to have tensed up and ran off when they saw my eyes that mirrored murder. As soon as I saw them scoffed and leave, I turned to Naruto, who was trying to hide the faint blush of his cheeks.

"See Naruto. They're teasing you… They think you're… Uh…."

That was close. Dangerously close. I was about to say hot and sexy bishounen. It was already at the tip of my tongue. I slapped my head mentally for thinking about otouto that way. How could I have those kind of thoughts? I continued convincing him to get into my car, but he was still brushing off my requests. I am not giving up. This is my chance to apologize to him. I won't let it slip out of my paws.

* * *

Another chapter done!  
Come on... You need to give me reviews... 14 reviews after 3 chapters? You could do better than that... My next chapter depends on the number of reviews... So you better hit that review button if you want a good chappie done... :D

Dictionary:

Sumimasen - Excuse me.  
Domo arigatou gozaimasu/Arigatou - Thank you  
Sensei - Teacher

**Reviews please... Fuel my need!! I NEED REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Forbidden Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), Naruto/Pein (just a little)  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Plot Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the most perfect person anyone could ever ask for. He was smart, handsome and most of all popular with the girls. He has a younger brother that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. What would Sasuke do when he realizes that he has this feelings for his younger brother. That what he might be entering is really a taboo.

**THIS IS A REPOST!  
(Thanks to my beta, Canten!)**

**hunnybee16** - Thank you for noticing my mistakes. It's quite ironic, since I'm a beta reader myself... Anyway... Thank you again... I've changed those mistakes...

I am apologizing now for the wrong spellings and wrong grammar... Please tell me if there are any mistakes... Arigatou...

Enjoy the fic...

_**

* * *

Naruto's POV**_

"Naruto… Onegai… Hontou ni Gomen ne… Naruto…"

Aniki's voice was still ringing beside my ear. He was driving alongside me and I made sure I was walking in big and fast strides. He kept bugging me, uttering apologies and offering me rides every one-tenth of a second. I finally grew tired of his voice and abruptly stopped meters away from the school gate. I went around to the driver's side, and he quickly rolled down the window. His eyes sparkled when they met my own and a smile was curved on his lips.

"Look… Stop following me around. I don't know you anymore, you prostitute. Go find yourself a call girl and have your own fun in some five-star hotel…"

It was mean. I felt my conscience crushing my heart, tugging it tightly. I turned around, leaving a dumb struck aniki. His mouth was dropped open and his eyes were sticking out of his eye sockets. I saw from the corner of my eye that he had retreated and rolled his window back up, made a sharp U-turn and speeded off to the opposite direction. I knew I hurt his feelings and his ego, but I couldn't stop those words from flying out of my mouth. I sighed and headed to the school. Unexpectedly, I was welcomed by two men. Judging by their height and the "III" pins on their left side collar, they were clearly my sempais.

One was standing a good 5'10 and he had a semi-stocky build. His light brown hair that stood up and spiked was obviously a violation of the rules in the Student Handbook. He had an amazing pair of sea green eyes that sent shivers down my spine. The other one was about the same height and body build as the man that stood beside him. His hair was jet black, with bangs that ran down either side of his face. The back of his head was styled neatly, though some of the unruly short hair stood up. His eyes were a calm pair of obsidian orbs that somehow shrouded mystery and deceit. Both of them wore their black winter uniforms and rubber shoes for footwear, so I took it they must be a part of a sports club.

"Ohayou guzaimasu, sempai-tachi… Ano… Sumimasen…" I said, walking past them

"Chotto…" I stopped and turned around

"Nandesu ka?"

"You're Uzumaki Naruto-san, 1-A, ne?" The brown-haired boy asked

"Hai. Naze?"

"I'm Kankuro. 3-B." The boy with the jet black hair said

"And I'm Gaara, same class. Nice to meet you."

They both extended their hands, and I took and shook them. The school bell rang, and I bowed and bade them goodbye. The smiled at me as they waved back. I then went to the classroom, with an awfully wide smile plastered on my face. I felt a little tingly inside, my stomach felt funny. It was the first time a sempai had asked for my name and I knew it wasn't because of my aniki. I just felt that for the first time someone had noticed me. I wasn't that invisible anymore. I was a "somebody" in the school, and my sempais made me feel that way.

It has been five days since I met Kankuro-sempai and Gaara-sempai. Apparently, the first time they saw me was when I was walking home when I got a really high fever. They told me that I really looked irresistibly cute with those flushed cheeks, but was worried about my condition. I blushed at the comment and they smiled warmly in reply. They were escorting me everyday to my home and often stay to tutor me. I somehow felt another aniki in a form of a sempai. With the five days that passed, I knew I had developed a certain infatuation with the two, and it seemed that they didn't mind that I had these feelings for them. They smiled at me and helped me with everything that I need.

One Friday, they were lounging in the house. I invited them in because I knew aniki wouldn't be home in a couple of hours. Aniki was busy with his work and he often comes home late. He didn't call me because he knew I was still mad at him. Kankuro-sempai and Gaara-sempai were teaching me the derivation for the Area of a Triangle. I was sitting on the sofa, Kankuro-sempai on my left and Gaara-sempai on my right. They were trying their hardest to make the complicated procedure easy, and I was thankful for their efforts.

"Let's take a break, Naruto…" Kankuro-sempai said

"Hai. Arigatou, sempai-tachi."

"Iie. It was our pleasure." Gaara-sempai said with a smile

"Are you hungry? Do you want anything?" Both of them smiled. It was a weird smile that I have never seen on their faces before

"Actually, Naruto, we want something… And I hope you could give it to us." Kankuro-sempai whispered on my ear.

I felt a hand creep up to my pants and to my inner thighs. I brushed the hand away, but then it came back. Suddenly, Gaara-sempai held my hands to one side while Kankuro-sempai cupped my face and made it turn to look at his direction. His eyes mirrored nothing but want and desire. I saw my reflection through it, my scared and fragile form that can't even break out of Gaara-sempai's grasps. Kankuro-sempai leaned close to my exposed neck and started to plant butterfly kisses on it. I gulped loudly and groaned.

"Y-yamette!!" I squeaked

"Naze? You like this, don't you? You even moaned in ecstasy. Why do you want me to stop?" Kankuro-sempai muttered under his breath

Suddenly, Kankuro-sempai pulled out and I felt a pair of hands roughly pushing me up and forcing me on the floor. I landed with a loud thud accompanied by a sharp pain on my head and back. Gaara-sempai held my hands up, pinning it above my head. Kankuro-sempai, on the other hand, positioned himself on my waist; his knees were on both of my sides, not giving me any chance of escape. He leaned down and undid my tie, tossing it to the side.

"You're so easy, Naruto. You were just like some common call boy. We smiled at you, treated you nicely and after a few days you invited us to your home. In our vocabulary, that means sex. And well, it seemes like you are enjoying this…"

"Iyada!! Iyada!! Aniki!!"

_Fuck… I scream like a girl!_

I realized that it was like what aniki told me. Were guys really like that? I kicked my legs, but it was useless. Kankuro-sempai was too heavy for my legs to carry. He leaned in and bit on the topmost button and successfully undid it. He did the same with another two buttons and parted my Oxford to reveal my white undershirt. He kissed on my neck, going down slightly to the collar bone, sucking on the sensitive muscle that sent a new found sensation in my nerves.

"Aniki!! YAMETTE! ANIKI!!"

"Too bad your dear sweet aniki is not here… What are you going to do now, Naruto?"

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I skipped work today. Pein said I looked haggard and messed up. Frankly, he was right. I got worked up taking care of Naruto the whole time he had a fever. While sleeping, I gave him sponge baths, checked his temperature while doing the chores and my homework. It was tiring, but everything was worth it. I parked my car in the garage, locked it up and then made my way to the house. I turned the knob of the door only to find out it was locked. I rummaged for my keys and unlocked it. As soon as the door was opened, I stepped in, only to find out my otouto, pinned down on the floor, crying and screaming, while two men were doing unforgivable things to him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING TO MY OTOUTO?" My voice only sounded murder

"Just a little flirting. He's ours now…" The black haired boy kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"He's a slut anyway… Sluts deserve this treatment." The brown hair boy said.

"_Slut_? Did you just call my otouto a slut?"

I felt blood rush to my eyes and my vision darkened. As I heard my otouto crying in protest, I lunged and tackled the two offending men. I didn't know what I was doing. Anger was already controlling my fists as they connected with their faces. I took both of them at the same time, giving them bruises, black eyes and broken noses. I shoved them roughly against the door, holding them by the collar and lifting them a few inches from the ground. I didn't know where the strength came from, but it was sure handy.

"Don't you dare mess with me or my otouto!" I barked

Before they could answer, I punched them again and again until my anger subsided. I then opened the door and literally kicked them out of the house, slamming the door shut and locking it. Taking deep breaths, I calmed myself before walking to Naruto. He was sitting by the foot of the couch; his knees were closely folded and pressed against his chest. It was like he was embracing himself with both arms while crying. I stepped forward to him and then leaned to meet his eyes. He then looked away, tuning 180 degrees away from me as if not wanting to be touched. I noticed that the buttons of his uniform were undone, so I took mine off and placed it on top of his arms, giving him a sign of protection. Slowly, a placed a hand on his damp cheeks and wiped away the tears that were flowing down. I held him in my arms and rested his head on my chest. I felt the cries grow louder and my undershirt getting soaked, but I didn't mind. I caressed the top of his head, calming him down and assuring him that I was there for him.

"Ssh… Aniki's here… Don't worry… No one will hurt you… Please, stop crying…"

"Th-ey… th-ey… tr-ied… t-to… t-o…"

"They will pay for what they did to you, Naruto… I'll make sure they will. Now, please… Stop crying…"

He looked at me with swollen eyes. I saw a little of his abused neck. Kiss marks were all over it. He might have felt traumatized by the incident. It was a good thing I skipped work and headed home, if not, only Kami-sama knows what might've happened to him. I then helped him up. I told him to go take a shower and he gave a small nod in reply. I then went to the kitchen to prepare some hot milk for him. I went up, bringing the warm glass to his room and waited for him there. He stepped in the room, in his pajamas, while drying his hair with a towel. He then lay down on his bed and I handed him the lukewarm beverage. He slowly finished everything. I knew milk always helped him relax and sleep. Right now, he needed it.

"Rest, Naruto. We'll deal with those two block heads tomorrow." I took his glass and headed out, but his small hand held onto my undershirt, stopping me

"Aniki… Please stay with me." My eyes softened at it and smiled at him

I took the bed side chair and set it down to sit beside him, but he pulled me and insisted that I sit with him on the bed. He leaned in close to me and held onto me for dear life like a teddy bear. I then wrapped a protective arm around him, caressing his head lightly. His breathing was starting to slow down. I could tell he was starting to fall asleep. He snuggled closer and I held him tighter. His body was becoming heavier. It will only take a while before he finally falls into slumber.

"Aniki… Gomen ne… I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that… Those things wouldn't have happened if we didn't fight…"

"It's my fault, Naruto. I know I should have set a good example to you. Gomen ne… I won't go sleeping with random girls anymore…"

"That's good…"

"Ne, Naruto. Why did you say those things wouldn't have happened if we never had that fight?"

"I was looking for a brotherly image… I missed you, but I was mad at you… So, the minute they approached me, I catered to their requests…"

"Again, it's not your fault, Naruto. I know it might be hard, but try to forget it. I won't let it happen ever again…"

"Hai, Arigatou…"

"All for you, Naruto."

"Aniki…"

"Hmmm?"

"Sing for me…"

"What do you want me to sing?"

"The one that otousan used to sing… Moon Ocean or something." I chuckled

"Moon River, Naruto."

"I knew that… Please, aniki… Sing for me…"

"_Moon River _

_Wider than a mile  
I'm crossing you in style _

_Someday  
You, dream maker_

_You, heartbreaker  
Wherever you're going_

_I'm going your way  
Two drifters _

_Off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see  
We're after the same rainbow's end  
Waiting round the bend  
My huckleberry friend _

_Moon river  
And me"_

I felt his steady slow breathing on my chest. He had fallen sound asleep in my arms. I looked down at him with gentle eyes. He had a smile on his lips and his face was relaxed. I felt relieved that I could take even a little pain away from him, even with just one song. "Moon River" was always his lullaby when otousan was still alive. No matter what, when otousan sings him that song, it lulled him to sleep. I guess he wanted to hear the song for him to fall asleep in an instant. I slowly slipped away from him and covered him with the blankets, kissing the top of his head lightly before making my way out of his room.

* * *

Another chapter done!  
Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming... The more reviews you give, the faster I will update... Ne? I know you're all very generous...

**I NEED REVIEWS!!**

Dictionary:

Onegai - Please  
Hontou ni Gomen ne - I'm truly sorry  
sempai-tachi - plural form of Sempai  
Chotto - Wait  
Nandesu ka? - What is it?  
Naze? - Why?  
Yamette - Stop it  
Iyada - No... (like I don't like it or something like that)

**Reviews please... **

**Fuel my need!! **

**AGAIN... I NEED REVIEWS!**


	6. Author's Note

**To all my readers and reviewers:**

Ok… So you must all be wondering… Is the author retarded or just plain stupid mixing up all the pronouns…

This story is originally written based on my own characters and well, I just adapted it to fit a Naruto x Sasuke fic. The original characters are also siblings, but they are a male and a female.

I'm editing it using the replace all function in word, so forgive me if there are any errors… I might have overlooked some mistakes…

Anyway, I'm really glad you like the plot so far…

Keep the reviews coming! I need it! :D

Ja ne!

**signed,**

**maiden.blooddragons  
**

BTW… **Sempai** means upper class man.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Forbidden Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), Naruto/Pein (just a little)  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Plot Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the most perfect person anyone could ever ask for. He was smart, handsome and most of all popular with the girls. He has a younger brother that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. What would Sasuke do when he realizes that he has this feelings for his younger brother. That what he might be entering is really a taboo.

**THIS IS A REPOST!  
(Thanks to my beta, Canten!)**

_**

* * *

Naruto's POV**_

"_ANIKI?? Where are you??"_

_I screamed in pure panic. I ran into the unending darkness. I reached out to a person's back that was walking farther and farther away from me. Then everything around me turned psychedelic. Rabbits were dancing around me; flowers were singing, birds circling around my head. I thought I was going crazy. I let out a loud yell and sprinted out of the horrible sight. Everything turned black again, and I saw aniki, who was wearing his school uniform, waving at me. I saw him reach out his hand. I sighed in relief and ran to his direction. But, as I took hurried steps to him, he seemed to be floating away from me. Suddenly, Gaara-sempai and Kankuro-sempai stopped a few inches away from me. When I turned around, a splitting image of the two sempais blocked my way. Everywhere I turned, I saw them. They approached me and held me in place. They started to seize my clothes and roughly tugged them off, tearing them into bits. I covered my now exposed skin with my arms as I bellowed for aniki. But he kept on drifting further and further away from me. I called loudly, until my voice cracked and my throat ached._

"_ANIKI!! ANIKI!!" _

"_Come on Naruto… You know you like it…"_

"_We won't show you a bad time…"_

"_HELP ME!! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME!! ANIKI!! COME BACK!! ANIKI!!"_

"ANIKI!!"

I sat up. A thin layer of cold sweat covered my forehead. My eyes were wide open and my breathing heavy. I gripped my hair and tried to stabilize myself. I closed my eyes and steadied my racing breath. All of a sudden, my bedroom door swung open. Aniki had both fear and worry painted all over his face. He was still wearing the apron he always uses when he's cooking our meals. He ran to me and held me in his arms. I was surprised and relieved at the same time.

"Naruto… Did you have the nightmare again?"

Yeah… I was having the nightmare every time I close my eyes and surrender to a sweet slumber. The day my sempais man-handled me was too much for me to forget. The marks on my neck were gone, but I could still feel the burning sensation they left on it. I felt dirty, to be exact. Aniki kept saying that I should forget it. But, whenever I go to school and see the "III" pins, I feel my heart palpitating and I soon find myself hyper ventilating. My senseis are taking good care of me. It seemed that aniki talked to them and asked to keep an eye on me. Oftentimes, I saw glimpses of Gaara-sempai and Kankuro-sempai watching me from the shadows. I feel shivers down my spine as soon as we make eyes contact. I tried to keep as far away from them, and it seemed to be working pretty well.

"I'm alight… Gomen ne… I had you worried…" I squirmed out of his grasp and looked at him with eyes that were close to producing waterfalls

"Iie… Daijoubu. Naruto?"

"Hai?"

"Come down for breakfast, ne?"

"Mochiron."

I smiled and he turned his heel to leave. I sluggishly hopped out of the bed and forced myself in the bathroom. I then took a quick cold shower before heading back to the bedroom and changing into my school uniform. I grabbed my book bag and went down to the kitchen. The aroma of fried bacon and eggs fanned against my nostrils. My stomach growled at the smell of a freshly cooked breakfast. I walked into the fragrant room and saw aniki preparing some orange juice. I set my book bag down and sat on the chair which had a plate of food in front of it.

"Feel any better?" He asked

"Hai."

We both ate our breakfast in peace. After a quick clean up, aniki offered me a ride to school. Of course, I graciously accepted. My classes went quite well. Even Tenten-sempai didn't bother me before and after class and break times. The last bell then rang, and I walked to the club room. A few students were already gathered around, equipped with their sketchbooks and their choice of charcoal pencil or paints and paintbrushes. A picture of Mona Lisa was flashed through a projector at the center of the room. Everyone was busy sketching. I was about to get my sketchbook when my raven haired, cherry red eyed sensei stood in front of me, a paper in his hand.

"Uzumaki-san, please get these items from the second floor art room."

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei."

She handed me a paper and I turned to head for the art room. 10 paintbrushes, 5 bottles of Acrylic white, black, yellow, red and blue paints each, 6 palettes and 4 sets of charcoal pencils. I sighed at the list. It was really a lot for one man to carry. I walked along the deserted corridors into the classroom just beside the art room. I dropped the paper outside in the process. The hands quickly went around my mouth and I heard another one close and lock the door. The room was fairly dark and I could only see silhouettes and profiles of the persons who "abducted" me. It was their voices that gave them away.

"Nice to see you again, Naruto…" a voice said

"Kankuro-semapi… Gaara-sempai…" Fear struck my voice, causing it to shake

"It seemed like you didn't miss us…" Kankuro-sempai said

"That hurts, Naruto…" Gaara-sempai said

One of them, I'm not sure which one, walked towards me. I stepped back, further back until I hit the hard door. I felt hands pinned on both sides of my head, keeping it in place. Another pair of hands then undid my tie and tugged on my white Oxford, ripping the buttons out of its holes in the process. The hands then withdrew and I heard a soft thud. I made a wild guess and thought it might be one of them, taking off their tops and the button hitting a table. My presumption was proven when my hand accidentally brushed on an exposed flesh.

"HANASHITE!! ANIKI!!"

"Your aniki won't come to you, now… Sweet dreams, Naruto. We'll surely have fun…"

A handkerchief was roughly placed on top of my mouth and nose. An intoxicating smell filled my lungs and I immediately felt lightheaded. I blinked my eyes to adjust my view, but the darkness kept on growing and growing. I felt my Oxford leave my skin, my pants tugged down and my undershirt being torn from my body with nails digging in my skin. The last things that I heard were snickers and zippers being undone before everything blacked out.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"Something's not quite right…" I muttered to myself. Pein, who was walking beside me, looked at me in confusion

"What's wrong?" He asked as I stopped dead in my tracks

"NARUTO!!" I was about to break into a sprint, but Pein held me back with a firm hand

"Calm down. You might be over-reacting. Think it over for a second."

"I'm not mistaken, Pein. Naruto's in trouble. I can sense it. Come with me Pein. We're going to his school."

I dragged Pein behind me and ran to my car. Revving the engine, I quickly sped up to Sakaki High School. As if almost drifting to the car park area, I turned off the engine and hopped out, slamming the door shut. I took off to the school, checking in his classroom. As soon as I found it empty, I headed to the Arts and Literary Club room. I saw a sensei in a black skirt and red button up top, pacing by the door and looking at his watch.

"Uzumaki-san is taking his time… Where is he?" The sensei muttered

"Ah… Kurenai-sensei!! Konnichiwa!" I waved at him, catching her attention

"The Legendary Uchiha Sasuke!! Hisashiburi da ne…"

As soon as she said my name, students started to swarm out of the classroom, taking their mobile phones out and clicking to what I presumed were cameras. I let out a nervous laugh before Pein saved my ass. As soon as he walked behind me, the girls' vision shifted to him, mobbing my poor best friend. After acquiring my privacy, I asked the sensei about Naruto in a soft, almost inaudible voice.

"Sensei… Where is Naruto?"

"In the second floor art room. I gave him a list of things he needs to get from the stock room, and he hasn't been back for quite a while."

"I have a bad feeling about this. Sensei… Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything. Just name it."

"Could you tell your students to go back in the club room and stay there? I need you to come with me to the art room…"

She nodded at my request. She might've been alarmed by the sound of my voice. As swift and light, she told the students that she was just going to check on my otouto and asked them to stay put. After settling everything, Pein, Kurenai-sensei and I broke into a sprint and went to the art room. Kurenai-sensei was the first one to enter, followed by Pein. They called, but no one answered. I was getting more anxious. My heart was beating so hard I could feel it would break out of my ribcage. Just a few feet from me was a piece of paper, littered on the floor. I was about to throw it away when the things written on it – art supplies. I then looked at the room just in front of where the paper was previously positioned. I nudged on the door, only to find it locked. I went to the art room and called the two, insisting them to keep quiet. With all the force that I could muster, I kicked the door open, breaking it out of its hinges. Horror struck our eyes as we saw three half naked people in the now lighted room.

The two men barely had their pants on, while another male was on the floor, out cold. His clothing was already discarded and remnants of his ripped undershirt scattered across his chest. A brown hair man just mounted on the unconscious boy when I ripped the door open. My eyes grew wide as I saw Naruto beneath the lad. From the corner of my eye, I saw Pein picking up a random item from the floor. He took a small sniff of it, and then handed it to sensei, which in turn smelled it.

"It's chloroform. It must be what knocked him out." Pein told me

"How dare you do this to my otouto?" I growled. My voice dangerously low and was thirsting for a kill

"W-we didn't expect… W-why are you here?? You're not supposed to be here!!" The black haired boy stammered.

I felt my blood boil in my veins. Pein, who just recognized Naruto, broke out into frenzy. He lunged on the man who was on top of my otouto and beat him up to beyond recognition. The other man then tried to escape, but my hand landed on his stomach, causing him to fall to his knees. I told Kurenai-sensei to call the police, and she did so. Blood sprayed everywhere, our hands, clothes, the floor, even Naruto was already blood stained. The two abusers were already out cold when Pein and I stopped. He then stood up and spit on the face of the one he beat up. I, too, stood up, but went to Naruto who was on the ground. I took off my shirt and placed it on Naruto. He needed to be covered up. The police then came and took the two men away. They first asked to examine Naruto to get some DNA, and I reluctantly agreed. While the forensics were examining him, I walked over to Pein, who seemed to have calmed down.

"That was unforgivable…" Pein muttered. "Your intuitions were right, Sasuke."

"It's Naruto we're talking about. I know I'm right."

"Ne, Sasuke… I've got to ask you something…"

"Anything, just ask away."

"Would it be alright if I asked Naruto to be my koibito?"

The question took me by surprise. I knew I told Pein it was alright for him to be Naruto's koibito, but something felt different now. Somehow, I felt uneasy just thinking Naruto would be in someone else's arms. Am I being overprotective of him? Or was it jealousy that I felt? I didn't know. A mixture of feelings was making my heart race. I was confused. Really confused.

"I told you before, ne Pein? I wouldn't take back my word."

"Arigatou, Sasuke… I just felt that aside from you, someone else should protect him. Like his knight or price charming or something…"

I smiled at him, a smile that was meant to deceive him. I felt I was the only one who should protect Naruto. I'm his aniki. A voice suddenly spoke in my head, arguing that he's only my otouto- nothing more, nothing less. I sighed in surrender, but I couldn't help but think about these feelings that are starting to build up in me. It was a completely different feeling. It was far more than lust and desire and was unlike the feelings I had for my other family relatives. What was it? I couldn't fathom it.

"Gentlemen, it's alright to bring him home. Thank you for your cooperation." The police said, carrying Naruto.

I caught Naruto in my arms and walked out of the school to my car. Pein was following me, helping me open the door and lie Naruto in the back seat. While I was driving, I saw Pein looking at Naruto with soft and caring eyes. I couldn't help but think. Was it true? Or was Pein like me? Will he deceive Naruto? Or is he truly in love with him? I sighed loudly, with a last question hanging in my mind. Why am I getting so worked up over Naruto and Pein?

* * *

As promised... I've updated...

Ok... I checked this one for grammar and spelling... So I'm quite sure I haven't messed this up...

Well, I hope I didn't...

**I NEED REVIEWS, MY DEAR READERS!!**

Dictionary

Daijoubu - I'm alright...  
Mochiron - Of course  
Hisashiburi da ne - It's been a while / Long time no see

**Reviews please... **

**Fuel my need!! **

**AGAIN... I NEED REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Forbidden Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), Naruto/Pein (just a little)  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Plot Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the most perfect person anyone could ever ask for. He was smart, handsome and most of all popular with the girls. He has a younger brother that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. What would Sasuke do when he realizes that he has this feelings for his younger brother. That what he might be entering is really a taboo.

**THIS IS A REPOST!  
(Thanks to my beta, Canten!)**

Ok... I know it took a while before I updated... And I'm soooo sorry.... Anyway, forgive me for my typos.... I was so sleepy when I wrote and re-wrote this chapter... Enjoy. :P

_**

* * *

Naruto's POV**_

I woke up with my body aching badly. I looked down at my clothes and only found aniki's shirt on me. My trousers were no where to be found and the cold air wafted across my bare legs and the thin material of my boxers. I looked at my surroundings and realized that I was in the living room, the comfort of my own home. I stood up, but there was a sharp pain that traveled into my nerves. I thought I was alone, but I soon heard soft voices. I walked to their directions which lead me straight to the kitchen. I peeked around the wall adjoining the two rooms. Aniki was on a chair, his shirt gone and his fingers were rubbing his temples. Pein was standing, leaning on the countertop facing aniki with his arms across his chest.

"I knew something was wrong… I felt it even before he went to school… I shouldn't have let him go… This is my fault again…" Aniki said, closing his eyes and furrowing his brows

"It's not your fault… Don't be too hard on yourself, Sasuke." Pein tried to comfort him

"But it is, Pein… I don't know what I'll do… He might be traumatized… I… I just feel useless…" Aniki said in surrender, breaking into tears.

It was the first time I ever saw aniki cried. His tears flowed down from his eyes like diamonds sparkling with the contact of light. It was a beautiful yet heart breaking image. I tugged on my chest, feeling my heart being pulled out of its confines. Pein walked to aniki, comforting him with words and a pat on the shoulder. Aniki couldn't stop crying. It wasn't his fault. It was nobody's fault. I know that. I've acknowledged that much.

"I-I j-just… I-it's h-hard… See-ing m-my ot-outo in th-that p-osition…" Aniki said in between sobs

"Calm down… What would Naruto think if he saw you like this? Didn't you say that you'll be strong for him? It was you who said that you'll act like his otousan, okaasan and his aniki at the same time… What would he feel if you were breaking down in tears?"

"I-I kn-ow… B-but…"

"No buts, Sasuke. Now calm down. You still have work today. It will be hard to alter your eyes if they're already swollen…"

Aniki relaxed, his sobs already settled. He stood up to wash his face in the sink. Pein smiled at him and aniki gave a smile in return. Absentmindedly, I stepped in. My feet guided me over towards my aniki. With his back turned, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his bare back. All my emotions seemed to have overflowed to my eyes- feelings of relief, sadness and happiness. I was wetting his back, but he didn't seem to mind.

"It's not your fault aniki… It's not your fault…" I said like a chant.

"Gomen ne… Naruto. I'm such a bad oniisan."

"You're not!!! How could you say that? You sensed I was in danger… You came to rescue me… Isn't that being a good aniki already???"

"But… I let those guys do those horrible things to you."

"I don't remember much… So I doubt it will bother me…" Well, it's half truth and half lie. I remember some parts but since I blacked out, I don't recall anything that happened from that point.

"Arigatou, Naruto… Arigatou."

"Saa… Let's go to work, Sasuke." Pein butted in. Aniki looked at him and gave him a small nod

"Ano… Can I come too?"

"Mochiron! That is… If you don't feel sore or anything…"

"Seeing my aniki doing what he likes makes every pain that I feel go away." I smiled.

Aniki's eyes widen and then his cheeks were suddenly flushed. He then smiled softly at me. He told me to go to my room and change. He, too, went up while Pein waited by the couch in the living room. I headed down the stairs, wearing a plain pair of denim jeans, hot pink baby tee and a pair of pink Chucks. Aniki followed after, wearing a pair of cargo shorts, white collared shirt and flip flops. The three of us then headed to the studio, where everyone felt relieved at the sight of their top two employees. Pein immediately set up his camera that was already waiting for him while aniki went into the dressing room accompanied by his make-up artist. I headed to the empty chair beside Pein and sat down, making sure I wouldn't be bothering anyone.

"Oh come on!!! You're not serious about this?" I heard aniki's muffled voice

"It will give a brilliant effect to the photos. Trust me, Uchiha-san." A female voice replied

"Datte… It's sticky and under that light really makes me sweat."

"It'll be only a few hours. Onegai, Uchiha-san."

"Fine, fine…"

Aniki stepped out of the dressing room, only wearing a pair of ripped denim jeans. Behind him was a clothesline with a few more pair of jeans, all with different cuts, styles and colors. Something was different about aniki's half naked appearance. As soon as he stood under the hot light, his torso and chest seemed to be glistening. Everyone stood in awe as he stood with one hand on his waist and the other on his hair. Pein instantly took the candid shot. It was amazing. Simply amazing. Aniki did a few more poses and wore a lot of different pants. He did from "cool and simple" like poses sitting down on the floor, straddling a chair, standing up with his hands on the wall to "wild and rebel-like" poses. It was then that I realized how his kanojous fell in love with him with one glance. He had a charm no other man possessed.

"Good work, Sasuke. You hung in there…" Pein smiled as he stowed away his camera and uploaded the pictures to his computer.

"Whatever. I'm not doing that again…" Aniki growled.

He headed to the shower room as I stayed in my chair to watch the pictures being uploaded. Every shot told a different story. The pictures seemed alive despite of the bareness of clothes and background. Pein beamed at the booming success of the photo shoot. I was awe-struck by the photographs in front of me that I didn't notice Pein come up beside me.

"They're perfect. Ne?" He suddenly asked. I jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "Gomen ne. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Iie… Daijoubu…"

"Ano, Naruto… I've been meaning to ask you something…"

"Nani?"

"May I ask for your cell number?" With that question, my heart suddenly stopped.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I went out, wearing my spare clothes of a white shirt, black cargo shorts and flip flops. With a towel at hand, I made my way to Pein, only to find Naruto giving him his cell number. I frowned at the sight. I didn't quite like it. I felt uneasy, seeing the two so close and laughing together. When did they even get that acquainted with each other? When did Pein ever have the courage to speak to my otouto? Why am I asking these stupid questions? I wanted to kick myself. These unknown feelings are starting to emerge again. I really wondered. Was it jealousy? Or plain desire? I couldn't differentiate the two. I was naïve with these kinds of things. I blushed at Naruto's plain comment earlier. What made me feel that way? I let those thoughts hang in my mind for the moment. I will deal with it later.

"Oi!!! Naruto!!!" I called out. "Let's go home…"

"Hai."

Before I could turn around to leave, I saw Pein plant a small kiss on Naruto's cheek. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. For unknown reasons, I felt unexpectedly mad. Naruto, on the other hand, seemed happy with the kiss and even blushed like a ripe tomato. He then waved at him before running to me; a hand placed firmly on the cheek where Pein had kissed him. I wanted to rip Pein's mouth off his face and peel Naruto's cheek raw. I took a deep breath before heading to my car with a mesmerized Naruto. I drove slowly despite of the raging emotions that were flooding in me. As soon as I parked the car, I walked in the house and called for Chinese delivery. Naruto then entered, still with the same face and the same position he previously held. He then sat down on the couch. I then followed him, pretending to be interested in what he was thinking.

"Ne, Naruto… You seem happy."

"Do I???" Naruto said with a smile

"Yeah… You're dazed, quiet and smiling like a lunatic. Yup, something's going on…"

"You're mean aniki… I'm not a lunatic. Anyway, did you know that Pein asked for my number??? I mean, I never thought he'd asked for it. He seemed so timid and shy… And then you know… You know… He gave me a kiss!!! A KISS!!! Right here…" I saw him point to his cheek

"Really? That's so sweet." I forced a smile

"It is… I never thought he'd do that to me… I mean, I really, really like him… He's so cool, so handsome and so talented… Aniki!!! I'm so happy!!!"

"That's good for you, Naruto… I'm really happy…"

The truth is I'm not. I felt quite annoyed. I stood up and excused myself to go to the bathroom. I went to the sink and splashed my face with cold water. I grunted out loud, while looking at myself in the mirror. I asked myself the same questions, which are circling in my mind for quite some time. What is Naruto really to me? I don't see him as an otouto anymore. I see him as a different man. Ever since I modeled with him and accepted his real beauty, I've been having these feelings of uncertainty. I had arrived to one conclusion, but then I refused to accept it as my answer to these emotions. But then, it was the only answer that I could come up with.

"I think I AM in love with Naruto…"

The night passed by with Naruto, still unchanged and I was still thinking of something to change my current answer to my raging hormones. I told Naruto that I was going to the salon for my monthly trim and he informed me that he was going to stay home. I took his word for it. I left home early to head for Shinjuku. I stopped by the salon named "Le Jardin". It was a top-class salon ran by one of my friends, Hyuuga Neji. He's a half-French, half-Japanese that started the business five years ago. I've been his patron ever since.

I walked in the luxurious salon. Exotic plants decorated the reception area. The floor was marble and the windows were full length mirrors. Beyond the reception area were two lines of doors, all identical with the stylist's name labeled on the upper part. The waiting area was quite luxurious. The black leather upholstery of the big couches matched the mixed black and white colors of the floor. On the left corner of the waiting area was a café that sold coffee, tea and some cakes. I made my way to the reception where I was greeted by a woman, around mid-twenties. Her hair was tied and pulled up in a tight bun. Her uniform consisted of knee-high skirt and white button up shirt with a black necktie.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. How may I help you?" She bowed

"Hai. I'm here to see Hyuuga-san. It's for my monthly appointment."

"Wakarimashita. Please wait while I give Hyuuga-sama a call."

I nodded and made my way to the comfortable leather sofa. I crossed my legs while looking at my V6 phone. My wallpaper was Naruto's and my picture. I rubbed a thumb across his picture and sighed. He's the first man that made me feel this uneasy. I almost dropped my phone when someone called out my name. The ridiculous French-accented Japanese was noise to my ear. I looked up to the man who called me. He was quite a short man, probably two to three inches shorter than me. He had a chocolate brown mid-back length hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. His pearl white eyes glimmered under the fluorescent light. Along with his eyes, his silver necklace and earring sparkled as he made his way towards me. I stood up and shook his extended hand.

"Uchiha-kun!!!"

"Hyuuga-san… I'm here for my monthly trim…"

"Hai. This way…"

He led me to a room at the end of the corridor behind the receptionists. As he opened the door, the huge room that welcomed me never fails to amaze me. There was a sink on the right side with a cabinet full of shampoos, conditioners, hair dyes and other products. In the middle was the half-length mirror that was surrounded by about a dozen of bright white lights. It was especially made for make-up purposes. On the left side was the high chair in front of a full length mirror. A few feet away from the chair was a table full of different kinds of brushes, combs, hair sprays, blow dryers and shears.

He led me to the sink where he first wrapped a towel around my neck and washed my hair, massaging my scalp in the process. After the thorough rinse, he towel dried my hair and led me to the hair stylist's chair. He lightly combed my hair and snipped away, fixing my long back and my side swept bangs. I closed my eyes while he crouched in front of me to cut some of my unruly bangs. I suddenly heard the snipping stop. I cracked an eye open, only to see him staring back at me.

"Uchiha-kun… You look different today…" He said, taking a few steps back

"Eh??? How different?"

"I don't know… Hmm… I can't put my finger on it…"

"You must be imagining things."

"After five years of doing your hair and sometimes your make-up, Uchiha-kun, I think I know you pretty well…"

"Well, what's the difference then?" His eyes lit up and mashed his fist on his open palm like a gavel

"Aha! I got it… You're blooming!!! You have this glow that a guy who's in love has!!! You are in love!!! Finally in love!!! Aren't you?"

That final question hit me on the head like a big boulder which caused my mind to turn blank.

* * *

I really hope I didn't mess up too bad... And thanks for reviewing...

**I STILL NEED REVIEWS, MY DEAR READERS!!**

Dictionary

Datte - But...  
Daijobu - I'm fine  
Wakarimashita - Understood

**Reviews please... **

**Fuel my need!! **

**AGAIN... ****I NEED REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Forbidden Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), Naruto/Pein (just a little)  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Plot Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the most perfect person anyone could ever ask for. He was smart, handsome and most of all popular with the girls. He has a younger brother that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. What would Sasuke do when he realizes that he has this feelings for his younger brother. That what he might be entering is really a taboo.

Ok... I know it took a while before I updated... And I'm soooo sorry.... Anyway, forgive me for my typos.... I was so sleepy when I wrote and re-wrote this chapter... Enjoy. :P

_

* * *

Naruto's POV_

"_Naruto…" Pein's soothing voice cooed_

"_Nagato-san…" I replied_

"_Iie… That's not what I want you to call me… I'm your koibito now… I don't want you to address me so formally… Here's a pop quiz, what's my given name?"_

"_Pein… Watashi no Pein…"_

"_Very good."_

_He then smiled softly. He pulled me in his arms as burning onyx eyes crashed with sapphire blue ones. Pein leaned in, his lips dangerously close to mine. I could feel his hot, peppermint scented breath fan against my lips. He stopped abruptly and waited for me to close the distance between us. I need not telling twice. I leaned in and kissed his partly open lips. It was simply magical…_

"_Aishiteru, ore no Naruto…"_

"_Aishiteru, watashi no Pein…"_

I stayed in bed, despite of me being awake for two hours. The dream I had about Pein was still playing in my mind. Vivid images were still plastered in my head. Even if it was only a dream, I somehow felt Pein's lips ghosting over mine. I buried my face on a pillow and squealed like a mad girl. Butterflies were multiplying and flying all over my stomach. My heart skipping two beats. I was snapped out of my daydreaming when the phone rang. I cursed loudly, grumpily making my way downstairs to answer the offending caller.

"Uzumaki residence." I picked up quite annoyed.

"Naruto? Gomen… Did I call in a bad time?" The person on the other line said. I almost dropped the phone at the sound of his silky voice

"Nagato-san!!! Iie, it's not a bad time. Do you need anything?"

"Is Sasuke there?"

"Aniki? Iie… He went to the salon… You know how vain he is…" He chuckled at the comment

"True. Uh… May I come over??? If that is alright with you."

"Absolutely." I answered automatically. I couldn't stop my lips from hiding the excitement that I felt

"Great. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. See you then. Ja."

After I placed the phone down, I took a few minutes and squealed. I ran around, trying to calm myself down. But the overwhelming excitement won over. I quickly took a cold shower and decided what to wear. It took me a whole ten minutes before I could decide to wear blue shorts, orange loose tee and my black and red flip flops. I went down to the living room, checking if everything is in order for Pein's arrival. It wasn't long before I heard a knock on the door. I breathed in and composed myself before opening the door for my expected guest.

"Nagato-san… Please, come in."

I stepped aside, letting him enter our humble abode. He smiled at me and gestured for me to go on ahead. I then walked in as he entered and closed the door for me. He is handsome as usual. The black shirt with faded denim jeans and black Chucks matched him perfectly. His smile attracted me to him, as I felt my feet walking to his direction. His smell of cinnamon and cologne wafted in my nostrils as he walked past me and slumped himself on the couch.

"Ne, Nagato-san… What brings you here?" I asked, sitting at a different armchair.

"Nothing… I just wanted to see you. Sasuke told me to take care of you, after all…" He smiled, and I blushed. Damn it, I can't stop my face from turning bright pink!

"A-arigatou, Nagato-san…"

"Iie… So… Do you need any help? Homework? Projects? Or lessons? You've been absent for quite a while, so it might be hard for you to catch up."

"Aniki's doing his best to teach me all the things I need to know. But due to his work and tennis practices, he only got time to teach me one lesson per night…"

"I'll help you then. Come on, bring down your things and I'll gladly be your tutor for today."

I grinned and got up to retrieve my book bag. I served him some coffee and a soda for me before we got down to reviewing. He taught me everything: from Math and World History to Organic Chemistry and Shakespeare. While writing, our hands would accidentally brush against each other. I'd pull out and blush, keeping my head down to hide my rosy cheeks. Pein then would mutter a quick apology and resume to the tutoring. Hours had passed and we both felt comfortable in each others company. But, even though I've adjusted to his presence, I could hear the thumping of my heart that stood out against the eerie silence and the moving of the pen.

"Let's take a break. You don't look so good…" Pein said, stopping from writing down the formula for the Molecular Weight of a compound

"Iie… Daijoubu. There are just too many things. I think I'm exhausted."

"Hmm… I know. Why don't we go to the mall and grab a snack or stroll around? My treat."

"What for?"

"Let's see… For being a fast learner." He then flashed his brilliant smile

I nodded in acceptance as he took my hand and led me to his car, a blue Chevrolet. He activated the doors by the remote control alarm and opened the passenger's side for me. I stepped in and closed my door. Pein went around to the driver's side and revved the engine up. His car smelt a fresh scent of pine- equally intoxicating as his own signature scent. Pein parked his car at the basement parking and we both headed to the mall. The first stop was an ice cream parlor. He decided to order me a Deluxe Hot Fudge Sundae while he got Strawberries and Cream for himself. He handed me the frozen dessert and made our way to a two-seater table. We sat across each other, giving me enough excuse to observe him. His grey eyes were deep and unfathomable, his lips were full and pink and his face was like a bishounen. I felt so lucky, sitting across a handsome lad like him. The girls who were passing by were taking second glances at him. He was indeed handsome. After eating, we went for a quick stroll. He was walking beside me. I felt him closer and closer until out hands touched. I pulled out, but he took my hand and laced his fingers in mine. I looked at him, and he looked back with a smile on his face. I returned the smile and tightened my grip on his warm hand. Something was building up in me, and it was only with Pein that I could feel it. What is it?

_Sasuke's POV_

"What are you talking about Hyuuga-san?"

I laughed nervously. How does he, a mere owner and hair stylist of one of the famous salons in Shinjuku, make a prediction like that? Even I am not sure with what I feel? Although I thought that I MIGHT be in love with Naruto, there was no way I'm admitting it out loud. An inner voice then yeller at me, telling me I'm stupid and already admitted it. The stream of consciousness broke as Pierre spoke in his ridiculous French accent.

"I just know you are… You're in love… 100 percent sure…"

"Ah! Stop saying that… You're going to make my ears bleed."

"Guilty…" He stuck his tongue out.

"Am not!!! Anyway, I'm here for another thing." My voice shifted from playful to serious.

"What is it?"

"You know my otouto, right? Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hmm… If I'm not mistaken, you took him here for a hair cut about two years ago. Ne? The boy with the blonde hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes."

"That's the one."

"Well, what about him?"

"His birthday's coming up. 22nd to be exact. I need to reserve you for the whole day."

"What do you need me for?"

"I need you to do his hair and make-up. Nails and foot spa… Everything you've got… I want to you make him over… I trust your style. You decide what's best for him."

"Let me check." He pulled out his PDA and fumbled for his stylus. After a few ticks, he finally reached our designated date.

"I'm free in the morning, Uchiha-kun. Would that work for you?"

"Yes, I think that would suffice."

"It'll cost you. Are you willing to pay?"

"Give me a discount, Hyuuga-san."

"I'll try…"

"Aww… Don't be mean. I've been your patron for quite a long time."

"Hmm… The best price I could give you would be Y10,000… Is it too much?"

"It's fine. Nothing's too much for my otouto."

He smiled at me and resumed doing my hair. He snipped at few centimeters, fixing my split ends and uneven hair. Afterwards, he took out a blow drier and dried my hair, combing my raven locks. He brushed it lightly before dipping his hands on the jug of styling wax and smeared a good amount on his hands. Running his hand on my tresses, he styled it neatly, keeping the form of my bangs and spiking out the back of my head. I would have to say the effect was good. I stood up and approached the mirror for a better view. Satisfied with his work, I reached for my wallet and handed him my credit card, asking him to add the bill for Naruto's make over.

"Arigatou, Uchiha-kun. Thank you for your patronage."

He handed me my card and I walked out of the salon. Part one of my gift was already done. I made my way to the mall, immediately heading for the boutiques. I entered a shop called "FCUK" and called for one of my clients, Tsunade. She was a blonde haired, brown eyed busty woman who always requests me to model her new arrived clothing.

"My favorite model, Uchiha-kun!!!" She said, greeting me with open arms and almost burying my face on her chest. I quickly pulled out, blushing furiously

"It's nice to see you, too, Tsunade-san."

"Well, what can I do for you, Uchiha-kun?"

"I need you to design and make the best clothes you can make for male teenagers by the 22nd."

"Who is it for?"

"My otouto, Naruto."

"Ah, the bishounen who often goes shopping with you."

"Yeah… Would you be able to do it?"

"Mochiron. It is _moi _you are talking about."

"Arigatou, Tsunade-san. Please put it in my tab."

"Alright. I'll give you a call as soon as it's done."

I left and waved at her. Merrily, I went out of the mall and headed back to my car to go home to my sweet, beloved Naruto. Damn, did I just think about that? I revved up the engine and drove away from the parking space. Traffic welcomed me as I took a sharp right turn. As I stopped my car, I noticed a blue Chevrolet beside me which was facing the opposite direction. I immediately recognized it as Pein's. I wasn't really surprised. He loves to go to the mall. But what did surprise me was the one sitting beside him, with hands closely entwined in Pein's. Naruto. The light switched to green and everybody started moving. I felt a gush of anger flowed through me. I felt myself fuming. I was mad. I was mad at Pein for having his hands wrapped around Naruto's. And I was mad Naruto for lying to me, going out without me knowing and for acting all lovey-dovey with Pein.

I stepped on the gas pedal hard until my foot reached the floor. My steering while was starting to move uncontrollably and my car swerving a little to the right, a little to the left. I could hear the honking of horns, but I didn't pay mind. I was angry. I kept driving, even past the speed limit. 180,190,200…. 220… My speed was still increasing. I was swerving uncontrollably. Suddenly, I swerved to my blind side, only to be welcomed by another speeding sedan. My car crashed on it, causing my black BMW to be tossed in mid air and land upside down. I didn't know what happened next. Everything was blurred. I felt blood leaking out of my head, staining my raven locks. People started screaming, sirens started coming. Everything went hazy and darkness was closing in. I muttered a last word before surrendering to the darkness engulfing me.

"Naruto…"

* * *

I really hope I didn't mess up... And thanks for reviewing...

**I STILL NEED REVIEWS, MY DEAR READERS!!**

**Reviews please... **

**Fuel my need!! **

**AGAIN... I NEED REVIEWS!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Forbidden Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), Naruto/Pein (just a little)  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Plot Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the most perfect person anyone could ever ask for. He was smart, handsome and most of all popular with the girls. He has a younger brother that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. What would Sasuke do when he realizes that he has this feelings for his younger brother. That what he might be entering is really a taboo.

Ok... I know it took a while before I updated... And I'm soooo sorry.... Anyway, forgive me for my typos.... I was seeing numbers the whole day and proof reading isn't really in my vocabulary now... Anyway, enjoy. :P

_

* * *

Naruto's POV_

Eating my favorite ice cream, listening to Chopin's music and most of all spending time with Pein- today is the most perfect day of my life. I knew nothing could go wrong. Well, that's what I thought. As the climax of the Fantasie Impromptu built up, I heard a loud crash came from behind. I quickly looked back, only to find a flying black car, suspended in the air, turning and finally landing with a very, very loud thud. I looked at the scene in horror. The man in the other sedan stepped out and ran to the upside-down car. People started to take out their mobile phones, calling ambulances and the authorities. An unpleasant feeling suddenly crept into me. The car looked a lot like Aniki's.

"PEIN!!! TURN AROUND!!!" I almost yelled into Pein's ear.

"Huh? Why? Help will arrive anytime soon… It's better if we stay out of their way…" Pein said, almost calmly

"IT'S MY ANIKI'S CAR… YOU'VE GOT TO TURN BACK!!!"

"Are you sure???"

"I AM! NOW TURN BACK!!! PEIN!!!"

Pein quickly stepped on the brakes and turned around, drifting to the other lane. Ambulances started to come from the opposite direction and were clearing up the crash site. I flew out of Pein's car to see if my intuitions were wrong, and I sure do hope it is. But everything crumbled down as I saw the plate number of the destroyed car. I ran to see the body inside, only to be held back by the paramedics. I was going hysterical when they finally pulled out a familiar man out. They carried him on a stretcher and mounted him at the back of the ambulance.

"Sorry, kid. You're not allowed unless you're…" A paramedic told me, but I quickly cut him short

"THAT'S MY ANIKI!!! YOU'VE GOT TO LET ME THROUGH!!!"

"Kid…" The paramedic still tried to stop me from passing through

"Where will he be brought?" A voice from behind asked. When I turned around, I saw Pein, walking towards me.

"Tokyo General Hospital."

"Could we see him once he gets to the hospital?"

"Certainly."

"Then we'll just head there."

"Thank you very much for your cooperation."

Pein patted my shoulder, gesturing me to retreat to his car and go to the hospital separately. I reluctantly obliged. The drive to the hospital was quiet. Neither of us uttered a single word. Heavy air surrounded us both. Then nearer we get to the hospital, the faster my heart flutters. When Pein pulled over, I stepped out of the car and immediately went to the ER where the busy nurses were catering to the patient's needs. I went to the information area and asked for Aniki.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Let me check… Ah, he's being treated right now. They're taking the glass shards off his body and he's undergoing X-ray… In case he has broken bones that needed proper medication…" The woman informed me, not taking her eyes off the computer.

"Ah… So desu ka."

"Hai. Please take your seat outside by the waiting area. We will inform you in case he needs to be confined in a room."

I nodded and Pein walked me to the empty chairs outside the Emergency Room. He passed by the coffee machine and purchased some coffee for him and orange juice for me. He then sat down beside me, handing me the cold can of beverage. I drank quietly, fondling the moisture outside of the can with my thumbs. Restlessness was the only feeling I have in me. I was anxious to know what happened to my aniki. Out of the blue, I felt and arm wrapped around my shoulder and pulling me close.

"Relax, Naruto … He'll pull through… I know he will…" Pein's soothing voice encouraged me, patting my head

"I really hope so…" I sighed worriedly

"Ne, Naruto…" Pein pulled out, looking at me straight in the eyes

"Hmm?"

"Earlier… When we were going for a drive… And then you asked me to turn around… You called me by my first name…

"Did I? Gomen ne… That's quite disrespectful of me…"

"You know, Naruto… I don't mind if you call me Pein… In fact, I preferred you call me that… Calling me "Nagato-san" makes me feel old…" He said, laughing and scratching the back of his head

"_Iie… That's not what I want you to call me… I'm your koibito now… I don't want you to address me so formally… Here's a pop quiz, what's my given name?"_

"_Pein… Watashi no Pein…"_

"_Very good."_

_He then smiled softly. He pulled me in his arms as emerald green eyes crashed with sapphire blue ones. Pein leaned in, his lips dangerously close to mine. I could feel his hot, peppermint scented breath fan against my lips. He stopped abruptly and waited for me to close the distance between us. I need not telling twice. I leaned in and kissed his partly open lips. It was simply magical…_

"_Aishiteru, ore no __Naruto…"_

"_Aishiteru, watashi no Pein…"_

Everything was falling into place. It's like in my dream. Pein asked me to call him by his first name. That would only mean that he looks at me as someone special. He never let anyone call him Pein. Well, except for aniki since he's his closest friend. I smiled and nodded at him.

"Pein…"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing… I just wanted to say it…"

_Sasuke's POV_

"_Naruto…"_

_I called out to my otouto who was about a meter away from me. He had a hand held out, reaching to me. But then as our fingertips brushed against each other's, a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him away. I saw Pein's face. His lips were curved up in a familiar smirk. I cried out to him, calling his name again and again like a chant. But he had his eyes closed and his hand that was reached out was now held closely around Pein's. I felt hot tears rolled down my cheeks as my voice cracked from calling his name out loud. _

"_NARUTO!!!"_

I opened my eyes. Sunlight streaked into my room and blinded me. I groaned a little, feeling my heavy head and my aching body. Carefully, I sat up. My whole right arm was cemented in a cast with a sling supporting its whole weight. I clenched my free hand, only to find out another pair of hands wrapped around it. I glanced to my side, finding Naruto on the bedside chair, sleeping with his head on the mattress. I tried to free my hand from his. But as I did, he stirred and woke up. He blinked before opening his beautiful ocean blue eyes. Bringing his hand up to his eyes, he rubbed his azure orbs and freed it from the morning motes. He stretched his back, producing tiny cracking sounds which comforted him. After he finished his morning "waking-up" routine, he looked at me with eyes mirroring concern and gladness.

"Ne… Ohayou, aniki… How are you?" He asked

"Spectacular." I said flatly

I suddenly remembered why I was confined in a hospital, with my arm locked up in a hideous cast. It was because of Naruto and Pein. They caused this. Naruto told me that he's going to stay home. But then I saw him with Pein, acting like two lovebirds in the stupid blue Chevrolet. I closed my eyes and looked outside the window, up to the sky. He fell silent. It's as if he sensed some hostility in me. The silence was broken by a knock on the door.

"Breakfast for Uchiha-san." The voice called out

I heard ruffling of the sheets and the chair being dragged back. I turned and saw him walked to the door to open it. A young man dressing in white shirt and trousers walked in with a tray in hand. Naruto led him to the nearest table for him to set down the food. He bowed to the delivery boy and led him out. He then walked back to examine the food brought for me. The scent of bacon and eggs with freshly toasted bread wafted to my nose. I watched him get the cup from the tray and walked out to the door. Seconds later, he went back with a steaming hot cup. He then set it down to the small saucer where it was originally placed and poured the contents of the small packs of instant coffee, creamer and sugar in it. After preparing the hot beverage, he assembled the table attached to the bed and brought the breakfast tray on top of it. He slid the slab closer to me, signaling me to eat.

I didn't thank him for it. I quickly got the fork and started eating my breakfast. He even offered to spread some butter on my toast, but I didn't answer him. Despite of the silent treatment he was getting, he was still helping me: smearing the butter on my toast then added the strawberry jam on top of it, getting some cold water for me and even brining out the tray to be picked up. Even though he was helping me, I still haven't uttered a single word.

"Ne, aniki… Did I do something wrong???" He asked

"Have you seen my phone?" I asked sternly

He handed to me my V6. I quickly flipped it open, dialing my coach's number, Tobi-sensei. I inhaled sharply as I patiently waited for him to pick up. An alto voice then came in, welcomed me with slight annoyance and worry. I sighed as I heard his endless rant went on and on. His sermon was quite long and I felt my ears hurt at the sound of his voice.

"Uchiha!!! I heard what happened from Nagato… What the heck were you thinking? What had gotten you in an accident like that? Look what happens when you drive recklessly. Is your arm broken? Is it the shoulder? When will you be released? What did the doctor say? Will you be able to play for the Kantou finals? What will we do if you can't play? The tournament is only a week from now. We're facing one of the strongest teams in the Kantou region. What are we going to do if we lose? We're aiming for our fifth national championships."

"Hai… Sumimasen, Tobi-sensei…" He then sighed, and his tone changed from a scolding coach to a caring friend

"Get well soon, ne, Uchiha… You're an important part of the team…"

"Hai… I will…"

I then hung up. Naruto sat down on the edge of the bed. It seemed like he wanted to say something, but he hesitated. His mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air. I ran a free hand to my raven locks, brushing the newly made hair. Deafening silence again shrouded the both of us. This time, I decided to break it. Relaxing my hot blood, I started a light conversation with my otouto.

"Naruto."

"Hai?"

"Don't ever go anywhere without my permission…" Straight to the point, that's how it's suppose to be.

"Demo… Aniki… How did you--?"

"Did I make myself clear, Naruto?"

"Hai, aniki."

The doctors then came in and started informing me of my condition. They told me that my arm was fractured and my shoulder was dislocated. I needed to be in a cast for at least two months and have my rehabilitation for another two months. With that bad news, I felt gloomy and distraught. But then, one of the doctors somehow knew that I played tennis and told me that my game won't be affected. It wasn't career threatening and with proper therapy, I will be good as new.

"Thank you, sensei…"

The doctors nodded and then left us again. Naruto felt uneasy at first. I felt it. So, I calmed down and patted at the spot next to me. He then sat on it and I quickly hit him comically on the head. I then obtained a pout in reply. Without warning, I stretched out my arm around him and pulled him close. He seemed surprise by the act, but I still held him in place. To my relief, he didn't pull back. He even snuggled closer to me. I could feel his heart beat against mine, his chest rise and fall at the rhythm of his breathing and his breath, warm against my hospital garb. I didn't know why I was doing it. Maybe that simple act had a much complicated meaning. Maybe it was then that I admitted that these simple feelings I'm having were actually love and not just a simple infatuation. Maybe it was love that I got me into the freak accident and rendered me in a cast, unable to play my favorite sport. Maybe I was jealous that Naruto was returning Pein's feelings for him. Questions and speculations were floating in my mind. I can't answer them. I was so naïve when it comes to love.

_You're in love, Sasuke… Just admit it…_

* * *

Another chappie down!!!

**Note from the previous fic:**

(1) I'm sorry if I used too much Japanese phrases... It's really easier for me to write in Japanese... I'll try to lessen it for you guys... Ne? :D  
(2) "Ore" and "boku" are two pronouns exclusively used by males when they are speaking about themselves. It somehow depicts superiority and their manliness, especially "ore". "Watashi" , however, is used by both males and females. But, when a guy uses "watashi", it somehow depicts formality and femininity. I just used "watashi" for Naruto, because clearly, he'll be the uke. I hope this clears my pronoun usage.

I really hope I didn't mess up... And thanks for reviewing...

**I STILL NEED REVIEWS, MY DEAR READERS!!**

**Reviews please... **

**Fuel my need!! **

**AGAIN... I NEED REVIEWS!**

**arigatou and ja ne. :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Forbidden Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), Naruto/Pein (just a little)  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Plot Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the most perfect person anyone could ever ask for. He was smart, handsome and most of all popular with the girls. He has a younger brother that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. What would Sasuke do when he realizes that he has this feelings for his younger brother. That what he might be entering is really a taboo.

Ok... I know it took a while before I updated... And I'm soooo sorry.... Anyway, forgive me for my typos.... Anyway, enjoy. :P

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

_Naruto's POV_

When aniki stretched out his arm and pulled me close to him, I felt… Well, I didn't know what I felt. My heart raced, my breath hiked and the hairs at the back of my neck stood. I didn't know why my body was responding to the simple action so wildly. Blame it to my teenage hormones. They were raging just because someone had held me close. It's my brother for crying out loud. I should NOT feel this way. I know I was already *ehem* in love with Pein. I even had a dream about him and me together! But somewhere deep inside me, a little spark lit. And that spark, was for my brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto… Promise me something…"

"What is it?"

"You're going to contact me if you're going somewhere with someone… I'd die if something happens to you." He whispered to me as I felt his hands caress my hair, playing with the spiked locks that stood up

"I will… And I'm sorry…" I replied, snuggling close to him and tightening my grip on his hospital garb

"Now that I'm in the hospital, will you take care of me?" He said breathily

"Hmph! It's your fault for being here… Take care of yourself! Why should I be your slave for the rest of your stay? Hmph!" I got up from my previous position and sat on the bed, with my arms crossed across my chest

"Ow… It hurts… It hurts…." He suddenly cried in pain.

His eyebrows were cringed in the middle and his good arm was grasping the one in the cast. His teeth were gritted as he hissed in pain, exclaiming how hurt he was. I quickly stood up and ran to his side, peeling his hand off his arm for me to take a good look at. But when I was already at the peak of my panic, he suddenly stopped his cries and stuck his tongue out, causing all the blood rush to my face and steam blow off my ears.

"Just kidding." He said playfully

"ANIKI!!! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" I fumed

"See, you do care for me… You wouldn't go in your panicked state if you didn't care. Anyway, when I get released, will you promise me that you'll spend all your free time with me? The few weeks before your birthday would suffice…."

"Eh? We always spend time together… What's so special about after my birthday?"

"Well… It's just that… Er… I just have a feeling that we'll not be spending as much time as we were before…" He finally said

I studied his features. His eyes were mirroring sadness and loneliness. What does he mean by 'not spending as much time as before'? Is he going abroad? Or does he have a certain illness that made him terminal and he has only until my birthday to live? AH!!!! My imagination's driving me insane! His deep breath broke my train of thoughts that seemed to have gone off track. He then reached out for my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Please, Naruto?" He begged

"Anything for you, aniki…"

"Thank you, Naruto… You don't know how much this means to me…"

_Sasuke's POV_

When I made Naruto promise me that he would spend the rest of his time with me, I somehow felt the deep loneliness of not being with Naruto that much. Now that I have admitted to myself that I am truly in love with him, I want to spend as much time as I could with him. Because for sure, after his birthday, he and Pein will be together. I know it. I just know it. And I couldn't stop it from happening. It's selfish of me to deprive Naruto of what might make him happy. It's enough for me to know that he's happy in the arms of my best friend. Even though it's not me, I know, Pein will give him all the love he could ever ask for. After all, he knows me as a play boy, and having a relationship with him might only break his heart.

"Aniki? Is something the matter?" He asked innocently, breaking my train of thoughts

"Oh… Nothing, Naruto…"

Silence. Awkward silence that I hate deafened the room. He sighed loudly and slump his shoulder down. He then looked at me with sad and troubled eyes. I was about to ask him what's wrong when he suddenly opened his mouth to talk.

"Ne, aniki… Have you ever fallen in love?" I blinked at his question. What an odd time to bring it up!

"Why do you ask?"

"Is it possible for you to fall in love with two persons at the same time?"

"Isn't that cheating, Naruto?"

"I don't know aniki… I mean… I'm not even sure if I love the other person. It's like… I can't explain it… It's so complicated…" He said, holding his head with the palm of his hands

"Naruto… Listen to me…" I sat up, and with a finger, turned his chin to face me. Our faces mere inches away. "Choose whomever your heart tells you. Choose the person you know will make you happy, who you trust and who you know will never break your heart. I will approve whoever that is… And if he breaks your heart, I assure you… I'll break his neck a hundred times harder. Ne?"

"Arigatou, aniki…"

"All for you, my dear little brother." I said, caressing the marks on his chin with my thumb.

Yes. I know very well that Pein loves my little brother as much as Naruto loves him. And I was true to my word when I told him I would approve of anyone for his lover. But, who ever that may be, must make sure that they wouldn't hurt my younger brother. I am dead serious when I said I'd break their neck, even if it is my best friend.

* * *

Several weeks have passed, and I was already released from the hospital. Naruto's birthday was around three weeks away- not much time for bonding, but it'll have to do. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and the first thing that my eyes laid their eyes on was Naruto's figure brining a tray which assumed that had my breakfast in it.

"What's this?" I asked him

"Breakfast in bed. You don't like?" He said with a pout. Damn it! Why is that pout so irresistibly cute?!?

"No, no, no… Let me have it…" I said, reaching for the tray with my good hand

Naruto then laid the tray on top of my lap. The scent of fried eggs with bacon, toast, and freshly sliced apple with a glass of milk wafted through my nose. It's not like the breakfast I usually prepare, but for someone who has zero skills in cooking, Naruto did a pretty good job. And to think he went through all the trouble waking up early to prepare something for me to eat. Ah, heaven!

"Thanks a lot Naruto…" I said, biting a piece of my toast

"Aniki… Since you told me that we'll be spending time together, what do you plan to do today?" Naruto said, beaming at me

"Hmm… We-f fg-of f-oo f-the f-m-all…" I said, with the whole strip of bacon inside my mouth

"Eww… Aniki! Don't talk when you're mouth's full of food!"

"Sorry…" I gulped down the food. "We'll go to the mall. You like that?"

"Can we go watch a movie?"

"Yeah… Whatever you like, kiddo."

"Yay!"

Naruto then ran out of the room, leaving me and my half finished breakfast in piece. I then reached for my phone which was lying on the bedside table. Pressing the speed dial 2, I called Pein's phone. Tapping the side impatiently as I waited for my best friend's voice to respond from the other end. After a few rings, he finally picked up.

"Yah?" He answered in a sleepy voice

"Pein? Did I wake you up?"

Pause.

"Honestly, Sasuke. Who calls at seven in the morning on a beautiful Saturday?"

"Uh… Me?"

"You're hopeless. So? What do you want?"

"I'll be borrowing Naruto for the whole duration of the weeks before his birthday. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, Sasuke. He's your brother. Why ask me?"

"Because you know… I have a feeling that I won't monopolize his time as much… Anyway, thanks Pein."

"Yeah. Later."

_Pein's POV_

I sighed loudly, quite irritated that Sasuke called me at seven in the morning just to tell me he's going to go out with Naruto. I threw my phone to God-knows-where on my bed and slumped back down. I felt the ruffling of sheets. Great. Aniki's up. I pulled back the blanket, only to see his… er… perplexed? No… Worried? No… Ugh.. I can't get it right. Well, to see his face.

"Who was that who called you?" He asked me

"Sasuke." I replied nonchalantly

"Oh? Quite unusual for him to call at this time of the morning."

"Hmm… That's him. Unpredictable."

"Well, what did he want?"

"He told me he'll be spending more time with Naruto."

"Oh? You like Uzumaki-kun, ne? Why do you think he told you that?"

"Beats me. Now why are you asking so many questions?"

"Just curious, my dear sweet little twin brother of mine. You know, he may be asking permission from you. He assumed that you'll finally confess your love for his little brother and he wants to spend the last few moments of owning Uzumaki-kun…"

"Nonsense. Even he can't foresee that."

"Then why did I think of it? Sasuke is a clever man. He'd probably thought about it."

"What's your point then?"

"My point is… Sasuke might be taking advantage of his little brother for the time being. Think about it. No girlfriends, no parties, no nothing! And now the accident. Girls don't buy guys with injuries like that, you know."

"That's bullshit…"

"Call it bullshit, Pein. But what if that's the truth? You'll never know because you're too naïve. Too pure…"

"That's a lie, aniki… Sasuke is not that type of person."

It's just not true. Sasuke would never do something to his younger brother. He has a brother complex for crying out loud! Aniki's wrong! He has to be… Is he?

_Yahiko's POV_

Pein is a naïve man. He hasn't had any relationships before, and this may be his first. I don't want him crying to me. I have to do something. When he told me that Uchiha called to tell him that he'd be spending time with his little brother, I knew then and there, he's planning something. He had to be. He wouldn't call Pein if it wasn't important.

"Pein… I'm sure Sasuke's planning something. Please. Believe me… It's brotherly instinct. I don't want you getting hurt…" I told Pein, ruffling his hair with my hand

"Hai… Aniki…"

**

* * *

**

Another chapter DOWN!

**Author's Note:**

Just as requested, I toned down the use of my Japanese phrases. Though I still use Aniki, but, you don't mind. Ne?

*hides behind my Naruto stuff toy*

Please don't hurt me for taking so long...

**I STILL NEED REVIEWS, MY DEAR READERS!!**

**Reviews please... **

**Fuel my need!! **

**AGAIN... I NEED REVIEWS!**

**arigatou and ja ne. :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Forbidden Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), Naruto/Pein (just a little)  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Plot Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the most perfect person anyone could ever ask for. He was smart, handsome and most of all popular with the girls. He has a younger brother that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. What would Sasuke do when he realizes that he has these feelings for his younger brother? That what he might be entering is really a taboo.

I updated as soon as I can. It's making up for the long time I took before updating the previous chapter. Enjoy. :P

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

_Naruto's POV_

Aniki finally was released out of the hospital. His insurance and his modeling agency had managed to cover the hospital bill. But, aniki still has to pay for the repairs of his car. Meanwhile, however, we were back to walking and taking a cab routine. Like aniki had told me, he wanted to spend some quality time with me before my birthday, so, calling up Pein wasn't in his options. I even got scolded when I brought up that choice. I really wonder why.

"_Ne, aniki…" I asked while packing his stuff, preparing our leave from the hospital_

"_What is it, Naruto?"_

"_Since your car was brought to the shop and well, you couldn't drive even if you wanted to; do you suppose we could ask Pein to drive us around?"_

"_NO!" He bellowed. "Naruto… You don't understand…. Pein is… He's…"_

_He gripped his blanket tightly, biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He was shaking. I could faintly see it. Seeing him like that is really heart wrecking, so, I walked up to him, opened my arms and pulled him close to me. I didn't understand why he reacted that way. But something was sure, he really wanted to spend time with me ALONE. And if that makes him happy, I'll gladly oblige. _

After he ate his breakfast, I helped him up and into the shower. With no ill intentions, I offered to help him take a bath. But it seemed that I got rejected real badly. He slammed the bathroom door shut in front of my face. I sighed loudly, finally surrendering to my room for a quick shower and some fresh clothes. After some twenty minutes or so, I ran down the bathroom stairs, wearing some torn denim jeans and a statement shirt that says: "Tough Guys Wear Pink". (1)

"Aniki!!! What's taking you so long?" I screamed from the foot of the stairs

"I'm coming!" He replied

He then went out of his room and proceeded down the stairs. He was as stunning as usual. Black checkered trousers and white collared shirt over a black vest and simple Vans sneakers gave him a sort of formal-yet-casual look. His hair was spiked up and was held in place by some hair gel. I know, I could tell. And if any girl wouldn't go crazy over him, she must be blind. It was not aniki walking down the stairs. It was Adonis!

_Wait, what am I thinking like this?_ I thought

"Oi!" He said, stopping some inches away from me. "You're the one so eager to leave. Why are you standing there like an ornament?"

I was taken aback. My hormones began to rage again. Now that I thought about it, I never felt this way towards Pein. When I'm with him, I just feel so easy, so light. But around aniki, it's totally different. My stomach's jumping, my heart's racing and I feel like I'm about to throw up. There is a huge difference. I couldn't really comprehend. I already established the fact that I like Pein. Then, if that was infatuation, then what is this?

"NA-RU-TO!" Aniki's voice boomed in my ear.

"Hai!" I said, bringing myself out from the pool of my thoughts

"Are we going or are you practicing your modeling pose?"

"Yeah… We're going… Uh…. Where to again?" I stuck my tongue out, scratching the back of my head

"Mataku… And you were the one who wanted to go to watch a movie…"

He headed out and I ran behind him. He then called a cab, and we both got in. The drive to the mall was quite comfortable. Aniki was quiet the whole time, and I was just making a fuss in the back seat. The driver must have been annoyed by my noise since I could feel the speed of the cab increasing. We finally got off and the first thing we did was buy tickets for the movie.

"So… What do you want to watch?" Sasuke said, stopping in front of the cinema schedule

"Hmmm…"

Instead of looking at the schedule, I notice the girls (and not to mention, guys) that had their eyes on aniki. Many were pointing to him and flipping out their camera phones to take a snapshot of him. Some were holding aniki's latest issue and had a pen ready just in case they were lucky enough to catch his attention and get his autograph. A brave high school girl approached and reached out a picture and a marker pen to him.

"Ano…" She squeaked

Aniki was surprised as the meek girl called to him. But instead of turning her down, he smiled cordially and took the picture and marker from her. He then asked her name and he signed the glossy photo. Not long after, many followed the girl's lead and aniki was driven to the wall, with pens and photos jabbed to him. He just smiled and patiently signed every one of them.

Before, I was quite amazed at my aniki's popularity. But, now, it was not the only thing I felt. Along with me being proud was a tinge of jealousy. I was jealous that they can just come up to my aniki and take a photo with him while kissing him on the cheek. And to aniki, it seems like he doesn't mind. That's what really triggered my jealousy. The things I couldn't do to him, other people can and often times with his consent.

"Aniki…" I called out.

"Just a minute…" He replied

He then finished his autograph signing and picture taking session before walking up to the counter and dragging me along. I chose "Boku Wa Imouto Ni Koi Wo Suru. (2)" He just chuckled and bought two tickets, with my choice of seats. Of course, I chose the ones on the last row, right corner. I don't want anyone sitting beside him other than me of course.

"Now, let's see… Buttered popcorn and soda… Or Cheese Flavor and iced tea? But I also want Nachos with Cheese dip and Sour Cream dip… It's so hard to choose…" I said flicking a finger on my chin as we stood in front of the snack stand

"Ano… Uchiha Sasuke-kun? He could get whatever he wants… It's on the house… But you have to take a picture with me and sign my magazine… Oh… But won't your boyfriend mind?" The girl suddenly popped out from behind

"Boyfriend?!? No… He's my younger brother…" He said, ruffling my blonde spikes.

Was I really only a younger brother to the all perfect Uchiha Sasuke? And was he only an aniki to me? I don't know. God, my hormones are going haywire again. I don't know what to do. I don't know what I feel.

_I'm so confused…_

_Sasuke's POV_

Naruto… He's so cute, and so innocent. When I look at him, I can't help but smile to myself. No one had really noticed his true beauty yet other than Pein. That is why I am spending as much time with him. Because I know, for sure, Pein will make his confession come his birthday. And I couldn't stop Naruto from responding. Pein is the man best suited for my brother. He's the only one who saw Naruto for who he is. And I know, he will love my brother truly.

_Naruto, please be happy with Pein. Even though it hurts me so bad, I just want you to be happy._

Naruto decided to watch "Boku Wa Imouto Ni Koi Wo Suru". Quite ironic really. I had read the plot from somewhere before. Incestuous love between twins wherein the older brother was the one who first told his twin sister that she was the only one suited for him in the world. I chuckled at Naruto's choice of movie because if he only knew what I felt about him, will he reply to my affections the same way as the younger sister did to her older brother? I don't know, and part of me wondered what might happen then.

After buying the tickets, we went to the snack bar. Knowing how much of a pig Naruto is, we spent quite some time picking his snack. A girl then suddenly tapped my shoulder, confirming if I was indeed the model Uchiha Sasuke. Of course, there was no use hiding it. But what surprised me more was the fact that he mentioned that Naruto looked like my _boyfriend_. Was there really chemistry between us? After all, she wasn't the first one who commented that.

But what about Naruto? For me to be mistaken to be his lover. Or for Naruto to be mistaken to be gay? It might have an impact on him. I hope he doesn't get mad at this. I quickly cleared out the issue, clarifying that Naruto was my younger brother. It was only then that I noticed that our conversation wasn't as private anymore. Many girls sighed in relief, knowing that the model they adored is indeed straight. Little did they know, I am not as straight as they think I am. For Naruto, I could change everything, even my sexual preference.

"Ne, Naruto. Have you chosen anything yet?" I asked

"You pick for me aniki." He said, sticking his tongue out

"Mataku… Bucket size cheese popcorn and two sodas."

The girl then went back to her station and handed us our snack. True to her word, she didn't let me pay. I had no choice then but to take a picture with her and sign my photo. Truth is, I am quite sick of signing photos and getting kissed on the cheek by some stranger. It had already become my pet peeve when someone sling their arms around my neck and kiss me randomly. The warm smile is just my "celebrity façade." Just to keep a clean image of the famous model, Uchiha Sasuke. But deep inside of me, I wished it was Naruto who would come up to me and kiss me lovingly. Then again, I could just dream about that. There was no way Naruto would let me kiss him. A dead star in the making.

"Shall we go now, Naruto?" He then nodded and smiled widely

As we went into the movie house, we proceeded to the seats Naruto chose. To my surprise, it was on the right hand side, back and corner. What's this? Naruto didn't want any fan girls sitting beside me? Oh well, it was probably just my assumption. Like I said, Naruto is only a brother to me. The barrier of blood is stopping me from making any more moves to make him mine.

The movie started and Naruto watched intently. I kept on teasing him, feeding him popcorn despite the tiny blush across his cheeks. Didn't the movie start like my story? How normal their lives are and how Yori hid his feelings towards Iku? It's just like me. I hid my feelings towards Naruto. But then, how come Yori had the courage to tell Iku his feelings towards her. Why can't I do it? Just like Yori…

"Naruto…" I said, biting my lower lip, turning my head towards him

"Hmm?"

Just as Iku kissed Yori as the train passed by, I cupped his chin inched in and lightly touched my lips on his. I could taste the saltiness of the cheese and the slight sweetness of the soda on his lips. And just when I felt he didn't pull back, I kissed him deeper, claming his lips like they were only made for me. Right here, right now, I was suddenly transported to euphoria.

_Pein's POV_

I tossed and turned on my bed. A week has passed and I haven't talked to either Sasuke or Naruto. What if aniki's right? What if Sasuke has already claimed what's supposed to be mine? I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. I'm scared. God… Somebody, tell me the answers. I grabbed the pillow and wrapped my legs and arms around it while hiding under a blanket.

_It hurts…Thinking about Sasuke and Naruto… It really hurts…_

"Pein… Can I come in?" Aniki knocked on our bedroom door

"I'm not feeling very well…" I replied weakly

I heard him open the door and walk towards the bed. He then sat on the edge and pulled away my blankets, revealing my weak and pathetic state. I turned around so that my back was facing him, but he placed his hand on my shoulder and roughly pulled me back. I then buried my face on the pillow, hiding myself from his questioning glare.

"What's the matter, Pein? You're still in bed. It's already four in the afternoon. You haven't been eating well these past few days. And well, you haven't eaten anything for today yet." He said, in a caring aniki voice

"I'm not hungry. Now please, aniki… Leave me be…"

"It pains me to se you hurting like this, Pein… You're my twin brother. _Twin_. That mean we share something that no siblings could. We have a bond that only the two of us have. Now if you won't tell me what's wrong, then who else would listen to you as intently as I would?"

"Fine…" I said in surrender. I sat up and faced him. "I'm thinking about what you said. About Naruto and Sasuke. I haven't talked to them for a week. What if something happened between them? What if Sasuke took advantage of Naruto? What if… What if…"

I was pathetic. I crying out to my brother like a helpless child who just lost a toy. I buried my face on his chest and cried out my pent up frustrations and worries. He seemed to have anticipated this because he wrapped his arms around me and caressed my hair, telling me to release everything. Plus, he's wearing a cotton shirt. Not too rough on my face, but clearly not that easily ruined.

"Don't worry, Pein. I won't let you get hurt by anyone. No one hurts you like this." He whispered. "Just you watch, Pein."

"Huh?"

"I have a plan…."

**

* * *

**

Yay! I'm done with another chappie!

**Author's Note**

(1) Imagine Naruto wearing pink! Hilarious. :D

(2) Boku Wa Imouto Ni Koi Wo Suru is a short anime. Translated, the English title is "I Love My Younger Sister" or "I am in Love with my Younger Sister." Try watching it in youtube or crunchyroll. It's quite good. Site: http://www(dot)crunchyroll(dot)/media-3793/I-Love-My-Younger-Sister-OVA(dot)html

*starts to build a brick wall*

Something big is gonna happen next chapter. I'm building a hiding place... Just in case you'd throw kunais, shurikens, or ninkens at me after reading the next chapter. :p

**I STILL NEED REVIEWS, MY DEAR READERS!!**

**Reviews please... **

**Fuel my need!! **

**AGAIN... I NEED REVIEWS!**

**Make it reach a 100 ne? **

**ONEGAI!**

**arigatou and ja ne. :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Forbidden Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), Naruto/Pein (just a little)  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Plot Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the most perfect person anyone could ever ask for. He was smart, handsome and most of all popular with the girls. He has a younger brother that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. What would Sasuke do when he realizes that he has these feelings for his younger brother? That what he might be entering is really a taboo.

Well, here goes… The next chapter! For all of you who have been waiting, well, here it is. Enjoy… Or will you? :p

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

_**Naruto's POV**_

_Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru is indeed a best choice to watch with aniki. It was light, and for some reason, I don't feel disgusted by the idea of twins falling in love with each other. What's wrong with that? It is perfectly normal for a guy and a girl to love each other, right? No matter how odd, how strange or how hard the circumstances are, when the heart beats for a person, there's nothing one could do about it. Or so that's what the movie says._

_Aniki was teasing me, feeding me with some popcorn from time to time. He's always as playful as ever, and I just"laughed at the idea. But, if people look at us, not as brothers but as lovers, I really thing we're sweet, sugary sweet0that ant{ would come up and crawl to us. I couldn't help but blush. I felt a jittery feeling coursing through my body._

_Yori had hid his love for his sister, Iku. That had me thinking, does siblings fall for each other, just like the movie? Was it really possible to have a connection so strong because you are both siblings and lovers? I kept on thinking that, while Yori was telling Iku that she was the only girl for him. If were in Iku's place, would I have freaked out? Or would I accept it? Why am I getting worked up? Aniki didn't feel that way about me. I am his younger brother, someone who he takes care and not falls in love with. _

_Oh? I lost track of the movie. Where was it? Hey, did Iku just…? She confessed, and she kissed Yori. Aw, that's so sweet. Aniki then called my name. I could say he was a bit uneasy, I wonder why. He just reached out and held my chin, kissing me squarely on the lips. I felt… I felt… I don't know. It was a mixture of emotions. I couldn't react. There a lot of thing going through my mind that I find it too hard to process._

_When he felt that I didn't pull out, he kissed me deeper. I could tell. His lips felt fuller on top of mine. The world swirled in front of my eyes, like a myriad of colors lost in a whirlpool. I pushed him back, basically because I needed some air. I brought my fingers up to my lips, touching the burning sensation that was left on it. I could taste the popcorn and soda, with a tinge of peppermint and vanilla. Aniki's kiss had my blood rush to my face. A tinge of pink tainted my cheeks._

"_Sorry…" He just said sheepishly_

I opened my eyes as sunlight bathed my room. A week has passed since _'the incident'_ happened and I'm still dreaming about it. I could still feel remnants of aniki's kiss. I don't know if I was the only one being paranoid, but I find it hard to look at him straight in the eyes. Aniki, however, was still his usual self. He cooked some meals for me and we hung out together. We went to the mall or arcade or whatever that would make my heart happy. All throughout the duration, not once did I bring up the topic of "the kiss". It was one of the things that are better left off and not to be discussed.

I guess… He doesn't mind… Then maybe I won't either. That just happened in the spur of the moment. Nothing to it… Right?

I went down for some breakfast when I heard aniki screaming and yelling sharp and vulgar words. I rushed down, only to see him sanding up, with the phone in hand. His brows creased his forehead as he tried to argue with the person on the other line. He then sat down on the couch, and I soon followed after, sitting beside him and curling up to his chest. A few moments later, he finished the phone call, letting out a sharp sigh as he slid the phone into the depths of his pocket.

"Aniki? What's the matter?" I asked

"Tobi-sensei wants to meet with the team. Since I will not be around, I need to pick my substitute for the Kantou Finals." He replied, wrapping his arm around me

"Oh… I see…"

"I'll try to come home as soon as I can… Like I said, I want to spend time with you, ne?"

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Of all the days that I have to leave, it has to be today. It's Saturday for crying out loud. And I was planning to take Naruto to Shibuya. There was nothing I could do. It was my sensei's orders. Since he gave me a break because of my injury, I have to do my best and support the team for the upcoming competition. If we lose, he will make sure it will be in my conscience. And the least that I want was to be bothered by my conscience because of a blemish in out perfect record.

"So, Naruto… I haven't started on breakfast yet. What do you want?" I asked him, massaging his head lightly

"Well, I think my Cheerio's is starting to get soft. I'll just clean that box for now. Why don't you go to the meeting? The earlier you start, the earlier you finish."

"Hai, hai…"

I then stood up, and looked back at him. He just stuck his tongue out and I ruffled his hair in reply. I headed up and took a quick shower, dressing up in plain jeans and a collared shirt with flip-flops before I rushed down to make my way through the door. I took at peek at him, adoring his cute face as he chomped his breakfast cereal with gusto. Naruto… So sweet, so innocent…. Maybe that's why I fell in love with him…

In the cab, I thought about the things that had happened between us. Alright, not all. But just the kiss. The kiss that I initiated while watching the movie. I didn't know what came over me, but the next time I knew it, I was already kissing him. My lips fitted on his perfectly, like it was meant to be there all along. Naruto hadn't mention anything about it the past few days. Was he avoiding the subject or was he just too shy to bring up the topic.

"Hey, kid. You're the famous model right… Uchiha Sasuke?" The cab driver asked me. Great, he's a gay?

"Yes, sir." I answered… _politely_

"My daughter is crazy over you. Do you mind if I get her an autograph from you?"

"Sure… I don't mind."

He groped around for a piece of paper and a pen, smiling as he handed me the writing materials. So, his daughter's name was Temari. Strange name for a girl. He dropped me off to the gates of Konoha University. I handed him the money, but he refused to take it. Ah, my celebrity charm working even for public transportations.

I then made my way to the classrooms where we were supposed to meet. Tobi-sensei was already there, along with Yahiko and… Pein? _Pein_... Where is he? I approached Yahiko, seating on the chair between him and Tobi-sensei. I sighed, slumping on the chair as I resting my chin on the palm of my hand, still wondering why meet up on such a fine day and why Pein wasn't around for the meeting.

"Where's Pein?" I asked

"He's sick. Caught a flu last night and was sick as a dog until this morning… I'm covering for the both of us…" Our captain replied.

"Oh… That's too bad for him." And I meant that. No exaggerations intended

"Alright boys… Let's get down to business…"

_**Pein's POV**_

Aniki planned everything for me today. He set up the meeting just for me to put the plan into action. I dressed up in a rather comfortable apparel- loose shorts, plain tee and flip-flops. I grabbed my keys and the bag that aniki prepared for me before I headed out to my Chevy, hopping in and driving off to my destination. My heart was beating so fast. I was nervous. Very nervous.

You're going this because you don't want him to belong to anybody else but you…

I pulled over to the familiar driveway, killing the engine as soon as I reached my destination. I gripped my bag firmly, stepping out of the car and walking over to the front porch. What if I did this wrong? What if I messed up? What if…? It's all assumptions. The only way to see if this will go smoothly is to get on with it. I mustered all my courage and rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer that door.

"Hi Naruto!" I said as he opened the door for me

"Pein!" He greeted, opening it wider for me to enter

"What are you doing here?"

_Lie… Think of a smooth lie…_

"Sasuke forgot something and he asked me to pick it up for me because you know, he didn't have a car." Good. That went smoothly

"Where did he say he left the…"

"CD… It contains data and files of the team's performance…I think he left it in your room…"

Lie after lie, it started ricocheting out of my mouth. Lucky for me, I had convinced him to bring me up to his room. Once there, he was the one who entered first, and I followed behind him. I then closed the door and locked every possible security device that was on the door. Naruto then started searching for the made-up CD that I told him. While he busied himself, I opened by bag and retrieved the first item that aniki told me to use. Handcuffs.

"Naruto…" I called, approaching him

As soon as he faced me, I reached out for his hand and locked one of the cuffs on his wrist. Easily, I grabbed the other and shut the other part of the handcuffs on the second wrist, cementing them on his back. I roughly pushed on the bed, dragging the bag behind me. He was squirming violently, but I quickly pinned him down with my weight.

"Pein… W-what are you doing?" He asked me

As a reply, I lowered my head down and roughly kissed him, sucking his lower lip vigorously. I was kissing him fiercely, and I knew his lips were already swollen and bruised. The sudden surge of power has taken the best of my worries. I was already moving on my own accord, fueled by my animalistic instincts. My mind went blank as my urges and desires took over.

Naruto was making too much noise. The neighbors might hear. I have to improvise. Suddenly, I saw a handkerchief that was innocently resting on top of his beside drawer. I folded it a couple of times and tied it around his mouth, making an instant gag. From inside the bag, I got a pocket knife and some ropes. I took the knife and held his clothes, slashing them into tiny bits. I left nothing on him, not even the kitty boxers he was wearing beneath his shorts. Afterwards, I turned around, tying his legs on each of the bed posts.

"Now, Naruto… You are going to be mine…"

He stared at me with his glowing blue orbs, but I just smiled at him, sadistically if I must say. I stood up from the bed, stripping out of my clothes. Hurriedly, I took the rest of the items aniki had prepared- a bottle of lube and a large black vibe. I stared at him with hungry eyes. Yes, he's going to be mine. And no one, not even Sasuke, could stop me.

"_You need to have sex with him… I'm pretty sure with the time Sauske spent with him, he should have taken his virginity by now… You know him. He's a walking sex machine." Aniki told me, towering over me as I sat on the bed_

"_Yeah… But will he really do it to his brother?"_

"_He could do it to anyone else… Why couldn't he do it to his brother?"_

"_If ever he did--"_

"_Do you want that? That Sasuke took what was supposed to be yours?"_

"_No, of course not. Naruto is mine…" I replied my brows creased my forhead._

"_Then you have to claim what is rightfully yours. Here, take this." He said, giving me a small messenger bag. "I had set up a meeting with the tennis team tomorrow. It's a chance for you to set things the way they should be. Oh, and don't worry about not having any experience. I'm sure, you'll know what to do when you're already there…"_

Arigatou, aniki. I think I know what I should do now. I sat down, pinning his with my knees on both sides of his waist and attacked his neck, kissing and licking the exposed flesh as Naruto thrashed and fought beneath me. I lips ran past his pulse, sucking and biting on it until it had left my mark on him. I did the same with the other side, electing muffled moans from him. Ah, the sound of this is intoxicating me. It's giving me more reason to continue, now that I had imagined Sasuke doing this the first time to Naruto.

I licked my way down to his chest. My tongue memorized every curve and every ripple of his muscles. He tasted so sweet, despite him being drenched in salty seat. I found his erect nipple, flicking it with my tongue. I took the other in my fingers- just between my thumb and my forefinger. He mewled under the gag, twisting his body from side to side. I switched sides every now and then, increasing the pleasure that was surging through him.

Slowly, I moved my way down to his navel. Teasing him, I gently licked around it, circling my tongue and tracing sensitive skin. He quivered a bit as I finally dipped my tongue in it. His taste never ceases to amaze me. I felt incredible hunger and lust power me, pleasuring Naruto with the new found skill I never thought I possessed. Naruto moaned again and again, his body has given up from fighting. As soon as I sat up, I reached behind his head and undid his improvised gag. My raging hard-on needs some pampering.

"Pein… Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked, still being pinned down by my weight.

"I am not obliged to answer you." I said, my voice darkening

"Pein--"

I don't want to hear him complain. I then sat up; my manhood was dangling right in front of his mouth. With one hand, I forced his mouth open. As soon as he open his mouth, I stuck my shaft in, forcing him to take my whole length in one go. I felt the head touch the back of his throat. He gagged on it, desperately trying to free his arms that are firmly tied up behind his back. I pulled back, giving him a very brief moment to breathe before pushing it back again. I held his head with my hands as I rocked my hips. His teeth scraped on my hard shaft, but I held his cheeks and threatened him not to bite. Naruto's mouth felt incredibly amazing. It had a tight fit, and I felt his jaw straining at the effort of keeping me in.

"God, Naruto… This feels so amazing…"

I kept on going; griping fistfuls of his blonde locks at the orgasm was starting to form. My knees weakened and my hips bucked. With a low groan, I shoved myself deep into his mouth and shot my load. Behind gritted teeth, I told him to swallow every drop of my seed. When I pulled out, he did so obediently, but with much effort. I chuckled at him and kissed him brutally, making his lips more swollen and bruised while tasting myself. Cautiously, I mounted off him, standing beside his bed with my hand on my waist.

"I'm going to make sure every part of you will be mine… I'm going to take you back from Sasuke…"

"W-what are you talking about?" He said, tears were already flowing down from his eyes

"Don't play dumb on me, Naruto…"

"But--"

"Enough talk… Sasuke might have taken you first… But I will make sure you won't be his for long…"

I then went to the foot of the bed, grabbing Naruto by the shoulders and pushing him down. His face and upper body was already down on the floor. His legs were still being held by the ropes. His knees were bended and tucked just by the edge of the bed and his round backside pointed up to the air. I returned to the bed, standing at the mattress with my newly awakened hard on just behind his butt cheeks. I reached back to the black vibe and smeared some of the lube on it. I could hear Naruto's faint sobs, but I paid no mind.

Without warning, I parted the two halves and shoved the toy into his puckered entrance. He screamed out, pleading me to pull out. But, instead of pulling out, I pushed it in deeper. A bit of fluids started to spurt out of Naruto's manhood. I moved the toy in and out roughly as I held Naruto's hips with my free hand. Naruto was moving too much, and boy, was he complaining too much.

"Pein… Pull it out! Please… It hurts!" Naruto looked back at me. His blue orbs seemed to have widened as our eyes met

"Shut up!" I commanded. My sadistic desires took over my any emotions that I should have had.

Playtime is over. I roughly pulled out the vibe and hurriedly replaced it with my own shaft. My mind went blank. He was so tight. I felt his muscles hug my shaft, increasing the sensation. Naruto let out an ear piercing scream. His hands, which were behind his back, were balled into fists. Knuckles had already turned white because of the pressured he's applied to them.

"It hurts…" He screamed as I began to move with such a quick pace

"Shut up..."

I rammed myself in as I held his hips with both my hands, digging my nails onto his skin. He screamed and thrashed, telling me countless of times to pull out. But, why would I? The sensation that flooded me is divine! I couldn't stop because this made me feel so alive. Taking control of this intercourse has made my blood feel like burning liquid. I groaned loudly, coinciding with the screams Naruto was letting out.

I grabbed him by his handcuffs and forced him up. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I sat back down the bed and then lay down, making him sit down on top of me. I gripped him by his hips, pushing up against him, grinding my hips on him. Naruto's screams were already hitching up ad tears started flowing down of his eyes like endless waterfalls.

"Pein… Please, stop… It hurts!!!" Naruto pleaded once again

"Why? When Sasuke did this to you did you plead for him to stop?" I said angrily, picking up my pace. My own climax was already forming

"Aniki?"

"Sasuke fucked you like this… And I bet you even screamed for him to go faster… Like this…" I rammed my hips on him, almost at the brink of my release

"You're wrong…" He said between cries. "Aniki never did this to me…"

"What?!?"

"He's just hanging out with me. We're just going to the mall or going to the arcade… But that's about it…" He said as his body was already quivering over mine

I couldn't stop. My hips were already pulsing on its own. I held his waist tight, bruising the spot on where I was holding him. With a few more thrusts, I finally reached my orgasm, dumping my load into Naruto's hot hole. Naruto also screamed out, releasing his seed on his stomach. His body quivered and collapsed on top of me. Carefully, I slipped out of him, hurriedly making my way to my clothes. But, as let his ropes out, he rolled on his stomach and sobbed on his pillow. I admired my work for a while but was surprised to see my load oozing out of him, having a pinkish-red color. Was it blood?

"You're bleeding… Is this your first time?" I said, in pure shock. Naruto just nodded, his face buried and was still crying on his pillow. "I… I didn't know… I was so rough on you… I thought you and Sasuke… Didn't he…?"

_What have I done?_

* * *

Yay!!!! Another chappie down...

*finishes the brick wall and hides behind it*

--- I'm currently in hiding… :p

**I STILL NEED REVIEWS, MY DEAR READERS!!**

**Reviews please... **

**Fuel my need!! **

**AGAIN... I NEED REVIEWS!**

**arigatou and ja ne. :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Forbidden Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), Naruto/Pein (just a little)  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Plot Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the most perfect person anyone could ever ask for. He was smart, handsome and most of all popular with the girls. He has a younger brother that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. What would Sasuke do when he realizes that he has these feelings for his younger brother? That what he might be entering is really a taboo.

_**

* * *

Sasuke's POV**_

I can't seem to get my mind on this meeting. Why the hell should I sit here listen to this nonsense? Oh right… I have this _little_ injury. It's a beautiful Saturday morning. I should be in the mall with Naruto, watching movies or eating in a classy restaurant. And I planning to take him to Shibuya. Damn it… Yahiko sure knows how to ruin a weekend. Why do I have to go and get my arm broken? Oh yeah… I was so mad and frustrated about Naruto and Pein… _Pein_… Where is that guy?

"OK… So first things first. Uchiha needs a replacement for the Kantou Finals… I doubt he'll be able to play by then… Any takers?" Tobi-sensei said as he flipped through his folders

"Chouji could always take his position…" Yahiko suggested

"I need someone that is on par with him…" Tobi said, leaning back on his chair. "Sasuke… Would you suggest anyone?"

"Can't think of anyone…" I replied almost automatically

I buried my chin on the palm of my hand as they discussed my replacement. Blah blah blah… They just kept on blabbing. But, I can't seem to shrug off this unpleasant feeling that's piercing my gut. Tsk… I squirmed uncomfortably on my chair as I crossed my arms across my chest. I closed my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. Damn it… Why am I so uneasy?

"Uchiha? Uchiha… Uchiha!" Tobi-sensei's voice suddenly boomed into my ears

"What? I heard you…" I replied

"Then what are we talking about?"

"You said you wanted Chouji to be my replacement…"

"Clearly, you're not listening." Yahiko said, hitting the back of my head. "We've decided to pick from your apprentices. Suigetsu Hozuki, Freshman in the Engineering department or that Jugo from the Commerce department. You took them in last year as your apprentices, right?"

"They're not good enough yet. They need more time before they could take my place in the line up."

"But they are above the rest of the team, right?"

"Skill-wise they are… But--"

"Then it's settled. Next issue."

I slumped back on my chair, surrendering on the said decision. This gut feel that I'm having is starting to get stronger. I wonder if it's Naruto who's in trouble. I doubt that. He's safe in our house. He remembers well to lock up the doors when I'm not there. Heck, the day that he almost got raped must have taught him a lesson. If that's not it, what is this bothering me so much?

_Pein…_

Pein? Now, why did I think of him? Has it got something to do with Pein? Did Pein come over to our house today? What if he did? I'm sure he's as harmless as an ant. Is he? Damn it… These assumptions are not helping me one bit. My eyes met with Yahiko's, and I suddenly felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Why is he looking at me like that? His eyes… They're sinister… Dark… It's scary.

"Can I go?" I suddenly blurted out

"Where are you going? You can't leave in the middle of a team meeting…" Yahiko said sharply.

_Ok… Apparently, he doesn't want me to leave… Something is really up… Just make up an excuse… Like bathroom break or something… I'll just take a cab, check on things and then hurry back…_

"Bathroom… I'll be back…" I said, standing up and dragging the chair as I stood

"Hurry back Uchiha… We have a lot to discuss…" Yahiko said, his voice icy cold

I felt Yahiko's eyes pierce through the back of my neck, following me as I exited the room. Chills suddenly ran down my spine. As soon as I was a few meters away from the classroom, I broke into a sprint and headed for the school gates, calling a cab and I ran and hopped in. I directed the driver through the winding roads, taking the shortcuts that make the travel time cut into half. I gave the money and hopped out of the cab, only to find out a familiar blue Chevrolet parked on our driveway.

_Pein…_

_**Pein's POV**_

I looked at Naruto as he curled up in a fetal like position on his bed. His chest was stained with his own seed while his back side oozed with my own, with an added red tint to it. His hands and legs were already bruised from the bondage I made on him. My eyes widen, terrified at what I have done. How should I know that Sasuke was only spending "real quality time" with his younger brother and not having wild sex with him? Why wasn't I thinking rationally? Was my mind clouded with jealousy? Or was it because I loved it when I was in control of the intercourse? When my sadistic cravings took over every instinct in my body?

"Naruto… I—I'm sorry…"

There I was, still butt naked, standing just a few feet from the man I loved, and ruined. I approached him and slowly sat on his bed, caressing his blonde locks ever so gently. I was muttering a long string of apology, but his cried made my heart sink. The guilt feeling was just too much for me to handle. I felt Naruto shiver under my touch and slowly trying to evade my hand. Had I scarred his innocence? Maybe I did… No… I really did…

"Naruto… I didn't know… I was just… I was jealous of Sasuke… I was going to tell you this on your birthday… But I think I'm going to tell it now… I am in love with you, Naruto… That's why I have those crazy thoughts about you and Sasuke… I thought he was going to steal you away from me…"

Silence. Eerie silence filled the room. It was suffocating me. Naruto hadn't said a single word after I… forcefully had sex with him. He just cried, and it was getting louder and stronger. He held on the sheets tight, gripping his pillow hard. His face was turned to the wall, as if looking at an imaginary image that was plastered on it. I stood up and walked to the other side, making out faces meet. I saw his eyes, dazed and disturbed. He has seemed to have lost focus. Fear flooded the cerulean blue orbs, taking away every happiness and pureness he once had.

"Please…" I held out to touch his face, but he quickly hid it from my reach

"NARUTO!!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!!! NARUTO!!!!" A loud bang came from his door

Shit! What is Sasuke doing here? He was supposed to be at school, meeting with the other members of the tennis club. He wasn't supposed to be home until this afternoon. Pity had long gone left my body. Panic had taken its place. Looking at Naruto and myself, Sasuke would surely go ballistic. I stood up and hurriedly went to my clothes, dressing myself up before he could even suspect anything. A good and smooth lie should ought to convince him that I was innocent, right?

But everything was too late. Naruto's door swung open, torn away from its hinges that attached it to the wall. Our eyes then met, and his obsidian orbs shifted to Naruto. His brows creased and his fist balled. I know hell would break loose.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I knew already that something was wrong. The front door was unlocked and Naruto was nowhere in sight in the first floor. Pein wasn't there either. I was growing more and more uneasy, nervous, and anxious- all the negative feelings had blended into one. I stormed up to the second floor, heading to my room. Silently, opening it and examining it. Nothing seemed to have been changed. I went through the bathroom. Spotless. That only leaves one room. Naruto's bedroom.

Without a sound, I held the doorknob and tried to open it. Strange. Naruto never locked the door. I pounded on it loudly. I was already praying to all of the gods for Naruto to be alright. My body suddenly moved on its own. I backed up a bit, and with all the force I could muster, I kicked the door open. I didn't know where the strength came from, but it was enough to send the door flying.

As I stepped back to regain my balance, my eyes laid on the sight that was in front of me. Pein was butt naked, scurrying to get his clothes on. Naruto was on the bed, curled up like a ball. This may not be math, but from the two of them, I have deducted what was going on. And no matter what Pein would say to me, the sight of the two of them has already explained to me what was going on.

"Sasuke… I…" Pein started to stammer

"What have you done?" I asked through gritted teeth

"It's… uh… It's not what you think… I…"

I walked to him, stopping just a few feet away. My knuckles were already white as I balled them tighter. Blood rushed through my head and rage powered me. I kneeled down on one leg, looking at him eye to eye. His eyes told me a lot of things. I growled at it. My eyes seemed to be in fire as I stared back at him. With my fist, I hit him squarely on the jaw. He hit the wall hard. I know, I could hear the wall cracking. He then wiped the corner of his mouth, clearly because I busted his lip.

"How dare you do this to my younger brother?" I said with my voice dangerously low.

As he stood up, I ran to him and kicked him on the stomach, using my heel to inflict more pain. He grunted out loud, groaning in pain as he held the spot where I hit him. He looked up to me, trying to get my sympathy. But I wasn't swayed. I held him on the neck, forcing him up on his feet. With great force, I slammed him and pinned him on the wall, tightening my grip on his neck and applying more pressure on it.

"Why did you rape Naruto?" I half-asked, half-growled

"I didn't…"

"Don't lie to me…" I said, kneeing him between his legs, eliciting a grunt of pain from him.

"But I…" He argued, tears welling up on his eyes

"But what? Why did you rape him?"

"I was… You were…" He said, stammering and cowering under my touch

"Get your explanation straight Nagato. Because if you don't, I'll make sure you'll rot in hell for the rest of eternity."

"I-- I'm sorry…" He said.

_That's it. He's sorry?_

God of war must have descended on me. Everything around me darkened and unbelievable power surged through my body. My legs started kicking him, and my good arm was holding him and punching him. He literally became my human punching bag. All my anger, all my disappointment and all my fear were centered to him. I was angry at him for what he's done; disappointed because he broke the trust I had placed on him and fear because this might take a toll on Naruto.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU RAPED NARUTO ONLY FOR YOUR OWN GREED! I WAS GOING TO AGREE TO THE IDEA OF YOU BEING HIS LOVER… BUT EVERYTHING WILL CHANGE NOW NAGATO! OUR FRIENDSHIP ENDS HERE… IF MY ARM WEREN'T BROKEN, I WOULD HAVE PUNCHED YOU TO DEATH…" I screamed as my legs continued to batter him

"Saskue… I'm sorry… I really am… I didn't mean to…" He said, trying to defend himself

"DIDN'T MEAN TO WHAT? BREAK HIM!"

"Sasuke… Listen to me…"

"WHY SHOULD I, NAGATO? WHY? I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL REGRET THIS DAY, NAGATO… WAIT TILL MY ARM'S HEALED. YOU'LL SURELY LIVE A LIVING HELL AND YOU WOULD WISHED YOU'VE NEVER BEEN BORN…"

"Sasuke… Is there any way I could make it up to you?"

"OUT! GET OUT, NAGATO! AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE TO NARUTO OR ME EVER AGAIN…"

"Can't we talk this over?"

"There is nothing to talk about…" I said, my voice a little more silent, but the edge still there

I watched him collect his things and walked out of the door. His body was a mess. I could see swelling and redness, along with the starting signs of bruises- from his head down his toe. The only thing my fists and feet haven' touched was his tongue. Every area of skin was already marked with my rage. He took a second look at Naruto before he left us in peace. My anger slowly subsided as I walked to Naruto, who was still silently crying on his bed. I sat on the floor, facing Naruto. My head rested on the sheets as I tapped his shoulder to face me. As he brought his face off the pillow, a gush of relief must have flowed through him. He suddenly flung himself on me, wanting to cling to his savior. I was taken aback, but still caught him with ease.

"Don't cry, Naruto… I'm here…"

"A..ni…ki…" He whispered

"Shh… I'm going to make sure that Pein would pay… He would pay big time for this…"

He cried himself to oblivion as I held him tight against my chest. It pains me to see him like this. He didn't deserve to be treated as such. He's my precious younger brother. He's the one I truly love…. Unconditionally though unrequitedly.

_Don't worry Naruto… This is a nightmare you'll surely wake up from… And when you do, I am here… Patiently waiting with open arms… For you Naruto… I will be here…_

* * *

Yay!!!! Another chappie down...

I had a hard time making this… I really hope it had met the expectation of you, my dear readers…

And I'm sorry if it doesn't. I'll try to make up in the next chapters. :D

**I STILL NEED REVIEWS, MY DEAR READERS!!**

**Reviews please... **

**Fuel my need!! **

**AGAIN... I NEED REVIEWS!**

**arigatou and ja ne. :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Forbidden Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), Naruto/Pein (just a little)  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Plot Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the most perfect person anyone could ever ask for. He was smart, handsome and most of all popular with the girls. He has a younger brother that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. What would Sasuke do when he realizes that he has these feelings for his younger brother? That what he might be entering is really a taboo.

_**

* * *

Pein's POV**_

What was I thinking? What came over me? Naruto was supposed to be mine and mine alone. But how come things turned around like this? How come that he came running to Sasuke's arms rather than in mine? Yahiko was wrong. Sasuke wasn't that kind of guy. Naruto said it himself. Everything was aniki's fault. If he hadn't persuaded me to do that to Naruto, then everything would have gone smoothly. But then, isn't it also partly my fault? That I let my desire take over me when Naruto begged me to stop?

"Maybe I should go apologize?" I thought out loud as I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling as I try to collect my thoughts

"What's the use of apologizing? What's done is done…" Aniki's voice said. I sat up and saw him leaning on the door frame

"Aniki…" I muttered. Anger suddenly flooded over me. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"My fault?" He echoed

"IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, NARUTO WOULD BE MINE… SASUKE AND I WOULD HAVE STILL BEEN FRIENDS… IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU… I WOULD HAVE… I WOULD…" I was already shaking, and tears were starting to flow down from my eyes

"Would have what, Pein? I just told you what I _think_ is happening. It was up to you to do it or not. You had a choice. It's not like you didn't have any." Aniki replied coldly – and I hated it.

"I had… a choice?"

"Yeah… When I gave you the bag and told you to go, you had a choice not to go. You had a choice to turn your car around and go back home. But you didn't. You opted to go along with the plan."

"No… It's not that…"

"And I didn't particularly tell you to rape him. I just told you to have sex with him. It's all your fault."

"No… I didn't… Stop it…"

"And what happened when you raped him? Instead of you owning him, he'd rather go with Sasuke…"

"Stop it…"

"Leaving you all miserable…"

"STOP IT! STOP IT ANIKI!" I finally bellowed, stopping Yahiko from going any further. "I get it… I get it, ok? Now, aniki… Answer me this… Why? Why did you do that to me? You know that I'd do everything you told me… And I know that you know I'd do everything you asked me to… Now, why?"

"Why, you ask?"

"Are you in love with Naruto? With Sasuke?"

Aniki chuckled. "Me? In love with them? No… In fact, I loathed him… Sasuke, that is…"

"Why?"

"He stole something from me… And for some reason… That something wouldn't let go of Sasuke…"

_**Sasuke's POV**_

It's been a while since Naruto's… incident happened. The first few days are the hardest, both for him and for me. I could still see the fear in his eyes. I felt my heart being crushed every time he looks at me with his sad eyes, tainted by the fear of doing _that_ again. He's been clinging to me like a leech, and I completely understand that. He wouldn't even step out of the house or sleep in his bedroom. He'd rather lounge on the couch or kitchen. I guess his bedroom triggers lots of bad memories for him. After all, everything is still fresh in his mind. He hadn't spoken a word either. It was like the screams had the best of his voice. I had to assume what he needed, because I knew, he wouldn't ask for it even if he wanted to.

The third day was far better. He agreed to go out of the house. Not to the mall, but to a psychiatrist. He does need some professional help and well, I am not particularly the one for that. I can be there for him, but there are just things that I can't do. As much as I wanted to be the only one who knows what happened to him, I couldn't much to help him forget about _that_. I called one of my previous colleagues, and well, he was the one who recommended me to this physician. He assured me that this person was the best in the field, and also promised me that he/she always abides to their oath of confidentiality.

"Alright, Naruto… Here we are…" I sighed, looking the door. Naruto just clung on to me tightly, holding onto my shirt as if not wanting to let go.

"Don't worry, Naruto… I won't leave you alone… Now, let's go in, ok?"

Naruto hesitated, before giving me a small nod in reply. I knocked on the door, before turning the knob and letting ourselves in. my eyes wandered around the small… clinic? No, it doesn't really look like a clinic. More like a lounge, if you asked me. There's this big oak table with a black leather chair behind it. Then at the side there's this Lazy Boy and right across it is a big leather couch. On the other side of the room is a small kitchen along with a countertop. The light was being emitted from small lamps, making the room a little dim. The air smelled a lot like vanilla – very soothing. Weird in a way that it was supposed to have an air of professionalism, but then it was cozy, more of relaxing.

"So… Uchiha Sasuke. I've been expecting you. It's been a while…" A deep voice came from behind a door – a door that I have seemed to miss when I did my little ocular survey

_I know that voice from somewhere… I've heard before…_

"Kabuto, please bring some refreshments for our guests…"

The man came into the light, walking to the big chair behind the table. He stood tall and boy was he thin. His face was pale and his hair, silver and spiked up. His raven left eye was sinister as he stared at me and my brother. His other eye was patched up, for the reason which had bugged me even before. Half of his face was covered by a mask, but I already knew what was under it. Kabuto, apparently his assistant, came out from the kitchen, bringing a tray of silver cups and plates with a small slice of cakes from the kitchen. He set everything down before walking to the doctor's side.

"Kakashi… Who would have thought I would be recommended here?" I said, bitterly

"Yes… Well, I heard your case from a friend of mine…"

"Why does it have to be you? Of all people…"

"I am, after all, your best bet…" He said, resting his elbows on the table, entwining his fingers together before bringing his chin up his interlocked hands.

"What are my options?" I said, not moving an inch from our place

"Well… My fees are high… But for you… I could make some adjustments…" His raven eye narrowed and his smile ominous

"Name it." I barked

"For your brother's case… Therapy would take around two months minimum, around two to three times a week. Per day, I'm charging 5,000 yen. If you multiply it to three, that 15,000 per week. 15,000 times 4 is 60,000 yen per month. Can you afford it, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi said

"It would take time…"

"But, I don't want it as an installment. You know me. Pay me whole or forget it."

"How about your other options?"

"Simple really…. You will spend some time me."

"Spend time with you?"

With Kakashi, that has a lot of meanings. I should know. I fell for his traps. It wasn't really a memory worth remembering. I was a high school freshman back then, and Kakashi was my Psychology teacher. I was his best student. Heck, I was every teacher's best student. But, of all the teachers that took notice of my abilities, it was Kakashi that had caught my interest. Maybe I was curious… I was young. Eventually, my curiosity jumped up a few levels. I found myself going out with my teacher. I didn't matter to me that I was dating a man. I have to admit, I fell in love with my teacher. But things happened between us, and it broke my heart into pieces. And I was around that time that I started dating random girls. Maybe I was trying to forget. It was my way of sulking.

"What would it be, Sasuke? Would you let Naruto live his life in fear?" Kakashi said, eyeing not me but my brother

Naruto snuggled to me closer. Kakashi then stood up, walking to the Lazy Boy before he motioned to the couch in front of him. I looked down at my brother before I walked to the couch, sitting rather uneasily. Kakashi smiled slyly, crossing his legs and tapping his fingers on his chin, waiting in anticipation for my answer. I breathed deeply, wrinkles creased my forehead as I thought of the right answer.

"I'm waiting…" Kakashi taunted

"Fine. Just do whatever it takes for Naruto to be alright…"

"Just leave it to me…"

"Wise choice, Uchiha Sasuke…"

But, for some reason, I felt that my choice wasn't that wise…

_**Yahiko's POV**_

Damn it… I just had to bring up that no good Sasuke…. I had to admit, Pein was right. I know he'd do anything I told him to. I used him. I know that if he did that to Naruto, the boy would fall into trauma and depression. Sasuke would then be bothered by it, and if that trauma would not be cured, then he would lose his precious brother forever. Now, Sasuke would feel how it is to lose someone he loves. He would know the pain that I have gone and is going through right now.

_It was my freshman year in Konoha High. Pein and I were good friends with Sasuke. Well, it was all Pein, but I also got close to him because of my brother. We were classmates, along with our other friends from Junior High. On our first day, we met all our teachers, except in one subject, Psychology. He called in sick; at least that was what the principal told us._

_Days went by and our Psychology teacher hasn't reported to school yet. All the while I thought that he was just an old man, waiting for his retirement. One day, he then decided to show up – not to mention twenty minutes late. As he walked into the classroom, I felt my heart stop. He was the most graceful and beautiful man my eye ever laid eyes on. His left eye was covered and half of his face was veiled. His button up long sleeves hugged his body perfectly, and his black slacks flowed down his legs elegantly. For some reason, I saw that very, very captivating. _

"_Uh… Well… I am Hatake Kakashi, your Psychology teacher. I caught a flu the previous week and I had to file a leave of absence… As for the reason why I am late… Well, I helped an old woman cross the street…"_

_I fell in love with him at first sight. I did try to catch his attention, studying his lessons intently and trying to be the best in his class. But apparently, some one has already caught his eye. And it was Sasuke. I saw them together before school, during breaks and even after school. I didn't know why Sasuke would like him back. He showed no interest in the subject and even sleep during class. Now why was Kakashi interested in a sloth like him?_

_It was during Valentine's Day. I showed up extra early because I was in charge of the Morning duty. I hurried to the classroom, hoping to be the first one to arrive. I was about to open the door to the classroom, when I heard the sound of chairs moving and people talking from the inside. Silently, I stuck an ear on the door, hoping to hear who was there before me_

"_Listen, Sasuke…" Kakashi's low voice said. "You know that I am madly in love with you…"_

"_But… Kakashi-sensei…" Sasuke replied_

"_Please… Sasuke… Don't turn me down…"_

"_It's not it… I like you, Kakashi-sensei… But…"_

"_But what?"_

"_I'm… I'm scared…"_

"_Scared? Of what? Of this…"_

_I knew what was going on. I could hear the moans and groaned. I could hear the chairs being dragged, the sound of flesh slamming against flesh. Sasuke, who I thought was high and might, could really act like a girl during sex. He screamed Kakashi's name over and over. I stood in front of the door. My feet felt like lead. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. Who can he steal the one I love? Should I squeal on them? Maybe… Call me immature, but it was a grudge that I couldn't and wouldn't let go._

_And I did. I told the teachers of the forbidden student-teacher relationship between Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi. I thought I was going to be happy when the two would finally break up. But hell, I was wrong. I thought that Sasuke would break after their relationship ended. But, it turned out that it triggered Sasuke's innate ability to attract girls. As for our teacher…_

"_Sa- Uchiha-san… Do you have a minute?" Kakashi said, after he dismissed our class_

"_I have to attend the student council meeting…That will have to wait…" Sasuke said, killing the conversation right there_

"_But…"_

"_Later…"_

_Annoyingly, our teacher's trying to get a hold of Sasuke the whole time he's been in Konoha High. My anger towards him increased. I knew I had no chance on having Kakashi for myself, now that he's still in love with Sasuke. I had to do something. I have to make Sasuke feel how it is to lose someone so dear. I have to make sure he feels the same pain I am going through._

This is my revenge, Sasuke. Taste it, feel it and live with it…

* * *

Yay!!!! Another chappie down...

Ok… My chapters are getting meaner and meaner. Nyahahaha… =D

Don't worry… It's all good… I have the end chapter already in my mind… It's just annoying because I can't think of the chapters to go in between them. :D

**I STILL NEED REVIEWS, MY DEAR READERS!!**

**Reviews please... **

**Fuel my need!! **

**AGAIN... I NEED REVIEWS!**

**arigatou and ja ne. :D**


	16. LOOKING FOR A BETAREADER

Ok…

I know that the first chapters are hard to understand…

So will anyone **please **betaread it…

I don't really mind who…

Just as long as the grammars and spellings are checked.

Thank you.

Send me a message if anyone is interested.

**I'm begging you!!!**

**Arigatou!**

**signed,**

**Maiden of the Blooddragons. (get it? :P)  
**


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Forbidden Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), Naruto/Pein (just a little), others  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Plot Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the most perfect person anyone could ever ask for. He was smart, handsome and most of all popular with the girls. He has a younger brother that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. What would Sasuke do when he realizes that he has this feelings for his younger brother. That what he might be entering is really a taboo.

Here goes! The chapter you've all been waiting for!

I'm so sorry for the delay. Hontou ni gomen ne!

_**

* * *

**_

**_Sasuke's POV_**

It's been weeks, five or six – I lost count, since the incident, and yet, I could still see the trauma in his eyes. His azure eyes are always dazed, like they are miles away from reality. I had really put an effort in his therapy with Kakashi, despite me having some doubts about his professional credibility. Lately, though, Naruto's been improving quite a lot. He's started talking, but his sentences are no longer than 5 words. At least it was a change. I didn't force him to speak more. I believe he will come around. I believe and I wish he will.

"Hey, Naruto... What do you want to do today?" I asked him one morning as he was lounging by the couch

"Watch TV." He said flatly as he stared at the television screen, flipping with channels with the remote, pressing the button almost robotically

"Don't you want to go out? It's a beautiful morning. How about some morning workout?"

"No. Don't wanna."

"How about the mall?"

"No."

"Let's eat out then..."

"No."

"A trip to..."

"I don't wanna!" He said / screamed in replied.

I just sighed in surrender. I don't want to force him yet. And with his birthday coming up, I don't think he could celebrate it with his cheery and sunny personality. The incident sucked the happiness out of him. I made a promise to myself – once this stupid cast gets out of my arm, Pein will surely be the first one whom I'm going to visit. And he's surely taste the living hell out of me.

* * *

Days flew by, and the next thing I know, it was already Naruto's birthday. I tried to pry him out of bed, but he didn't want to go. Even though it hurts to see him like that, I had to stay by his side, assuring him that I will always be there for him. I had to cancel all the appointments I made for him too. Tsunade, however, was kind enough to send some clothes over for him. They were made with the finest material, and were exquisitely tailored for him. But even the high end clothes didn't stir up his mood. I guess he was down in the pits. Way down.

"Naruto... It's your birthday! Cheer up!" I tried for the nth time. Naruto was still under his sheets, as if afraid to let the light touch him

I shook him again, but he didn't bulge. I tried to bribe him with some cake, sushi and the ultimate last resort, ramen. But even his favourite foods weren't enough for him to get out of bed. I decided to leave him be again, just like what I did the previous tries. As I went down, the doorbell suddenly rang. Strange, I'm not expecting anything or even anyone for today. Who could it be?

I ran down to the door, opening it as the person from the other side rang the doorbell again. As my eyes met with the certain unexpected visitor, anger ran through my veins, making my blood boil. I tried to slam the door shut, but his hand was already there to stop it. Using my own body weight, I pushed the door to close it, but he was far stronger than me. He managed to swing it open, making me land on my rear. The visitor stepped in, not waiting for any acknowledgement. He gently closed the door behind him and offered his hand for me to take. Angrily, I swiped his hand away from my sight as I pushed myself up, brushing the dust off my clothes.

"Sasuke... I'm sorry for coming in without telling you..." He started

"Get. Out." I said in a low and dangerous voice

"Sasuke... Please..."

"Pein..." I said between gritted teeth. My brows creased my smooth forehead as my eyes stared at him like daggers. "Get out!"

_**Pein's POV**_

I knew it is Naruto's birthday today. I tried calling his cell, but he seemed to have turned it off. I want to see him so badly. I knew what I did to him was traumatizing, and I knew that I might be hated for all eternity because of it. But I need to set things right. I need to smooth things out between my best friend and the "supposed to be" boy friend. I sort of realized that "we" were already impossible. It's was an unreachable dream. But being friends with him is enough for me. At least I could spend some time with him.

I drove to their house, with a speed of 40 km/hour. Slow, I know. But I was nervous. If my ribs weren't there, I think my heart would leap out and beat its way to Sasuke's house. Their house was already in sight. I pulled over by their driveway, messing up my parking. I then stepped out of the car and went to the door, hoping that they have already cooled down – especially Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." I breathed out, before ringing the doorbell

It wasn't long when my thoughts materialized. He was the one who answered the door. I tried to walk into their house, but he tried to shut it in my face. By instincts, my hand stopped it from closing. Damn, my fingers were only millimetres away from getting crushed. I pushed more, feeling the resistance Sasuke was exerting. With one strong and swift motion, I swung the door fully open, knocking him down on his behind. I stepped in and shut the door behind me gently before I offered my hand. He slapped it away and stood up by himself.

"Sasuke... I'm sorry for coming in without telling you..." I began with much effort on not making my voice crack

"Get. Out." He said, emphasizing those words. It hit me like ice shards – painful and cold

"Sasuke... Please..." I begged. I wanted him to listen to me.

"Pein...Get out!" He said, pointing to the door. And incredible aura surrounded him. It was as if he was burning up, and if I dare touch him, I would surely be burned.

"Sasuke. Please. I beg you... Listen to me..." I walked to him, but still keeping my distance

"What's there to listen to, Pein? You raped my younger brother because of your own greed. Why? You want to ensure that he will surely be yours? Well, I was already set to letting him go. I was already sure that you were the one for him – because you saw his real beauty."

"I didn't know..."

"I loved Naruto more than you know, more than any of you know."

"But... He's your brother. Of course you love him..."

"It's not a mere brotherly love. It's..."

Now this is bogus, a bunch of crap. Sasuke can't be in love with his own brother. But, this only proves that what aniki was saying was part true. That Sasuke _is_ in love with Naruto. But he did say that he was ready to give him up. He knows that I am in love with Naruto, and yet, despite him having feeling for his brother, he is willing to step down. He was going to let his beloved brother go, just to make me and Naruto happy. Was it martyrdom? Or was he just crazy? Now I'm confused.

"How can you know if you're really in love?"

"The heck, Pein. It's not that I am made of stone. Of course I have experienced love at least once in my life. I have dated and took a relationship seriously."

"But Naruto... He's your brother. That's incest."

"He's not really my full blood brother." He said, walking to the couch and slumped down. His hands travelled up to his temple, massaging them

"He's not?"

"My parents had classmates in high school named Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. They became so close that after they had graduated high school and college, they have decided to be business partners. They even got married at the same day, the same church and had the same reception. They were that close. But then, a few years after I was born, the Minato and Kushina Uzumaki approached my parents.

They asked my mom if she can bear an Uzumaki, with Minato as the child's father. My father was reluctant, but it was Kushina's wish to have a child. My mother finally agreed, persuading my father not to give them what they have always wished for. A year has passed and Naruto was born. He was handed over to the Uzumakis. Minato made my parents promise not to tell Naruto about this.

But, a tragic accident happened when Naruto was barely six months old. The Uzumakis had to go somewhere and Naruto was left in my parent's care. Just as the plane where the Uzumakis where in took off, one of the turbines suddenly blew up. It caused a chain reaction, and engulfed the whole plane in flames. No one survived. Not even Naruto's parents. My parents decided to take in Naruto, raising him as their own son, not even telling him why he looked so differently or why he bore a different last name.

I wasn't really keen to have another brother, since I have an older one. But, as Itachi moved out of the house, I felt kind of lonely. It was during that time that Naruto was looking for an older brother image, and with that, I am most happy to oblige. Our bonds then grew stronger. And I promised myself that I would be an older brother that he would be proud of."

"Sasuke..."

I then heard a loud cry and a banging of the door. Sasuke looked up, and clearly he saw what I saw – flash of blonde running into the room. He looked up to that direction with wide eyes, as if fear had struck him dead on. He gritted his teeth as he stood up.

"Look what you've done! He wouldn't have heard the whole story if you weren't digging around our past!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"You've done enough damage as it is, Pein. Just... leave us alone and never show your face ever again..."

"Sasuke..."

"GO!"

I had no choice. I turned my heel to leave, feeling down in the dumps. I came to fix things up, but it seems like I made everything worse. Is it really too late for our friendship?

_**Naruto's POV**_

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I lived my whole 17 years not knowing the truth about my family. And, not only that, but he mentioned he was in love with me. It's too much. I don't think I can handle it. My heart's beating so fast. Aniki's words affected me more that seeing Pein in the house again. The therapy might be working because I don't usually get as much nightmares anymore. What really bothers me is what aniki had told Pein. I locked myself in my room, trying to clear my mind. What's this I'm feeling? It's like, I can't breathe, I can't move.

"Naruto... May I come in?" Aniki's voice came through the door. His voice... It felt like thunder going through my body

"..."

"Naruto... I know what you heard is a shock. And I'm sorry I haven't told you about that, but mom made me promise that I wouldn't tell you the truth not till you're 18."

I heard some movement through the door. I was guessing he sat down on the floor, with his back on the door. He breathed out, deeply and loudly. I felt the urge of opening it. But my body just won't move. I was frozen on the spot. My hand was clenched over my chest as it started to ache. Butterflies were freely flying inside my stomach. I guess there were too many of them. It really makes me want to throw up.

"And I guess you heard what I had said earlier. I love you, Naruto. Not just a brother, but as a lover. I know it may not be the right time. But I can wait. I'll wait for you until you can accept me in your heart. I won't force myself or I won't force you to love me back. I'll give you all the time in the world to think about what I said."

Another sound came and footsteps followed. Aniki... What are you really to me? What's this feeling? It's so strange... So new. Somebody, help me. Tell me the answers!

_**Kakashi's POV**_

God, I feel like a stalker, entering through the back door just because I saw a visitor on Sasuke's front porch. I waited, rationalized and weighed my options. I could just say, "Surprise! I'm here to check up on Naruto." That's lame. I really wanted to see Sasuke. I have to admit, I still see him as the high school boy I went out and fell in love with.

"It's not a mere brotherly love..."

_What?_

"It's..."

It's true love? Oh man, this is not right. I was supposed to be the only one that Sasuke would love. I was his first. I have to do something about this. I have to think of a way to make Sasuke mine again. I have to start over and make him fall in love with me again, and it's not by forcing him.

_I think I know a way... And it just might work._

* * *

Alrightie! Another chapter done!

I'm sorry for the delay... I really am...

But I will try my best to update as soon as I can.

**Btw, I will be reposting the first few chapters.**

Thank you my BetaReader (BR), **Canten**.

I owe her for proof reading my work.

Thank you!!! :D

**Tell me what you think.**

**Reviews please... Fuel my need!!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Forbidden Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), Naruto/Pein (just a little), others  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Plot Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the most perfect person anyone could ever ask for. He was smart, handsome and most of all popular with the girls. He has a younger brother that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. What would Sasuke do when he realizes that he has this feelings for his younger brother. That what he might be entering is really a taboo.

A few more chapters and the story is done. Don't worry. I'll make it worth while. :D

I will still be reposting my previous chapters though. And, please be patient with it.

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto's POV

A month ago, Kakashi-sensei gave me the "go" signal that I could go back to school. Apparently, I'm already fit to work, as he puts it. And really, I feel incredible. I still have dreams of Pein thought, but that doesn't wake me up in the middle of the night, screaming and going hysterical. I'm over it and I'm back to my usual self. I should say everything is back to normal. Or is it?

It was a Monday morning, and I was just about to get ready for school when aniki's face suddenly came into my mind. I've been thinking about him a lot lately. I don't know why, but when I have nothing else to do or nothing else to think about, it's his face that creeps in and takes over my conscious thoughts. Then, all of a sudden, my stomach would feel funny, my heart would race and my legs would slowly turn into jello.

Maybe not everything is back to normal. Every time I remember what aniki had said to me, I've been feeling different. And I couldn't approach him about it. It feels awkward! So, the only thing I've been doing now, is avoiding him. I don't really want to strike a conversation with him, nor was he going to start with me. I guess I need to sort things out in my brain first before I confront him. After all, I have to give him my response sooner or later.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" A voice said from behind as I was walking to my school. I turned around to see Hyuuga Hinata, one of my classmates. If I remember correctly, she was also a member of the Art Club. I wonder what she wants.

"Hinata! Ohayou." I greeted her

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun." She said, stopping just a few feet away from me. Her cheeks were flushed and she started to stammer. Maybe she was just tired of running to catch up to me?

"What's up?"

"Well, Kurenai-sensei was looking for you last Friday. But you left early. She said she wants to talk to you first thing today."

"Oh... Alright..."

"She said she'll meet you int the Teacher's Lounge."

"Okay. Thanks Hinata!"

I thanked her and then speeded off to school, heading straight for to meet Kurenai-sensei. When I arrived there, I saw her sipping a cup of coffee while reading a book about Paris. I cleared my throat, getting her attention quickly. She then motioned to the seat in front of her. After I sat down, she pushed a large brown envelope to me. Slowly, I took it in my hands and opened it, surprised to see what's inside.

"Kurenai-sensei.... What's this?"

"You've been chosen to be sent to Paris and be an exchange student there in an exclusive and private school for Arts."

"What? Me? Why?"

"It's not only you. There are four others. You have the skill and the potential to be a great artist. Although you have taken a leave of absences for three months, you were still chosen to be a representative. You'll spend one or two years there, studying the basics and mastery of the Arts from the greatest Maestros and professors there."

"But why me?"

"Some maestros from Paris flew over here and took a look on the masterpieces of the students. Your painting was one of the artworks that struck their attention. They said to the principal that the artist behind that work must be reserved a spot on the exchange student program."

I was surprised. I was supposed to be attending normal school, and the next thing I know, I'm going to be sent to Paris. That means that I will be away from Japan. Be separated from it. And worse, be far away from Sasuke. Even though I haven't figured out what these feelings really are, I don't want to go. I don't want to leave. I want to stay and be close to him.

"I'll have to think about it."

"You'll have two weeks, Naruto. Think about it and let me know your answer by then."

"I will. I... I have to go to class now..."

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_Naruto... All I can think about is Naruto... His blonde locks, his azure eyes, his whisker marks... Everything about him is so... Perfect... Oh how happy I will be if I was the one he falls in love with..._

I opened my eyes as sunlight bathed my entire room. Two months have passed, and what happened during Naruto's birthday felt like it was only yesterday. Lately, it was Kakashi that I have been talking to. My feelings for Naruto have already pent up, and if I don't talk to someone about it, I think I would self-destruct. Literally. Lucky for me, he was so kind and patient as I blabbered about Naruto. At first, it didn't feel right. I was uneasy, uncomfortable, perturbed... But, he was still the same old teacher I knew before. The one who listens to me. And I'm thankful for that.

Sluggishly, I hopped out of bed and fixed my sheets. Today is a fine day. And it's going to be better because I am going to get this stupid cast of my arm. Freedom at last! I went into the closet and rummaged through my clothes, finally getting a collared shirt and faded denims. Picking up my towel from the back of my door, I grabbed my clothes and went into the shower. After my 10-minute hygienic routine, I flew down the stairs, only to be welcomed by a silver-haired man.

"Yo!" He greeted as he flipped through his favourite orange book – Icha Icha Paradise.

"You're early. I wasn't expecting you till 8." I said, heading straight for the kitchen for some breakfast.

"I just wanted to be early. You are finally going to be stripped off of that _thing_..." He said, pointing to the cast on my arm

"Yeah, I know."

I gave him a small smile before I went to my fridge and looked for some food. From the corner of my eye, I saw him stood up and walked to my direction. He stopped just beside the frame of the fridge, leaning his body and crossing his arms and he looked me over. I lifted my eyes to his face, only to find him staring back down at me. I cocked and eyebrow and his eyes just curved into two upside-down U shapes.

"What?" I asked, looking for the frozen toaster waffles.

"You want some breakfast? We can pass by a cafe or something. You can't have toaster waffles every single morning."

I stuck my tongue out to him before slamming the fridge door shut and standing straight, facing him with my arms crossed across my chest. He brought his hand up to my head and roughly ruffled my hair. I groaned in annoyance as I tried to pry his hand off. I'm not a mutt, for crying out loud! Then, out of the blue, his hand moved down to my cheek, caressing my smooth skin with his thumb. As I looked at him, our eyes instantly went into a deadlock. His obsidian orbs were looking at me warmly, softly. It was the same look that I saw when he first confessed to me. Before, it gave all the fluff. But today, it just felt downright awkward.

"Uh... Kakashi..." I said, breaking our contact

"Sorry..." He said, pulling his hand away from my face and backing off a bit. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright." I replied.

"Let's go..."

"Sure."

Just when we were about to go, I turned around took one last look on our second floor. And yes, I saw the one that I wanted to see the most. It was Naruto. But, he looked at us as strangely... Troubled, if I may say. I wonder what's wrong...

_Naruto..._

_**Kakashi's POV**_

A way to a man's heart isn't easy. Wooing is one way, but the first thing is to melt all barriers that yield me from his true self. And that is what I need to do. I need to prove to Sasuke that I am the best man he could ever have as a lover, better than his younger brother. It was my fault that he drifted away from me, and now, I need to put the pieces back to its proper place. He is already of legal age. I'm not breaking any rules anymore. I've won his heart once. I know I could win it again.

"One Venti Java Chip Frappucino with Strawberry Shot for Kakashi and a Venti Iced Choco with Mint Shot for Sasuke. One waffle with chocolate syrup and a Chicken Sandwich. For here." I told the barista in front of me.

I took paid for the bill and took my seat with Sasuke in a table just by the window. A guy then came with the tray, bringing our food to the table. He was handsome, I have to admit, but he was looking at _my_ Sasuke with those fan girl eyes. I gave him my infamous death glare and within milliseconds of contact, he immediately backed off and left the two of us alone.

"So... You talked to Naruto yet?" I asked him while he slowly took a sip from his drink

"No... Not yet." He murmured almost inaudibly, but I heard it.

"How long are you going to keep this up? Sure you told him that you were in love with him. But that was like... Two months ago..."

"I know that... You don't have to remind me... But... It's just that..."

"Just what? You're afraid?"

"No... It's not that... I told him I'd wait for him till he's ready... But he hasn't approached me yet. I just thought that it's like telling me "I'm not ready yet." I don't want to rush him..." He said, biting into his sandwich

"Sasuke... There is a limit of you waiting for him. Two months and he's not responding yet. Don't you think you should go look for another guy by now?"

"No... I still believe that he will come around. I really believe... And I am hoping he will..."

I just kept silent. He was in love, at the same time distraught. He should stop. Enough is enough. He's hurting and he doesn't even want to admit it. He needs loving, someone to show him what true love is. I won't hesitate to show him that. Sasuke, you've done your part. And Naruto just won't reciprocate. It's your turn to be loved. And that would be by me...

* * *

Alrightie! Another chapter done!

Like it? Hate it? Say it!

Btw, I would like to thank my BetaReader (BR), Canten.

I owe her for proof reading my work.

Domo arigatou ne! :D

**Tell me what you think.**

**Reviews please... Fuel my need!!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Forbidden Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), Naruto/Pein (just a little), others  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Plot Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the most perfect person anyone could ever ask for. He was smart, handsome and most of all popular with the girls. He has a younger brother that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. What would Sasuke do when he realizes that he has this feelings for his younger brother. That what he might be entering is really a taboo.

Next two chapters _might_ be the climax... So you better wait for it. :D

I will still be reposting my previous chapters though. And, please be patient with it.

_**

* * *

**_

Kakashi's POV

_Boy, this sure takes a long time..._

I've been waiting in the room for almost an hour and Sasuke wasn't done. I slumped back and crossed my arms and legs, impatiently waiting for my soon-to-be-lover to come out of the doctor's office. As if on cue, the door of the doctor's office swung open with Sasuke slowly making his way out. His cast was already gone, but was replaced with some bandages.

"Arigatou, sensei." He said, bowing before closing the door behind him.

"What took you so long?" I asked, standing up and walking next to him.

"I thought my ears were going to bleed. That doctor was such a blabbermouth." He said, lightly rubbing his ears. "He practically told me his life's story..."

"It's worth the wait, now isn't it? Well... How does your arm feel?"

"Lighter." He swung his arms up and down, trying his newly acquired freedom. "That cast was really starting to get on my nerves."

"I could just imagine."

"Uh... Kakashi, I have a favour..."

"Name it."

"Can you drive me to this certain place? It's not that far, I promise."

"What are you going to do there?"

"I have a score to settle. Please, Kakashi…"

I nodded and led him to the car park. The look in his eyes switched from lively to dark, as if ready to kill someone. I didn't question any further. It might be me who will be caught in his dark trance. As we hopped into my Porsche 911 Turbo, he told me the directions to where I was going to go to. The road was very familiar. It's like I've driven this way before. I just didn't know when.

"Stop there by the white house." He said icily. "You could stay here by the car, Kakashi. But if you wish to come with me, you better not interfere."

"What do you mean by that, Sasuke?"

He opened the door and slammed it behind him. He made his way to the front porch, with me just behind his tail. With balled fists, he pounded on the wooden door. Just when an orange haired man opened it, Sasuke's fist went flying to his jaw, sending him across the floor. Sasuke made his way in, with me not far behind. He then went to the other man, who was already down in the ground. Roughly pulling him by the collar, he landed another punch to his gut then his face.

"What do you think you are doing to my brother?" I heard a voice bellow from the second story.

It was a splitting image of the man who Sasuke was beating. The only difference is that the spike of his hair was more defined. He ran down to Sasuke, prying him away from his brother. Quickly, I went by the intruder's side, holding him down by the back of his collar. He looked at me with his eyes wide open as he tried to free himself from my grasp, but I wasn't going to let him intervene.

"Let me go, Kakashi-sensei!" He said.

"Yahiko... It's wiser for you not to intervene..." I said smoothly

"Pein is being beaten half to death by that monster! I'm not going to let my brother suffer!"

"Don't you think what Pein did to his brother didn't make Sasuke suffer! He's been down in the dumps lately. Even though he smiles and acts aloof, inside, it's hurting him real bad. I could see it. I could practically feel it. And when he's hurting, I am hurting as well. That is why I'm letting him release some of the sadness that has already pent up inside of him, threatening to eat him alive."

"But... None of this would happen if he did not steal you from me!" He suddenly bellowed, and this made me release me grip on his collar

"What?"

_Yeah, I could say that again._ _WHAT?!?_

"I've always been in love with you ever since I was your student during freshmen year. He stole you from me. I was supposed to be the one you were making love with in the classroom. Not him! He forced himself on you so you could fall in love with him too!"

Now that was just low. My hand, as if on instinct, balled itself and punched the lights out of Yahiko. Sasuke seemed to have stopped when he saw me beating Pein's brother. Pein wasn't also in a good shape. His blood had stained Sasuke's white button up shirt and knuckles. Bruises were already forming on his body, especially his face. His clothes were already torn, ruined and dirtied.

"Now, you listen to me, Yahiko. I was the one who asked Sasuke that day. Not the other way around. And it is not my fault that I fell in love with him. Why did you set up this deranged revenge for that petty thing? Did you ask Pein into raping Naruto?"

"I talked Pein into doing that to Naruto. He didn't know he was doing it for me, not until I told him all the details behind the revenge. I had set this up all as a revenge for stealing away the man I loved."

"Raping Sasuke's brother isn't a reasonable revenge for that. You have done far more than emotional damage to the both of them. This is why no one would dare fall in love with you... You low life!"

I was about to punch him again, but from the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke running to Yahiko's direction. He talked the older twin, pinning him to the ground with his legs. Again and again, he punched Yahiko until his face was a bloody mess. I had to step in and stop Sasuke from his berserk phase before he totally kills Yahiko. Sasuke was struggling, fighting to free himself. But, even though he was elbowing my face, I didn't let him go.

"LET ME GO! DAMN YOU YAHIKO! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! KAKASHI, LET ME GO!"

"Sasuke, that's enough. It's not worth it! If you kill him, you'll rot in jail. You'll lose everything dear to you. It's not worth it! Sasuke, snap out of it!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Stop it, Sasuke!"

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I made a promise to myself that the minute I got my cast off, I'm going to beat the shit out of Pein. I had asked Kakashi to drive me there, and it was good I didn't tell him that. I think he'll stop me if he knew we were heading for the Nagato residence. The minute I got there, my mind was set to kill. Not just beat him up, but kill. I didn't know if the God of War just descended upon me, but I wanted to smile on Pein's cold corpse.

I then knocked on the door, and my fist was the one who welcomed him. I knew very well that Pein was always the one who answers the door. Just when I sent Pein flying across the floor, I rushed in and started to punch him again and again. All the frustration and depression was released at that instant. I felt that the negative energy is fuelling my attacks.

"You little son of a bitch!" I said with gritted teeth. "This is for making Naruto's and my life miserable!"

"Sa-"

"Shut up, you fucker!"

Just when I was about to continue, I heard a grunt from afar. When I turned my head to the source, I saw Kakashi land a punch on Yahiko's face. That was when I heard the whole story. Of how Yahiko was in love with Kakashi at the same time that Kakashi was in love with me. How he had poisoned his younger brother's mind just to exact his revenge.

_Fuck these siblings... I fucking loathe them..._

I rushed to Yahiko, tackling him with my new found anger. My punches were getting stronger and stronger. I could feel the rage as my control was slipping out of me. I wanted to kill him. I wanted his death to be brought about by my own two hands. Everything went dark as I kept on going, not knowing how wild and rough I was getting. All I know was, I was hitting him.

All of a sudden, I felt a pain of arms yank me away from Yahiko. I tried to squirm free, struggling to break the iron grip that held me in place. A soft voice was cooing me to get a grip of myself, but I shunned it out. My elbow was already hitting something, I felt it. But, I still struggled. I need to finish what I had come here for. I need to settle this once and for all.

"LET ME GO! DAMN YOU YAHIKO! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! KAKASHI, LET ME GO!"

"Sasuke, that's enough. It's not worth it! If you kill him, you'll rot in jail. You'll lose everything dear to you. It's not worth it! Sasuke, snap out of it!" Kakashi pleaded

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Stop it, Sasuke!"

"Kakashi... Let me go, or else..."

"Listen to me Sasuke... I think they have already learned their lesson..."

"Give me five more minute. Just five. And I'm done." I said, rather calmly.

Just as Kakashi made sure I already had my sanity back, he let my arms go. I closed my eyes and breathed out. Four minutes and forty seconds. I took my stance and headed straight for Yahiko, kicking and punching to satisfy my heart's desire. My arm was starting to hurt. Of course, the doctor advised me to rest after all. But that didn't stop me. I had little time.

Three minutes left. Yahiko fainted as I landed my last punch on his face. I dropped him on the ground and headed for Pein. His eyes mirrored fear. After all, it was the first time he saw me that angry. I lunged to him, welcoming him with a kick in his gut. I raised him up and pinned him against the wall. I landed punches all over his body, making sure his tongue was the only spot on his body that wasn't tainted.

Thirty seconds. Pein finally passed out, muttering his apology just before he collapsed. I relaxed myself and stood in the middle of the bloodied living room. It was surely a mess. I looked down at my hands, tainted by my two friend's blood. My clothes were already red. But most of all, it was my ego that hurt the most. I didn't know why, but even after exacting my revenge, I still felt guilty about doing all of this. I stared up the ceiling and closed my eyes. My knees gave in as I fell and kneeled down on the floor. I then buried my face on my hands and tears suddenly came flowing down uncontrollably.

_What now?_

_**Naruto's POV**_

My two week deadline is almost up, and Kurenai-sensei has been bugging me for my answer. Honestly, I still don't know what to do. Before, I was already set to decline the offer. Aniki is more important to me, and I have realized this during the times I was left alone. But then, lately, he's been going out with Kakashi-sensei too much. It's as if something is between them. What if I am not the one he loves anymore? What if Kakashi-sensei already took my place in aniki's heart? Then would my stay here in Japan be a nuisance to their relationship?

"So, Naruto... Have you finally made up your mind yet? The other students have already left for Paris yesterday." Kurenai-sensei asked during our club time.

I set down my paint palette and brush, turning my chair around to face her. I bent down to my book bag and gave her the brown envelope she handed to me two weeks ago. Anxiously, she took it and opened the contents. As soon as she saw what was written, her eyes closed and her lips formed into a small smile.

"You've made a wise decision, Naruto. We'll arrange the tickets and book the earliest flight we can."

_I just hope I won't regret this decision..._

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Say it!

Btw, I would like to thank my BetaReader (BR), Canten.

I owe her for proof reading my work.

Domo arigatou ne! :D

**Tell me what you think.**

**Reviews please... Fuel my need!!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Forbidden Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), Naruto/Pein (just a little), others  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Plot Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the most perfect person anyone could ever ask for. He was smart, handsome and most of all popular with the girls. He has a younger brother that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. What would Sasuke do when he realizes that he has this feelings for his younger brother. That what he might be entering is really a taboo.

I will still be reposting my previous chapters though. And, please be patient with it.

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto's POV

_What am I really to you, Aniki? Were you just playing with me when you said you love me? Are you going out with Kakashi-sensei? Did he replace me in your heart? Was it because I didn't give you my answer right after you confessed to me? Or you never really did love me?_

My heart hurts, my stomach was in knots. I don't know this feeling. I watched Aniki and Kakashi-sensei leave the house. Hot tears suddenly fell from my eyes. Why am I crying? I'm such a baby! I hate Aniki for making me feel this way! I hate Kakashi-sensei for taking Aniki away from me. But most if all... I hate myself... Because I think... I feel... I have fallen in love with my brother. Truly, madly and deeply.

"Let's go..." Kakashi-sensei told aniki

"Sure." He replied

"Aniki... Don't go..." I whisper, but he has already shut the door behind him.

I slumped down on the floor, grasping my chest. It really hurts and I can't breathe. It's suffocating me. I curled up, bringing my knees to my chest then resting my forehead on it. I feel so pathetic. There's a battle in me and no one is winning. All the Gods and saints in the heavens, please hear me! Help me sort this out. My sanity might just slip away.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, but a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I got up and went to answer the door. When I opened it, relief washed through my system. It was my Math teacher, Umino Iruka – and boy was I really glad to see him. It may not look like it, but he was one of the teachers I always am in good terms with. He listens to me and he even offers me his shoulder for me to cry on. He was like my second dad.

"Naruto... I brought..." Iruka-sensei said, but was cut short when he saw my face. "Were you crying?"

"Iruka-sensei..." I groaned.

"What is it, Naruto? You want to talk about it?"

I nodded in reply. Of course I do. I might self-destruct, for Pete's sake! He handed me an envelope. Apparently, Kurenai-sensei asked him to deliver my passport and plane ticket. Oh well. It's all set. I'm really leaving. I placed the envelope down just by the other papers at the corner of our coffee table.

"So... What's the matter, Naruto?" He asked. I slumped down on the couch and he took the seat beside me

"I'm confused."

"Care to explain to me?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling. Every time I think about... this person, I get butterflies in my stomach, I hyperventilate or I can't breathe at all... Or when I don't have anything to do, this person's face comes into my mind... I can't sleep because I think of him... I get jealous when he... Oh... Uh... This person's..."

"Oh… Don't worry Naruto... I'm gay. Go on..."

"Right... Anyway... I get jealous when he goes out with someone... He told me he was in love with me. But that was only once, and it was two months ago. I didn't reciprocate his feelings because I'm not sure what I am feeling for him myself. But, when I see him go out with someone, I feel sad because I feel that he's already replaced me... I don't know... I'm so confused..." I said, burying my face on my hands. But, all he did was chuckle.

"Naruto... You're really growing up..." He said, rubbing the top of my head, ruffling my blonde locks

"Huh?"

"You're in love. That's what's happening."

"Say what?"

"You. Are. In. Love. L-O-V-E,"

"I'm... in love....? Seriously?"

"Yes... I think Cupid hit the bull's eye with you..." Iruka said, smiling at me. "You're preoccupied thinking about him. Even your subconscious mind wants him.... Have you talked to him... after he said he loves you?"

"Uh... No...."

"Oh boy..." He said. He then took my cheeks in both his hands and gave them a squeeze.

"Hey! That hurts!" I said, growling and slapping his hands off my face. I rubbed the two sore spots. I could actually feel them throb.

"You're such a slowpoke. For all you know, the other guy is making his move one your special someone because you're not doing anything about your relationship. I mean, come on! Two months. Anyone would go crazy if you poured your heart to the person you love and get a cold shoulder in reply."

"Maybe I should talk to him.... Before I go to Paris."

"You should. Your flight is two days from now."

"What?!? That soon?"

"Didn't you read the details?"

"I might have missed it." I said, sheepishly. And what do you know. I earned a slap on the back of my head from him. "I deserved that."

He then stood up, saying that he needed to get back to his work. I hugged him tight, saying my thanks to him again and again. After all, he saved me from going ballistic. I led him to the door and bade him goodbye. After making sure that he has left, I locked all the doors and headed up to my room. Maybe I should do my packing. There are a lot of things to bring after all. I ran up to my room with my new found enlightenment.

_Aniki... Now I know... I'm ready to tell you... I am in love with you..._

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Kakashi drove me home. I was dazed and lifeless. My eyes were blurred with tears, my hands and clothes soaked in blood. Kakashi didn't say a word during the drive. I guess he wants me to have my peace of mind. The drive wasn't that long. Before I knew it, I was already in our front porch. Almost like an instinct, I groped for my house keys, unlocking the door and headed straight for my bedroom. I stripped off my bloodied clothes, leaving them lying to God-knows-where in the house. Kakashi followed me, still quiet.

"I... I'm going to take a shower."

"It's dark already. Wow, time flies... Do you want some dinner, Sasuke?"

"No. I'm not hungry..."

"Something to drink then?"

"Tea.... Would be nice..."

The hot shower did wonders to my body. It relaxed my sore muscles and my clouded mind. I stepped out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around my waist. I headed for the bedroom, and Kakashi was just behind me, shutting the door when the both of us were already in the room. I slumped on my bed, while Kakashi handed me some tea. He sat down beside me with his own cup, and once again, deafening silence surrounded us. It wasn't long when Kakashi decided to break it.

"So... How are you feeling? Better?" He said, finishing his tea and setting it down on the bedside table

"A little." I replied, drinking my tea in one gulp. He then took it from my hands and set it down beside his cup.

"You've had a rough day... Why don't you turn around and let me give you a massage?"

_Not a bad idea... Anything would do right now..._

I turned around, my back now facing him. His cold hands went to my bare back, massaging the still sore muscles from my upper body. Ah... That hits the spot! He continued to my shoulders, my arms, even my head. I was already getting sleepy. Apparently, his massage was making me too relaxed and to comfortable. Then, all of a sudden, I felt his hand snake into my towel and between my legs, caressing my shaft. I quickly caught his wrist, but his hand didn't stop from moving. Shit, it felt good. And I think I'm getting a hard-on.

"Kakashi..." I barely managed to moan. "Stop..."

"You know you need this, Sasuke." He whispered, licking my ear and kissing my neck.

"But..." I argued.

_Not good... His hands are damn skilled. My body is giving in..._

"This might help you." He then said.

Suddenly, my eyes were covered by a fabric, and I felt him tie it at the back of my head. He then laid me down on the bed, with my back flat on it. His hands travelled to my chest, bringing me closer to him. His fingers trailed on my nipples, playing and teasing me with them. I bit my lip, trying not to moan. But, when his hands went back to my growing erection, I just couldn't stop it. My body quivered, responding to his ministrations.

"I'll help you forget about Naruto..." He whispered to me. "He's not worth the pain you're feeling right now. Let me show you what love is..."

I couldn't fight. His skilled hand was preventing my speech. All that my mouth ever threw were moans and groans of ecstasy – of guilt-filled ecstasy. I felt him tug my towel, and the retraining fabric left my skin. Cool breeze caressed my body, making me quiver. His warms lips then caught mine, kissing me rather feverishly. His hands went down to my manhood again, rubbing it slowly.

_No... This isn't right... I'm the one who's supposed to be doing this to Naruto.... Not Kakashi doing this to me... I must stop this... But my body..._

"Kakashi... S-top..." I moaned out.

"You want this, Sasuke... Why deny it? I'll make you feel like you were in cloud nine..."

_It's already surrendered to Kakashi's touch... _

"Kakashi..."

_I can't... _

"I love you Sasuke... and I'll prove it to you... Right here... Right now..."

_I can't stop him... _

_**Kakashi's POV**_

I travelled down to Sasuke's neck, kissing him and marking my territory. I had intended to put a hickey on him, and he will sure have some in the morning. My mouth then took one of his nipples; licking it and flicking it with my tongue while my other hand move on the other. I then switched sides, making him moan and groan in sheer pleasure. Just as I have thought, he was sensitive. Not having sex for so long made him react to simple touches this much.

I didn't wait anymore. I spitted on my hand and coated a fair amount of my own hard-on with saliva, making sure it had enough lubrication. I parted his legs and positioned myself, pushing the tip past his puckered entrance. He groaned out and his back arched. I inched in slowly, and I wasn't very long when my whole manhood was already in him. He teeth was clenched, but he then relaxed when I stopped pushing in.

"Hold on, Sasuke..." I muttered

I gripped his hips, moving my hips. He gripped the sheets, twisting and turning his body crazily. His moans were suppressed, but his mouth was hung open. I picked up the speed, almost ramming inside. I changed my angle, hoping to hit his prostrate. He moaned loudly and sharply as I hit the spot. I repeated it again and again, making him wither under me.

"Sasuke... I'm gonna..."

With a few more pushed, I had already reached my limit. I dug my nails on his hips and drained my load in him. He soon climaxed, and spilled his seed on his stomach. Once done, I pulled out of him and collapsed on top on of him. I felt his breathing. He must have been tired. I took of his blindfold and set it down on the side table. I looked at his whole body. Gods, he was hot. His seed coated his abdomen; the back side was stained with mine. But then I saw his flushed face and closed eyes, a tear rolled down and whispered a name that I wished was mine.

"Naruto..."

_Shit... He's really in love with that bastard... I can't do anything more... I lost..._

* * *

*hides* I'll be writing my next chapter. Till then, I'll hide... Just in case you decide to muder me. Hahaha... Kidding. :D

Like it? Hate it? Say it!

Btw, I would like to thank my BetaReader (BR), Canten.

I owe her for proof reading my work.

Domo arigatou ne! :D

**Tell me what you think.**

**Reviews please... Fuel my need!!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Forbidden Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), Naruto/Pein (just a little)  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Plot Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the most perfect person anyone could ever ask for. He was smart, handsome and most of all popular with the girls. He has a younger brother that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. What would Sasuke do when he realizes that he has these feelings for his younger brother? That what he might be entering is really a taboo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kakashi's POV**_

I couldn't sleep. Even though I had sex with Sasuke, the one I truly love, I couldn't forget the least few seconds of it. How I took off his blindfold, only to reveal him crying. And then, what's worse was that he moaned someone else's name. I expect it to be mine, but it wasn't. It was his brother's, Naruto. I was sure that the ultimate way to forget about someone is have sex with him. But, I was gravely mistaken. I guess that the whole time we were at it; he screamed his brother's name in his head over and over. Come to think of it, he didn't even moan my name, not even once.

"Sasuke…" I caressed his cheek as I was just sitting down behind him. "I love you… But, you just love someone else. And although I already know that, I tried to win your heart… But, I guess I just made myself look like a bigger villain now… I'm sorry Sasuke… I hope you forgive me…"

I glanced over to the clock. It was already 6:00 A.M. and yet, it was still dark. I stood up, bare and all and looked out the window. Dark clouds were lingering in the morning sky. I think it's going there's a storm coming up and a big one too. I then made my way to the bathroom, deciding for have a quick warm shower before Sasuke wakes up.

As I made my way down, I noticed an envelope resting just beside my car keys. Curiosity kills the cat, but what the heck. I took it and opened it, only to be surprised by its contents. What's this? Naruto is going to Paris? Sasuke never told me anything about this. Does he know? Was he informed? Did he sign some consent form to this or something?

I decided to talk about this the first thing after he wakes up. First, I took my warms shower, using the extra towels Sasuke keeps by the bathroom closet. I used one to wrap around my waist and one to dry my hair. I then made my way up, taking the envelope with me as I go. Quietly, I opened the door, only to see Sasuke still sound asleep. I grabbed a chair and lazily dragged it, placing it just beside the bed. I then sat down, waited for Sasuke to wake up as I dry my hair.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I opened my eyes, the fluorescent light hurting my obsidian orbs. I squinted, trying to adjust to the offending brightness of the room. I rolled to my side, only to see Kakashi sitting by the bedside, a towel around his neck and another around his waist. His hair was dripping wet. I then sat up, realizing that I was butt naked and that my behind hurt like hell. It was like sitting on pins and the points are seeping though my muscles.

"Ow! It hurts!" I yelled out as I tried to sit up. "What time is it?"

"Half past nine." He said lazily. "Sasuke, we need to talk."

"Damn right, we should. You... You stupid jerk! And asshole! A fucker!"

"Call me all you want, Sasuke. I think I deserve that. But right now, it's not the issue."

"Fuck off! It's the issue here. You've forced your self in me! It's like close to raping someone… You're just as lowly as Pein and Yahiko! How… How could you do this to me? I trusted you so much, Kakashi…" I couldn't help it. Hot tears were flowing down from my eyes

"I know, Sasuke… And I'm sorry… It's just…" He took a moment, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He then opened his eyes, meeting with my own in an intense stare. "I thought you could forget your love… Naruto… But last night, I realized, it was me who lost."

"Kakashi…"

"You cried and then moaned his name out. Even after what I did with you, he was the one you still thought about. It's my loss, Sasuke. And for everything, it is me who is to blame."

"Thank you… Kakashi… You don't know what this means to me…" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. It was a friendly hug. _Friendly._

"There's this one thing I haven't told you." Kakashi then continued, unwrapping my arms from his neck

"What is it?"

"You might want to take a look at this." He then handed me an envelope.

Cautiously, I took it and opened it. My color must have drained, since I felt all the blood go down from my face. My hands shook as I looked at the paper again and again. This can't be. Naruto… He's going to Paris? Without me knowing? He's studying aboard, and I don't even know about it. He accepted this, without my consent. Why, Naruto? Why?

"I thought so… You didn't know about this, did you?"

"No… I don't… You knew about this, Kakashi? And you didn't tell me?"

"I just found the letter earlier when I was about to take my shower. His flight is scheduled the day after tomorrow. What are you going to do?"

I don't know what I'm going to do. I want to tear the ticket into pieces, but I know that they can reproduce another copy of it at the airport. Should I just plead to Naruto? But, he was avoiding me for two months. On what ground will I assure that he'll listen to me? I felt Kakashi's hands rub my back, cooing me to stop crying. I didn't realize I was, not until he told me. Just when I was getting a bit comfortable, I heard a cry from the door and heavy footsteps following after.

"NARUTO!" I called out, but I was already too late.

"Go after him, Sasuke. You're the one that he needs the most…" Kakashi said, letting me go.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah… I'll just lock up. Take your key with you."

"Thank you, Kakashi. Thank you…"

I stood up, bearing the pain that was screaming at my back side. I slipped on a pair of jeans and my button up shirt, not even doing a single button. Running to the door, I grabbed my keys and ran after Naruto. It was raining hard, and the road was quite slippery. I couldn't see well, but my instincts were telling me what direction I should take.

_Wait for me, Naruto. Please…_

_**Naruto's POV**_

I woke up the next day, my new found determination fueling me. It was 9:00 AM. I stepped out and headed for the bathroom, thinking I could use a morning shower. Just when I climbed down the stairs, I saw a piece of clothing laying around on the floor. I walked to it and picked it up; quickly noticing it was aniki's. But, why is it stained with dried blood? Oh no… Is he hurt?

I ran up the flight of stairs, barging into aniki's room. But the scene just surprised me. I saw Kakashi, his lower half only wrapped with a towel. Aniki, who was (from where I can see) naked. They were so close. And I could suspect, they had done _that_. Tears formed and my heart crushed into a million pieces. I had to get out. It hurts so much. My legs moved on its own as I ran out of the door.

_Stupid aniki! You're just so stupid!_

I ran out of the house. Rain was pouring hard, making the streets cold and slippery. But I didn't mind. I had to run as far as I can. I was ready to confess, but it seems like he's not really mine to own. I stopped by the nearest park, noticing that it was the park that aniki and I usual go to. Memories lingered as I sat down on the familiar oak tree, taking shade from the harsh rain.

"_Naruto, get down there… You'll get hurt." A younger aniki called out to the small me I climbed up the tree, sitting on the branch_

"_It's ok, aniki is there. You'll catch me. Because you love me. Ne, aniki?"_

"_That's right, Naruto. I love you."_

_The smaller me then lost balance, falling face first on the ground. But, I fell on aniki's chest. He broke my fall, with aniki landing on his behind. He groaned at bit as he sat me on the grass and repositioned himself, rubbing the sore spot where landed._

"_I'm sorry, aniki… I'm so sorry." The smalled me cried, snuggling closer to my aniki_

"_It's alright, Naruto. Don't cry…"_

"_But, you got hurt…"_

" _I did it because I love you… I don't want you to get hurt." He said, rufling my blonde locks and kissing the top of my head._

"_I love you too, aniki."_

I buried my face in my hands and cried. It's not supposed to be this way. I'm supposed to be the one in his arms. I'm supposed to be the one he kisses. Why? Why does it have to be someone else? Aniki… I am in love with you. You told me you love me. Why can't you keep your word? My chest was hurting again and butterflies were threatening to burst out of my stomach. From afar, I could hear a faint voice calling my name. But, I paid no mind.

"Naruto. Where are you?" The voice called.

_No where near you._ I answered in my head.

"Naruto! Naruto!" The voice repeated

Just as when I closed my eyes, the voice came clearer and clearer. As it called my name, the voice was beginning to crack and tremble. Was he crying? Or was it just cold and he's swallowing water?

"Naruto! I finally found you." The voice said.

I looked up, only to see aniki. His eyes were red and so was his nose. He then kneeled down in front of me and took me in his arms, wrapping me tightly with his. I felt his body shiver as he voiced out his relief on finding me. He was… crying? I held on his arms, not having the strength to pry him away from me. Instead, the inner me wanted him to stay like this.

"I was worried sick. Naruto… I found you. You're here, in my arms…" He said, not letting me go. In fact, he even wrapped his arms tighter.

"Aniki…"

"I love you… Naruto. Please don't go… Please… Don't leave me… Stay by my side…"

Those words. They were a bunch of lies. I knew it had to be. But why is it that a part of me insisted that I believe that. He then released me and looked me straight in the eyes. Black crashed with blue. It was an intense feeling. I felt his fingers tip my chin up and he slowly inched forward. I closed my eyes, anticipating for it to come. I felt his cold and wet lips on mine, touching it ever so lightly. I hungrily kissed him back, pulling him by his shirt and forcing his lips more on mine. This is what I've wanted. This is how it should stay… Forever.

"Aniki…" I breathed as he pulled out. "I love you aniki…"

_I said it… I finally said it._

"I love you so much, aniki…" I cried. Tears kept flowing down uncontrollably. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

He didn't let me say a word more. His lips on mine was enough of a response.

* * *

Yay!!!! Another chappie down...

Reviews please or you won't get a juicy lemon chappie from me! Nyahahaha….

**I STILL NEED REVIEWS, MY DEAR READERS!!**

**Reviews please... **

**Fuel my need!! **

**AGAIN... I NEED REVIEWS!**

**arigatou and ja ne. :D**

**PS: Thank you Canten for beta reading my chapters. :D  
**


	22. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Forbidden Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), Naruto/Pein (just a little), others  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Plot Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the most perfect person anyone could ever ask for. He was smart, handsome and most of all popular with the girls. He has a younger brother that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. What would Sasuke do when he realizes that he has this feelings for his younger brother. That what he might be entering is really a taboo.

Here goes! The chapter you've all been waiting for!

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke's POV

"I love you, Naruto… You don't know just how much…"

I was in my room, drying Naruto's hair with a towel as he sat on my bed, his back resting on the headboard. Everything is happening so fast. Just last night, I was with Kakashi. And now, Naruto was with me. He said he loved me, and I know for sure he loves me back. But, I didn't have much time. Naruto's going to Paris. And I have to do everything I can just to convince him to stay by my side.

"You're such a liar, aniki…" He suddenly said, breaking the silence between us. He didn't sound remorseful or angry. He was just downright straight

"Huh? Why? What's the matter?" I asked. I really didn't know what he was talking about

"You're in love with Kakashi-sensei too, aren't you?"

"What?" I stopped, taking the towel off his head and using a finger to bring his eyes to meet mine

"You're spending a lot of time with him for the past few months. It's like, you're happy with him. Earlier, I saw the both of you… Plus the marks on your neck… It's just that--"

Tears filled the cerulean blue eyes that stared back at me. I dropped the towel and pulled him into my arms, his head resting on my bare chest. His tears started flowing down. My heart was racing, threatening to leap out of my ribcage. It hurts, seeing Naruto cry because of me. A hand caressed his blonde tresses as I allowed him to release all the pain I have inflicted on him.

"Naruto… Can you feel my heart? It's beating for you… It goes crazy whenever I think of you. It aches when I'm not with you. Please believe me…" I whispered to his ear

"But… Kakashi-sensei…"

"You don't have to worry about him… He's not important to me… What matters is that you're here with me and not him…"

"The marks on your neck… You did it with him, didn't you… DIDN'T YOU!?!"

"I don't want to lie to you, Naruto. So, honestly, yes… He forced me to… But all the while, I was thinking about you… The whole time we were doing it, I wished that I was you. I wanted to feel you… I wanted to make you mine…"

I pulled back and inched in on him, attempting a kiss. But, he turned his head the other way. A deep blushed formed across his cheeks as his eyes looked to the side, avoiding my gaze. I smiled at him. He's so cute when he's shy. Both my hands held his cheek lightly and my lips touched his. He's so warm, so sweet, and so delicate. I pushed him down on the bed and pinned him with my knees on either side, deepening the kiss even more. My tongue swiped down his lower lip, asking for permission. Naruto hesitantly agreed, parting his lips just a little. It was enough for me, though, to taste him. He then grunted, and I quickly pulled out. His lips were swollen and his face flushed, breathing a little heavily.

I smile and planted a quick kiss on his lips before I attacked his neck. I traced his jaw line with my tongue and kissed my way down. My lips found his vein and I sucked on it gently while making sure I will leave a mark on it. He groaned a little, titling his head to the side. I then went down to the sensitive flesh just above the collar bone; biting it and making him mewl.

"Aniki…" He moaned

"You don't know how long I've waited for this, Naruto…" I whispered to his ear, licking and biting on his earlobe

I continued down, placing butterfly kisses on his skin. I felt him shiver a bit. It didn't feel that cold in the room. In fact, it was hot and we were sweating quite a bit. So, was he scared? Is he still traumatized with what Pein did to him? Should I stop? I sat back up, looking at him under me. He was so tempting and so delicious. But I don't want him to do something that he doesn't want to.

"Naruto… What's the matter? Do you want me to stop?"

"I'm nervous… and embarrassed…" He blushed even deeper

I chuckled at his response. So cute and adorable. "Why? It's only me, after all…"

He covered his face with a pillow, trying so hard to make his answer incomprehensible. "Because it _is_ you… It's embarrassing… Doing something like this with you…"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No… But…"

"Then don't worry about it… I'll be gentle with you…"

I claimed an erect nipple in my mouth, flicking it with my tongue while my hands are busy with the other. He moaned out, relinquishing his grip on the pillow. I looked up and my eyes wandered at his face. He was still flushed and his mouth partly opened. His soft moans were resonating in the whole room. He shifted from side to side as I continued to pleasure him with every talent and technique I know.

I then kissed down, making my way down to his navel, missing it by a few inches and heading straight for the waistbands of his pajama pants. I bit down on the bands, preparing to tug it down. But, all of a sudden, Naruto sat straight up, holding his lower garments in place. His blush deepened and his legs curled to his chest.

"Naruto?"

"I can't do it. It's embarrassing!!!!" He screamed, turning away from me, holding his knees against his chest and burying his face down on it

I stared at his back that was facing me. His actions were so adorable and I could perfectly understand why he was acting as such. He was, after all, doing it with his older brother, the man who he always looked up to. I couldn't blame him from being hesitant. But, I was dedicated not to let this night pass without making him mine. I reached out to him, and gently pulled him against me. His back was on my chest and his head resting on my shoulders.

"You're so cute when you do that, you know… Now, could you tell aniki why you are so embarrassed?" I said, whispering huskily to his ear

He succumbed down, making a cute "kyuu" sound, just like a little cat. "Don't do that… You're making me more embarrassed!"

"How about this? Instead of thinking how embarrassing this is, why don't you just close your eyes and just feel what I'm going to do… If you want to stop after it, then we will stop. But if you like it…"

"What are you going to do?" He asked, turning his head to face mine.

"You'll see. Now, close those eyes…"

I planted a kiss on his soft lips, swiping a hand down his eyes, signaling him to close them. My hands then lingered down his abdomen and between his legs. He tried to stop me again, but as soon as my fingers brushed against his growing erection above his pajama pants, he instantly tensed up. I parted his legs with my free hand while the other was busy pleasuring Naruto. I gently rubbed against the fabric of his night wear, eliciting soft moans from him. Once I thought he was used to the feeling, I snuck my hand in, going straight into his boxers. His body jerked a bit as my hand wrapped around his hard shaft.

The hand that was holding his legs then pulled down his pants and boxers, just enough to expose his growing hard-on. I started from the tip, brushing down on his whole length ever so lightly. I then pumped my hand on it, making him moan and mewl. His bit his lower lip and hissed, his body was twisting in pure pleasure. I kissed on his neck, making my way up his ear and biting on his soft earlobe. My hand was picking up the pace, driving Naruto to his release. His back arched, his hand grasping the sheets between us and his head rested on the arch of my shoulder. It wasn't long before he moaned loudly, releasing his load into my hand. He tensed and I could feel his manhood spasm between my hand. After his release, he slowly opened his eyes while still panting, looking down at the mess he made.

"So, how was it?" I asked, bringing my hand to my mouth, licking his seed

"It was…" He paused, still trying to catch his breath. "…amazing…"

"Good… Now, do you still feel embarrassed about this?"

He looked up to me. A finger was still on my mouth as I wasn't finished devouring his taste yet. He tugged my hand down and started sucking on my finger. A blush came across my face as I watch him, teasing me while tasting his own seed. He licked my palm up to my arm until his tongue found my lips. He kissed me deeply. This time, I let him win dominance. After all, an aggressive Naruto is something new to me.

"I guess that took out all the shyness in you…" I joked as we parted

"Yeah… A little…"

"Mind if I continue now?"

_**Naruto's POV**_

I watched aniki as he stood up and went to his dresser. A few seconds later and he went back with a bottle of something I don't know of. He pulled down his pajamas and boxers before he went on the bed and joined me. Then, he tugged on my own pair of pants, tossing it over his shoulder to join the rest of his clothes. He then sat on the bottom part of the bed and brought one of my legs up to his shoulder. He took the bottle in his hands and squeezed a fair amount on his fingers, coating at least three with the substance.

"What's that?"

"This?" He said, rubbing the substance between his fingers. "It's called lube. This makes it easier for me and less painful for you."

"Oh… You sure about that?"

"Of course… Didn't I ask you to trust me? Now relax…"

And I did relax, just as he said. I felt a slick finger on my puckered entrance. It was cool and a bit slimy. He then slipped a finger in, slowly and gently as he could. I groaned a bit. His finger went in smoothly, and he was moving it in and out with ease. He cooed me to relax. I didn't know why. But when I felt two fingers in, I immediately understood. It stung a bit, and it was tight. I felt his fingers stretch my entrance. He moved them in a scissoring motion, probable preparing me for something bigger. Then, he slipped the third finger it. Again, it stung, and it felt a bit weird. But as he was pushing it in, it felt quite good. His fingertip brushed against something in me. God, I swear I saw white stars in front of me. It was so good.

"There… I think you're all set." He finally said, pulling all his fingers out

"All set?"

"You're ready for me… I told you I'll be gentle with you, didn't I?"

He then got the lube again and squeezed almost all the contents in his hand. He smeared it on his shaft, coating it in quite thickly. He then positioned himself, and I felt the tip of his manhood poke my entrance. I gripped on the sheets and closed my eyes, waiting for what was to come. It hurts when I did it with Pein, and I'm not quite sure if I could handle that. But aniki assured me, and I was willing to put my trust on him with this one.

"Here I go…" He whispered

He pushed the head in slowly. My teeth gritted as he was inching in on me. It didn't hurt, but it stung a bit. He was going slowly, probably making sure that it wasn't going to hurt me in any way. I felt his shaft go deeper in me. It felt weird and strange, not like what Pein did to me. It didn't hurt, and this wasn't against my will. He then stopped and I felt myself being filled by his whole length.

"Does it hurt?" He asked

"No… It doesn't… It feels weird… Strange… But good…" He moaned, still trying to get used to him being inside me

"Then, open your eyes. Arouse me with that beautiful face of yours."

I opened my eyes and my cerulean blue orbs crashed with his strong obsidian. A mixture of emotions gushed through me as our eyes locked with his. I felt that we're the only two people in the world. Time has stopped for the both of us. He then bent down and kissed me again, before asking my permission to begin. I nodded a "yes" in reply.

He kissed my legs while his hips moved. It felt good, so good. He mouth dropped open and my back arched. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him down against me, kissing and moaning as his thrusts were sending waves of pleasure down my veins. His lips found my neck. I felt him suck on my flesh, leaving his mark on my skin.

"Aniki…" I called out, succumbing to his touch

"Naruto… Moan my name out… Please…" He groaned as he was still moving.

"Sa-suke…" I managed to mewl. "Sasuke…. Ah… Sasuke…"

He then pulled out and gently turned me, laying me flat on my stomach. I bent my knees and supported my weight with my hands. He held my waist and pushed in me. It felt so addictive. His thrusts were starting to get harder and stronger. It's driving me crazy. I withered and thrashed under him. The pleasure was searing in my veins. I begged for more, and aniki gave me what I want.

"Sasuke… I'm gonna…" I groaned.

"Wait. Not yet."

"Huh?"

He gripped on my shaft hard, tugging it and stopping any attempts of me reaching my climax. It hurts, but the feeling subsided. He then pulled me to him, both of us then in a sitting position. Without breaking out connection, he turned me. My body was not facing his. Skin against skin we touched. Our sweat slicked bodies made us move with fluidity. I crossed my legs at his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands were on my waist, guiding me.

We were moving in sync together. Our love making has reached intensity that neither of us could measure. Our moans and groans blended perfectly, our actions were in perfect harmony. Aniki then claimed my lips, kissing me as he was moving in a much faster pace. He then hit my sweet spot again. I moaned loudly, arching my back and digging my nails on aniki's skin. He did it again and again, making my knees grow weak. My second urge came, driving me to the brink.

"Sasuke… I really can't hold it in…" I moaned

"Together…" He groaned back

I held onto him as I felt the warmth exit my body. Release felt so hot and pleasure was overwhelming. I also felt the searing heat as aniki dumped his load in me. I then collapsed on the bed, panting and trying to muster all the strength that's left in my body. Aniki stayed in his spot, also trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes, he then lay beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist. His other hand ran though my sweat slicked golden tresses, playing with them as we both relaxed, enjoying the aftermath of our love making.

"Mine…" He whispered, pulling me close to him.

"Also mine…" I said, mimicking his movements, wrapping an arm around him and snuggling close to him.

"I love you, Naruto…" He whispered, slowly falling to sweet slumber

"I love you too… aniki…" I replied

"I told you to call me by my first name." He murmured, almost chewing his words.

"I love you, Sasuke… So, so much…"

That's the last thing I managed to say before my sleep deprived eyes gave in on me.

* * *

Alrightie! Another chapter done!

I'm sorry for the delay... I really am...

I should say this is the end, but I guess I have to write an epilogue. Ne?

**Btw, I will be reposting the first few chapters.**

Thank you my BetaReader (BR), **Canten**.

I owe her for proof reading my work.

Thank you!!! :D

**Tell me what you think.**

**Reviews please... Fuel my need!!**


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto...**

Title: Forbidden Love  
Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (main), Naruto/Pein (just a little), others  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Plot Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the most perfect person anyone could ever ask for. He was smart, handsome and most of all popular with the girls. He has a younger brother that goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. What would Sasuke do when he realizes that he has this feelings for his younger brother. That what he might be entering is really a taboo.

Here goes! The chapter you've all been waiting for!

I'm so sorry for the delay. Hontou ni gomen ne!

_**

* * *

Epilogue – Sasuke**_

"Naruto… Please… Why don't you just stay here in Japan?" I asked for the hundredth time that morning.

Naruto was running around his room, fidgeting in his closet for some clothes, tools and other things that he might forget for his trip. I, on the other hand, didn't lift a finger to help him. I was just standing by his door, looking at him as he was about to go crazy of thinking and re-thinking of what to pack. Of course, I had intentionally done that. I don't want him to leave. Period. I had only made him mine just recently. If there were any means to get him to say, then I'll find it. By all means, I'll find it.

"I have no choice, aniki…"

As he went past me, I grabbed him by his hand and wrapped my other arm around his waist. I place his hand on my shoulder and then cupped his chin, bringing his face closer to mine. Seductively, I swiped a tongue across his lips before claiming them fully. He whimpered at first, but when my other hand roamed around his body and crawled between his legs, he let out a loud yelp before succumbing to my kiss.

"That's Sasuke to you… Sa-Su-Ke." I said, pulling out and looking at his flushed face.

"I… Uh… That was unfair… You caught me off guard!" He said, still blushing like a ripe tomato.

"You're so cute, don't you know that?"

"Aniki!!!!" I whined, the blush across his cheeks deepening

"Sasuke…" I repeated. I wanted him to call me that. I don't want to be his older brother anymore. I want to be his lover. "Oh… And I like it best when you moan my name out…"

"Huh?"

"_Uh… Sasuke… More!_" I teased him, making him blush more

"Don't do that!" He said, covering his ears with his hands. But, that didn't stop me.

"_Sasuke… I can't…"_

"I don't sound like that!"

"Wanna bet?" I whispered to his ear huskily, then biting to the sensitive flesh.

"Alright, alright… Sasuke…" He whispered.

"That's better. Now, why is that you don't want to stay here with me?"

"It's not that I don't want… I just didn't have a choice. I already agreed to Kurenai-sensei and all the Maestros in Paris are waiting for me."

He leaned his head to my chest, and for the first time, I really felt the connection between us. His heart was beating with mine, fast and loud. He wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer to him. I could then feel my shirt dampen. He was crying, and just by thinking about me makes me want to cry as well. I caressed his golden locks, cooing him to stop.

"Naruto…"

"I'm going to miss you so much, Sasuke… I think I might go crazy without you…"

"You know, I am going crazy just thinking about it…"

He then released his gripped from me and wiped the tears from his eyes while muttering to himself how pathetic he sounded. I reached out to him again, but this time, I turned around, pinning him against the wall with my weight. I cupped his chin and kissed him again. This time, though, with more passion and fervor. My other hand crept into his shirt, groping around his flat abdomen. He moaned and stopped my hand from going any further.

"I can't… I have a plane to catch. I'm not even finished packing yet…" He said, breaking the kiss

It took me a while before I could absorb his words. He is really leaving me. And what's worse is that I couldn't do a thing to stop him from doing so. I let him go, hesitantly and reluctantly. I turned around and told him to resume what he was doing. But, as my back was turned to him, my tears were also hidden from his view. It hurts me so much to let him go. I exited his room, leaving him some time for himself. Sluggishly, I slumped down the couch.

"Thanks for agreeing to bring Naruto to the airport." I said as I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"Sasuke… Are you sure you are alright with this?" A question was then threw to me

"Kakashi…" I frowned, trying to suppress the tears from flowing down.

"You know that you're not going to see him for some time, right?"

_Don't rub it in… I know that… I perfectly know that…_

"And, you know that things might happen there. It's Paris, the so-called "land of the lovers.""

_What do you want from me, then, huh Kakashi?_

"What do you want me to do?"

"It's not me who is going to decide that for you, Sasuke. It's your own decision."

"I can't think clearly…"

"You don't have to think… Do what your heart tells you…"

Just then, I heard Naruto drag his heavy suitcase down. Kakashi then approached him, taking his luggage from his hands. I stood up and slung an arm around him. He toyed with his ticket and passport, keeping the awkward silence between us. I, too, don't have anything to say. Should I say everything would be alright? Should I wish him a safe flight? Should I tell him to do well in his studies? I don't know…

"Let's go… You don't want to be late for your flight…" I just said with much effort

"Yeah…" was only his reply.

The drive to the airport wasn't a long one. Although I know that Kakashi gave us some time of solitude, it wasn't just enough. Naruto cuddled to me, hanging on like it was the last. But, it didn't last that long. As we arrived at the drop-off point, Naruto exited the car and got his luggage from Kakashi. Tears filled his cerulean blue eyes as he turned around and looked at me. I opened my arms, telling him to leap right into them. No words were needed. Naruto was already flying towards me. He kissed me again, hot and deep.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye…" He said, releasing his grip on me.

"No, Naruto…. It is not goodbye. It's just 'see you later'." I said, ruffling his hair

"You promise you'll e-mail me. Ok?"

"Every hour…"

"And you will visit me when school ends…"

"Of course…"

"Promise me!"

I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I promise… I'll think about you every waking second… I'll love you till my heart stops beating… I promise you that, my Naruto…"

He blushed and smiled weakly then finally made his way. I watched him go. God, my heart was being shattered into a thousand pieces. Kakashi then walked over to my side, leaning on his car and he waited for me.

"So, are you happy with what you did?" Kakashi asked, eyeing me

_Of course not… Do I look happy to you?_

"Oh well, that was your decision. Now, get in the car. I'll give you a ride home."

_No… I don't want it to end. I want to be with him. I don't want to be alone here…_

"What are you waiting for? I don't have all day."

"No… I'm not ready to give up just yet…"

I flipped out my phone and looked through my contacts. As soon as I finally found what I was looking for, I pressed the Call button, waiting for the other party to pick up.

_It's not going to be this way…_

"Tsunade-san. Sasuke here… Sorry to bother you but I have a favor to ask…"

_So please, Tsunade…_

"Tomorrow? Will I make it?"

_Please be my answered prayer…_

"It's alright with me… Thank you… Thank you so much!"

_I know what I want…_

"What are you smiling at?" I asked, slipping my phone into the depths of my pocket

"Oh nothing… I just happy."

"Wipe that creepy smile and drive me home. I've got some unfinished business to settle."

"Yes sir!" He teased, saluting as we both hopped into the car and drove off.

_I want to be with you, Naruto. So wait for me… I'm coming for you…_

_**

* * *

Epilogue – Naruto**_

A mixture of feelings is brewing in my heart. Excitement and sadness are both threatening to erupt any minute. I felt that it was only yesterday that I thought leaving Japan was the best decision for me. But, recent happenings got me thinking. I love ani… Sasuke. And I know that he loves me too. But is that really enough reason for me to throw any opportunity of a lifetime? I had to make a choice. He promised me after all. He will write to me everyday and he'll still love me no matter what. That would suffice. I _think_ that is enough.

"Uzumaki-san, would you like some coffee?" One of the flight attendants asked me

"I prefer some tea… Thank you."

This is it. There is no turning back anymore. I am 3000ft above the ground and flying at a speed of 300km/hr (or so I think). I couldn't just ask the pilot to maneuver the plane just for my sake. It's selfish of me. But, even though I tried to condition my mind that this is the better option, at the back of it, a little voice keeps telling me to go home to the one I love. I'm so confused. My heart and my mind is arguing and neither of them is helping me find the right answer. I closed my eyes and tried to lull myself to sleep. I felt a single, warm tear roll down my cheek.

_Sasuke…._

"NARUTO!!!!!! Oi!!!!!!!" A loud voice called as I was walking at the airport, trying to find my way in the foreign place

"Kiba??? Inuzuka Kiba?"

As I turned to the direction of the voice, a brunet boy came running to me. His hair was unruly, spiking up in all direction, pretty much like mine. Two red marks rand down his cheeks. As he approached me, I noticed that his canines were sharper than that of a normal person's. Is he part dog or not? It really makes me wonder. Behind him is his…. _huge_ dog. And when I say huge, I mean enormously gigantically huge! I didn't even know how that dog was allowed in the airport.

"Yo!" He stopped, merely a foot away from me. "Welcome to Paris, blondie!"

"Thanks. How did you know I'm arriving today?"

"We received a notice from Japan. And well, I lost earlier so I was the one assigned to pick you up."

"Cool… So, where are we going?"

"We go to The Condominium. It's a nice place, I tell ya. We get one room each while being pampered with all the amenities. Plasma TV, game consoles, your own MacBook. You're living the life of a prince."

Kiba then led me to the limousine that was already parked just outside the reception area. I could have sworn that we weren't treated as students, but as protégées. God, I feel pressured just by thinking about it. I sat quietly, enjoying the ride to my new home. Just as we arrived, a bell boy helped us bring in my things while Kiba accompanied me to the receptionist to check me in. As usual, Kiba was in his high-strung attitude. When he's around good-looking girls, he's always like that. Typical him.

"_Bonjour, Monsieur._ I have confirmed your room. It's in the 30th floor, room number 3110. Your roommate had just arrived this morning and is already settled in."

"Oh? That's strange. We don't have any roommates…." Kiba blurted out. "Is there a mistake?"

"I am not informed of any changes, Monsieur. Please ask your coordinator if you have any questions regarding the accommodations."

"Alright. We'll do that." Kiba replied. "_Merci, Mademoiselle_."

"_C'est moi qui vous remercie. __Bon après-midi, Monsieur!_"

"Let's go, blondie!"

"Hey, Kiba… What did she say?" I asked as we both turned around

"It's our pleasure. Good day, Mister." He replied

"Damn… I think I'm going to have a hard time learning the language."

"Don't worry about it. You'll be a pro in no time. Leave it to us."

"For some reason, why don't I feel comforted?"

Kiba laughed and then slung an arm on my shoulder as we both made our way to my room. Apparently, all five of us are in one floor, with our rooms just adjacent with each other's. We then arrived at my unit with much ease. Kiba offered to help me unpack, but I courteously declined. I want to spend some time alone. Scratch that. I have a roommate I totally forgot about. But, at least it was one person less. I sighed heavily, while I made my way in.

True to Kiba's words, the room has the grandeur of a royal chamber. Chandelier, plasma TV, leather couch, brilliant view of Eiffel Tower – everything was more than I could ask for. All, except for Sasuke. I wished he was here with me. This is nothing compared to the security I feel in his arms. His warmth, his smile, his kisses and his touch- all of them is enough to give me strength. But reality is, he's not here. Patience is my enemy and I have to wait for him. I _am _going to wait for him.

"I wonder where my roommate is…" I said out loud as I finished touring the kitchen, living and dining room.

I walked to the last door, assuming it was the bedroom. I knocked lightly. No answer. I knocked again, harder this time and calling to whoever was in the room.

"Is anyone there? It's me, your roommate… I just want to introduce myself."

I then heard ruffling sound from the inside. The door slowly opened, revealing the dark room from within. I didn't know why but I suddenly felt nervous. My body just tensed up on the spot. Question then started to creep in my mind. What if he didn't like me? Or what if he wasn't one that anyone would like? Will we get along? Why am I the only one who is roomed with someone?

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I just arrived from Japan this morning. I really hope we could get along well…"

I bowed low, but when I brought my head up, every question in my mind vanished. I looked into my roommate's eyes. Obsidian crystal orbs that sparkled ever so clearly, the smile that launched a thousand ships, the face that stopped my heart – everything about him made the world stop. It felt like we were the only two persons left on earth. My tongue was caught and I couldn't make out words. My heart was overflowing with joy, and it even flowed out of my cerulean blue eyes. He smiled and reached out for me, bringing a gentle hand to my cheek, wiping the tears.

"It's you… It's really you… I'm not imagining things, right?" I managed to say despite of my cries while I held his hand and relished his warmth

"Naruto…" He whispered, claiming my lips, kissing me softly but with pure passion

"Sasuke…" I moaned out as our lips parted.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. Our faces were still a millimeter apart that I could practically smell his mint-vanilla. He then placed his forehead on mine, looking at me with his intense eyes. This made me cry even more. He was what I really wanted all along. It wasn't Paris or the student grant, not the thrill of being in a new country, not the school with high standards; it was Sasuke that really meant so much to me. Sasuke caressed my hair, cooing me to stop crying.

"Why are you crying? I'm here… I came for you… I just couldn't bear to live far away from you. I love you, Naruto, and there's no way I could ever leave you alone… Not now, not in a million years."

"Sasuke… I'm so happy… I'm so happy that you're here with me…"

"I know, Naruto… I know…"

"How did you arrive here before me?"

"I called Tsunade and borrowed her jet. I left last night and made it here on just before you did. I'm willing to do anything for you, Naruto. Whatever it takes, as long as we'll be together, I don't mind. That's how much I love you..."

"I love you too, Sasuke... So, so much..."

That night, I didn't know how many times we did it. The only thing I remembered was that we stopped just because our energy was completely depleted and we couldn't go on any further. Tonight and until our lives end, I am Sasuke's, and he is mine. This is truly how it's supposed to be. This is destiny. This is fate. We can live together not as siblings but as lovers. No one would judge or ridicule us.

This is the start of a new life.

This is our love...

...Our Forbidden Love.

* * *

Alright….

Well, this is the end of the fic…

I hope you guys enjoyed it. :D

Don't worry though…

I'm planning to do a sequel for this…

Tentative Title: Transcendent Love.

**BTW: REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**p/s: I was doing this in the middle of my class. :P**


End file.
